Better late then never
by DeanWsGirlXoXo
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty two years old. I am a demon hunter... I think. And this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing! Reviews welcome, dont like, dont read :)**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan. I am twenty two years old. I am a demon hunter... I think. And this is my story.

_"Bells, you gotta wake up." He whispered, his head resting on my hand. I felt the wetness there. He was crying. My heart aches for him. "Baby, I'm sorry. I should have protected you. I should've..."_

_I wanted to hold his hand. I wanted to open my eyes and wipe away his tears. To hold him._

_"Bella," He sobbed. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? Every muscle in my body felt tense as I tried to left myself. My eyes felt glued shut. Why couldn't I move? "I need you to wake up." His lips pressed against my fingers. I wanted to cry for him. Why couldn't I open my eyes? "I have nothing, if you dont wake up. I need you, your everything to me!" His sobs worsen, he can barely catch his breath. My heart constricts at his words, I need him too. I can feel it. "God dammit, Bella! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Bella!" My roommates hushed whispered woke me from my dream. It was the same dream I had had for the last 5 months. "Bella, please wake up!" It was still dark when I opened my eyes.

"What is it?" I grumbled, trying to push her away so she would stop shaking me, but instead of moving away, she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh!" When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I looked at her face. She was terrified. I nodded my head and she removed her hand.

"What is going on?" I whispered, thinking about how shocked she would be if I pulled the pocket knife out from under my pillow.

"They're following me!" She cried hysterically. I hugged her to calm her down, but her breathing was way too fast. She was having a full blown panic attack.

"I need you to calm down, sweetie." I whispered. "I need you to breathe slowly, and tell me what is going on."

"They're outside!" She sobbed. I jumped off the bed and ran to my window, moving the curtain the tiniest bit to see outside. "No!" I turned to look at her. "If they know I saw them, they will kill me!"

"Do you know who they are?" I asked, wondering who could have scared her this much.

"No, they have been following me for days now! I didnt think anything about it, until tonight. One of them said my name! Then I saw his _face_!" A whole new round of tears came.

"What did he look like?" I asked, but she just stared at me, her eyes begging me not to make her tell me.

We both jumped then, when there was a loud knock at the door. I put on my sweater over my sleepwear and went to answer it.

"Don't answer the door, Bella! Please!" I felt so bad for her, but if someone was scaring her like this, they deserved a piece of my mind Tormenting someone for fun is sick.

I carried on walking, the only sound in the dark apartment were her sobs. I opened the door slowly, leaving the chain on.

There was a man standing outside my door, tapping his foot. I was shocked to see his face, he was beautiful. I was expecting something horrifying. But i knew that beautiful people weren't all exactly human. Or good.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound brave. Confident.

"Yes, actually." He smiled, looking scarily familiar. "Let me in."

"I don't _think_ so." I sneered and pushed the door, only to be stopped by a strong hand. Still, I slammed my body into the door and it shut with a bang. Locking it I turned to find Jo.

"Bella, we need to get out of here." Jo shouted from the doorway of my bedroom.

"How do you suggest we do _that?_ Jump out of the window? We are on the seventh floor."

"I'm willing to risk it!" She screamed.

"Don't be-" I was cut off by the door slamming open. I spun to face the man in the doorway. He looked pissed. Jo screamed. A lot. I probably should have ran. A stranger breaking into my apartment should have scared me. But it didn't. I knew why he was here. I knew it was time. The confusing thing was, I had no idea what was going on.

"It's time to go, Isabella." He ordered.

"You can't just expect me to pack up and leave." I challenged.

"Bella, you know this man?" Jo whispered, probably because she had screamed too much to speak.

"No."

"Ouch," The man put his hand on his chest, over his heart. "That hurts." He said with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Just leave!" I knew something bad was happening. I needed this man out of my life. He was dangerous.

"They're coming back for you. Bells." I hadn't heard that name in years. Not since... Oh no. Tears sprung to my eyes, my chest almost burst with the consistant pounding. I could feel my head begin to shake.

"You're dead."

**3 Months later.**

I sat at the table, reading about a bunch of stuff that made no sense. Demons? What the hell? For the past twelve weeks, Bobby, my apparent uncle, has had me reading book after book about demons, spirits, witches, you name it, I have read about it. A part of me knew some of the stuff I read was true. But that part of me must be crazy. I was partly insane. Which was okay. It reminds me that he was real.

Edward Cullen.

He was the most amazing guy I had ever met. The only problem? He was a vampire. Which meant he wouldn't touch me. I mean, he would kiss me, hold me and sleep in the bed with me, but that was it. Edward and his family live on animals blood, so they dont hurt humans. And I love him. That was why I was hurting so much. He left me about three days before I was brought here.

He wanted me to wait, to 'save my virtue' till we were married. Which I never agreed to. It wasn't that I was against marriage, but I just wasn't ready to get engaged at such a young age. Edward's argument was that he was already past the age of being married and he wanted to settle down. He wanted to change me and we could be together forever. The only downside would be that I could forget my entire past, but luckily for me, that had already happened. I had no family until I came to Bobby. But I said no anyway. I just wanted to be young. I wanted him to understand. Instead he told me he didn't want me anymore. I wonder if that was why he never came looking? Because he genuinly didn't love me. He said vampires are easily distracted. He could have found someone else and settled with her. The very thought of him being with someone else hurt my chest.

Willing away the tears, I slammed this stupid book shut and sighed.

"Bella, you had better still be readin' them books!" Bobby shouted in from the other room. I rolled my eyes.

"Or what?" I shouted back. I was tired of this constant bickering. Bobby clearly didn't like me. He would never stay in the same room with me for longer then five minutes. Between his very hushed phonecalls and our arguements, Bobby didn't speak, which made me think that he was used to being alone.

"Good point..." He mumbled, not quiet enough to get past my ears. I smiled in victory and walked through to the kitchen. I leant against the doorframe and folded my arms, waiting for him to notice me. When he finally turned around, I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't pull that face with me, girly!"

"I just want to go back home. Please!" I begged. The first four times I had tried to escape, he locked me inside some kind of panic room downstairs, in the basement. To say Bobby was paranoid was an understatement. The whole room is covered with demon traps and surrounded by counter spells. He always has his head in one of his demon books. I was beginning to think he was insane. Must be where I get it from.

"This _is_ home." He murmured sadly, refusing to look at me.

"Look, you don't even like-" I was cut off by the phone ringing. Bobby lifted his hand to me and answered. I rolled me eyes and turned away.

"No! Ya can't come here!" He shouted down the phone. I heard a car pull up outside and Bobby threw the phone to the floor. "Bella, upstairs!"

"What?" I asked, confused. I am sure he thought I was thirteen, not twenty two.

"Up-"

"Bobby!" I heard a man's voice shout from the front door. I went to walk through to see who it was, but Bobby grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I need you to go straight up to your room. Please, he is not ready for this yet!"

"Who isn't ready for what?" His face was so serious, I almost gave into him. Until I heard another man speak.

"Who's the chick?" His voice was right behind me. I jumped and spun around to face him.

He was gorgeous. He had short brown hair, a broad chest and incredible eyes. But it was his mouth that caught my attention, that sexy smirk he was throwing my way. But it soon faded. His eyes grew soft and there was a look of longing in them, but that changed almost as fast as the smirk. His eyes got angry, he set his jaw and he glared at both me and Bobby. I was confused.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouted. Bobby began to speak but I never understood any of what he was saying. I was too busy wondering why the hell people always glared at me when they first met me. Edward did the same. I closed my eyes tight, willing the thoughts of him away. When I opened my eyes, I noticed three men staring at me.

"When did she wake up?" The guy asked.

"Dean, it's complicated." Bobby reasoned.

"Uncomplicate it!" He shouted, then he looked at me. His eyes softened and he stepped towards me. I took a step back, not knowing what to expect from this stranger. "Bells?" He whispered, hurt.

"She doesn't remember you, Dean." Bobby mumbled. "She doesn't remember anythin'."

The second guy, tall, also broad with longer hair and dark eyes, stepped forward, his hand outstretched. "I'm Sam Winchester." I shook his hand and he smiled.

"How do you know Bobby?" I asked, looking at Dean, but speaking to Sam.

"So what, she remembers you, but not the rest of us?" Dean shot at Bobby. "Awesome." He huffed then walked out the room, mumbling curse words to himself.

"Did I do something?" I asked, feeling like I had offended him in some way.

"He has mood swings. Just ignore him, I do." He answered and I was sure he was lying. His face was an open book.

Something was going on. I get dragged away from my home to some old mans house, who claims to be my uncle. He makes me read strange books and locks me up when I try to escape. He doesnt like me talking to any of the people who come by for a visit, which is not often. Then Sam and Dean show up, Bobby is pissed, Dean is acting like I shot his puppy and Sam is acting like he shot my puppy. I had been kidnapped.

"What's going on?" I asked, angrily.

"Bells, you're going with Sam and Dean-"

"Like hell she is!" Dean's shout came from the other room. "Babysitting is not in our job description." He spoke as he walked back into the room.

"Dean," Bobby tried to reason with him, but he wasn't listening.

"She is not coming." Blunt. To the point.

"Just like that?" Sam argued, his chest was moving fast, he was angry. "She knows what to do. Like you said before, it's like riding a bike. Dean, she forgot her life, but you can't forget instinct."

"You know i'm standing right here!" I shouted.

"Shut up." All three men said in unison. I huffed and sat down on the pink sofa. Who has a pink sofa?

The men continued to argue over me, make decisions for me. I wasn't even sure what the hell they did anyway, or where they were going. I just knew I didn't want to tag along. Edward always made decisions for me. Constantly making out like I was a piece of glass. Too fragile, like I could break any second if he said or did something wrong. He would never let me go anywhere alone. He was always with me. It was so hard to be without him, no matter how possesive he was. It hurt more knowing that he wasn't hurting the way I was. He didn't want me, so why would he be hurting?

"Bella?" Bobby's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Go pack a bag."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. I own nothing :)**

* * *

Driving in the car with Sam and Dean was a pain in the ass. They did nothing but argue. Sam tried to start conversation with me a few times, but Dean would just start another fight. He reminded me of a child who needed constant attention. I never tried to speak to him, just like he never tried to speak to me, but I was used to being around people who didn't like me. Edward's sister, Rosalie, didn't like me at all. She was just plain mean, and I had to spend almost every day with her, considering she lived with Edward. Dean was probably going to be another Rosalie, which I could deal with. _As long as he doesn't try to eat me._

After six hours of driving and no sleep, Dean pulled into a crappy motel. Sam wanted to go further down the road but Dean insisted that we stay here 'cause he was hungry. Whilst dean went for food, Sam and I went to check in. They only had one room, but luckily, it had two queens and a single. Dean came over to us with a bag in his hand, he threw his arm over my shoulder and planted a wet kiss on my cheek.

"Ready for tonight, sweetheart?" He asked, giving me his best smile. The manager's eyes widened, looking from me to the boys. He then looked back at me and winked. I cringed and pushed Dean away.

"You're disgusting!" I spat as Sam rolled his eyes.

"She's our sister. He was just joking!" Sam explained to the manager. For some reason, it bothered me and made me feel a little sick when he said I was their sister.

"Yeah," Dean tried to defend himself, also looking a little disgusted. "See, Bella," He turned to me. "It was a _joke!"_

"You think you're funny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'm adorable." He said with a satisfied smirk and a wink. It would have made me angry if I didn't find him attractive.

When we got to the room, it was late. I was exhausted, but Dean and Sam apparently weren't. Dean had flopped straight onto the couch and turned on the TV. Sam got out his laptop and started typing like he was on speed. I put my bag down on the single cot and grabbed some clothes out of it.

"Im going to take a shower." I said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear me. They both made some kind of noise and carried on with what they were doing.

After my shower I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to walk out of the room, but the hushed whispers from the other side of the door stopped me. I knew I shouldn't listen, but I couldn't help it.

"- just want her out of here."

"Dean, she is your best friend!" Sam whisper shouted, sounding frustrated.

"No!" Dean argued. "My best friend knows me! My best friend is Bella Swan, demon hunter." Demon hunter? I was a what? "That is not my Bella in there. My best friend is dead. He made sure of that."

"We can try to help her remember. Dean, she could come back!" I could just imagine Dean shaking his head like the stubburn ass he was. _What?_

"People don't just come back from the dead, Sammy." He murmured.

"She never died, Dean. She was in a coma!" Sam was trying hard to reason with Dean and stay quiet at the same time. "Dean, I know what happened the night before she-" They knew about the car crash?

"I don't want to talk about it." Sam sighed and that was the end of the conversation.

I closed my eyes tight and rested my head against the bathroom door, trying not to burst out there and demand answers. All I knew about my accident was that I had been driving my car, crashed into a lorry and my bother, who was in the car with me, died on impact. I didnt make it to the funeral because I was still in the hospital. A pole went through my shoulder and I got knocked out. Woke up two months later with no memory of my past. I didn't even remember the accident. One of the doctors told me what had happened. He told me that I had no family left that he could find, and that two men came by everyday for a month, waiting for me to wake up. When I didn't wake and the machines said there was no brain activity, they just gave up. They left with no number for me to contact them. I took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to act normal.

"There you are, we thought you'd drowned." Dean called from the sofa.

"Im not that lucky." I mumbled quietly as I climbed into bed.

Turns out it wasn't as quiet as I thought, both men were staring at me with worried faces. I huffed and told them to leave me alone. Childish, I know, but if I had to tag along with them, they would have to put up with it. Dean turned off the TV then, and Sam shut his laptop. A few minutes later the lights were out and everyone was in bed. The room was silent.

_"Bella!" He whispered, his breath on my shoulder. He was right behind me. "Your brother is dead!"_

_"No," I cried, pulling away. He was holding my arms tight enough to leave bruises. "Let me go!"_

_"It's your turn!" A sinister laugh came from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. My scream wasn't loud enough to drown it out. A loud bang sounded throughout the warehouse. A hand covered my mouth and I was being dragged backwards._

_"Bella, you have to be quiet! He'll be here soon" Sam's voice. Sam was holding me. I never thought much of it because of the agonising pain coming from my left shoulder. "Bella, you're bleeding! Hold on, he will be here! I promise."_

_My head got light, I could hear so much noise, but it didn't make sense. I looked to my right to see him lying there, he was looking at me. His dead eyes, staring. My left arm was grabbed. All I could do was groan at the stretching of the hole in my arm._

_"Bella!" A shout, Sam. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. What was going on?_

_"I really wanted to wait until lover boy showed up, but we appear to be running out of time." He was happy. He was enjoying himself._

_Sam ran in front of me, trying to pull me away, but then he just stopped. He frowned at me, then he looked down. A knife, sticking out of his stomach. I looked at his face, he coughed a little and blood came out of his mouth. _

_"Sammy!" I whispered, urgently. The knife was pulled out and Sam fell to the floor._

_"No, no, no!" I cried, dropping to the floor to try and wake him up. The laugh sounded again._

_"Poor Bella, all alone!" He was mocking me. I cried and shook Sam. The warehouse door flew open. "Ahh, you took your time!" My head shot up and I saw him looking at Sams body._

_"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted. Someone grabbed my hair and dragged me back, across the floor and I started kicking my legs. "NO!" I screamed so loud it hurt my throat._

_"Bella!"_

"Bella, Wake up!" Dean's soothing voice woke me. I shot up, pulling the knife from under my pillow, holding it at his throat. His hands flew up. "Whoa! Bells, it's just me!" He slowly removed the knife from my hand and tossed it to Sam, who raised an eyebrow at Dean.

"You can't forget instinct." He repeated from the day before.

I shook my head, feeling the wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. I wiped my face angrily and looked up and Dean, who had a scratch down the left side of his face. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, my hand resting on the side of his face.

"Don't worry about it." He murmured, removing my hand. He stayed sat with me though, just staring at me, frowning.

"I'll go get you some water." Sam said, awkwardly.

"I only-" I started.

"Drink out of bottles." Both of them said together. "We know." Sam added with a smile. He threw his jacket on and walked out of the room.

The silence in the room was so loud. I didn't know what to do or say. I just woke Dean, who appeared not to like me very much, by screaming, probably, then scratched his face when he tried to wake me. What kind of conversation can you have after that?

"What did you dream about?" He asked. _That kind._

"I don't really know." I shook my head. "It didn't make much sense. Someone was, i'm not sure, playing with my head? I couldn't concentrate. I think I got shot!" I stated. Dean hummed, but didn't say anything. "There was a man, on the ground. He was dead. Another man was saying that it was my brother and that it was my turn, but Sam got me away."

"But not for long?" Dean asked. I shook my head, no.

"Someone stabbed him." I closed my eyes tight, trying to get the image out of my head. "I think he died."

"He did."

"What?" My eyes snapped to his face.

Dean sighed. "Bella, what do you remember from your accident?"

"Nothing." I told him. "My doctor told me, I crashed into a lorry. My brother died and I barely survived." Dean nodded his head.

"You know that isn't how it happened, don't you?" He pulled the left side of my top down to show my scar. "You did get shot, Bells." He whispered, ashamed.

"No," I demanded. "A pole went through my arm."

He nodded and stood up, walking over to his own bed. I tried to shake off the feeling of DeJa Vu, but it never worked. The dream felt so real, but it can't have been. No way would I have been able to forget something like that! That nightmare is going to haunt me for the rest of my life.

When Sam got back, he tossed the bottle of water over to me, and mumbled something about old women and needing a shower. He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean snorted and turned out the lights. I put my head back on my pillow, no where near ready to go back to sleep. I felt my mattress slant and a body press up against mine. I tensed as an arm wrapped around my torso.

"It's just me." Dean whispered. "You sleep better when someone is in a bed with you. And if im in bed with you, there is less chance of you getting out up and stabbing one of us in our sleep."

"Thank you." I whispered

. . . . .

"Didn't take you long to get back into her bed." Sam grumbled at Dean. I opened my eyes briefly to see Sam and Dean sat on the sofa. They were facing each other and glaring.

"You saw how bad that dream was, Sam! And you know she sleeps better with someone at her side."

"Not you! Dude, she doesn't remember you."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said, oddly. He sounded... Upset?

"Dean-"

"I said 'shut up, Sam'!"

I decided it would be a good idea to 'wake up' then. They constantly argued, I was afraid that I would have to physically stop them from killing each other in the near future. I sat up, making sure to make a small noise as I yawned. Both the men looked at me, but I pretended not to notice. Sam cleared his throat and stood up.

"Bella! Did we wake you? Are you feeling Ok this morning? Do you want me to get you something to eat? Im going out any-" I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Sam, that is way too many questions. Im fine, and no, you did not wake me." I gave him a small smile and he sighed in relief.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked, standing up and throwing on his jacket.

"No, thanks." He just stared at me.

"You need to eat." Sam said.

"I will eat, when im hungry." I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

. . . .

"I've got one!" Dean shouted, running into the room. Sam sighed and Dean rolled his eyes. "Bobby called me," I perked up then, deciding to listen. "So, listen to this. Guy named Ben shoots himself after having electrical problems!"

"Dean, we have more imortant things to worry about then some guy killing himself over electricity! We need to figure out who holds the deal. We are wasting time here."

"Sammy, just stop!" He shouted. "There is no way out for me, okay?"

"You don't know that!" Sam insisted.

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, really? How?" He folded his arms, waiting for Dean to answer. I looked between them both, noting the anger and worry in Sam's eyes.

"Ruby told me." Dean finally admitted. _Who the hell is Ruby?_ And why didn't I like the fact that Dean had been speaking to her?

"What is going on?" I asked, looking at Dean. "What deal?"

Dean looked away from me. "It's not important, Bella." I looked at Sam, hoping he would tell me, but instead he tensed his jaw and shook his head.

"How am I supposed to trust you guys if you're going to keep secrets from me?"

"Im pretty sure you have your own secrets, Bella. Don't drill me for having them too!" Dean shouted. I was to stunned to reply, so Dean turned back to Sam. "Get dressed. Bobby is sure about this one."

. . . .

"Mrs Waters, I am Agent Smith, this is my partner: Agent Greenaway." Sam said to the middle aged woman on the doorstep. I had no idea why the hell we were pretending to be FBI agents, but Sam just told me to go along with it and let him do all the talking.

"I told the FBI everything I know." She answered, her voice wavering slightly.

Eventually, she let us in, offering us tea and shaking slightly as Sam asked her questions.

"Mrs Waters, is there something your not telling us? Did your husband start acting weird before it happened?" She shook her head, wiping her tears away.

"I think you're lying." I piped up. Sam wasn't getting anywhere by being nice. It was obvious she was hiding something, she couldn't even look at us.

"Excuse me?" She asked, offended. Sam glared at me, signaling me to stop.

"You're nervous. You can't keep still. That tells me your not comfortable with lying." She looked away again. "Mrs Waters, withholding information from the police is a capital offence." Sam cleared his throat, trying to get me to stop talking.

"It's crazy." Mrs Waters spoke up. "He was speaking to someone, over the phone. Someone called Linda. I was listening on the other end of the line."

"Did you know Linda?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"There was nobody there." She cried. "My Ben was going insane!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was speaking to her, but there was no reply. There was nobody on the phone! He was talking to himself." Sam looked at me and I exhaled. What the hell?

. . . .

"Okay, someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" I shouted as I walked back into the motel room. Dean looked up from the laptop and put down his beer.

"What happened?"

"No! You answer _my_ questions now." I glared at him and he raised his hands, just like he had the night before.

"We are hunters, Bella. You _know_ that. You have been reading about all this crap!" He said.

"No, that stuff can't be real!" Edward came into my mind then, the feel of his ice cold skin. No heart beat. Just a cold, still body. Dean must have noticed my change in mood because he chuckled.

"You know it is real, Bella." Sam said from behind me. "You're not scared of what your hearing. You're not even nervous. You are just confused because you don't remember."

"Don't tell me how I am feeling, like you _know_!" I told him, pointing. "You don't know anything! I was taken from my home and dragged to a random mans house, who I have no memory of. Then two more random men show up and once again, I am whisked off! So now here I am in a crappy motel room with two men I dont know, I faked being an FBI agent and now you're trying to tell me that monsters are real and that you hunt them?"

"_We_ hunt them, Bella." Dean said, looking at the table. "You're a hunter too."

"No, I'm not. I am a normal girl who has feelings! You took me away from my life!"

"This is your life, Bells!" He shouted.

"Stop calling me that! My name is Bella!" He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind. "My life isn't here. My life is back at school. With my friends. With Edwa-" I stopped myself and closed my eyes, remembering. It wasn't with Edward anymore.

"_Edward_?" Dean asked, accusation laced into his tone.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Who the hell is Edward?" He demanded.

"Seriously? That is all you got from that?"

"Bella," He warned, glaring at me.

"He was... my boyfriend." I mumbled, it hurt to say. "He left me." I turned away from them, but was stopped from the beer bottle smashing against the wall. I looked over at Dean in shock. His hand was running over his face and he was breathing heavy.

"Dean!" Sam called.

"What?" He growled, then turned to me. "You had a boyfriend? You wake up from a coma, realise you can't remember anything other then the fact that your brother is dead, and you go out and get a boyfriend? Did you not even try to find your family?" He shouted.

"I don't even have any family!" I cried, tears filling my eyes. "If I did, they would have found me! Nobody came to me at the hospital! I woke up alone! The only people who did visit, left me on my own and didn't even leave me a number to contact them! So what was the point? I had a chance to start a whole new life! I didn't have a past, I was in school, I had friends! Bobby knew where I was the whole time, why didn't he come and get me? Huh? Where was he when I was all alone? I wasn't the only one who forgot my family, Dean. I'm just the only one who didn't have a choice." I wiped my tears angrily.

"There was no brain activity. They said you were brain dead. Damn it, Bella! I couldn't sit and watch you disappear!" Dean shouted, his own tears filling his eyes, but he willed them away.

"Then why not pull the plug?"

"Because Bobby wouldn't let us!" I laughed angrily as Sam tried to calm him down. He pushed Sam away and faced me again. "His son had just died, Bella! He wasn't about to give up on his daughter, and its a good job he didn't!" My eyes widened and I couldn't speak.

"Dean, she didn't know!"

"Well don't you think she needs to?" He asked, sitting back down. "I refuse to carry her through this. Why not just tell her everything?"

"Because she needs to remember for herself." Sam reasoned. "Us telling her won't make it real, it will just be a story until she remembers for herself!"

I stood there, trying to process the information, then everything clicked. Bobbys' actions. How sad he had been, not looking at me, not staying in the same room as me and bossing me around. I felt sick for how I had treat him. Begging him to let me go home, when the entire time, I was home. And the two men who sat at my bedside? Sam and Dean.

"She isn't going to remember though! Is she?"

"Well-" Sam started but I stopped him.

"I am still here you know."

They both looked at me and nothing more was said on the subject. Sam cleared his throat and went over to the laptop, giving Dean all the information we illegaly recovered earlier that day.

"So you think he was talking to a ghost? Cause it just sounds crazy to me." Dean mumbled.

"I don't think he was crazy." Sam answered, as he stopped typing. "Here, look. This Linda was Ben's high school sweetheart, but she died in a car accident."

"Buried?" I asked.

"No," Sam looked at me with a small smile. "Cremated." He began typing again and Dean sighed.

"See, crazy."

"No, I dont think so. There was a number on the caller ID."

"It could have been his mom!" I volunteered. Sam mumbled something about me and Dean always ganging up on him.

"No, the number is over one hundred years old." Oh.

* * *

**Reviews are yummy! Just like Dean!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothingg, but I can dream!**

* * *

The next day we went to the phone company and Clarke Adams, the head of the company, lead us to a guy named Stewie. A techie whose office was filthy and all he was doing was searching the internet for porn. Dean convinced him to run the phone number and Stewie determined that ten different houses had recieved phone calls from this number, but he couldn't tell where it's originating.

Sam went to check out one of the houses that recieved a call. Meanwhile, Dean was back searching the internet. I had no idea what to do with myself. Dean found a lot more cases and called Sam to inform him. Afterwards we sat a little while, in silence, which was awkward. I had nothing to say to him and he clearly had nothing to say to me.

After a few minutes of a very awkward silence, Deans' phone started ringing. I looked over at him as he was looking at the Caller I.D. He frowned at me and shrugged, answering it.

"Hello?" He waited a beat, then his frown deepened and his eyebrows raised. "Hello?" He sounded desperate now. He slammed the phone down on the table and glared at it.

"Who was that?" I asked, wondering what had him so worked up.

"Nobody you'd remember." He said, bluntly.

I got up then, angry and annoyed at his childish behaviour, grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"Don't go away angry," Dean called, not looking up at me. "Just go away."

I heard his heavy sigh after I had slammed the door.

It was late when I got back to the motel. The boys had clearly had a long day considering the lights were out and the only sound coming from the room was Sams' snoring. I went into the bathroom as quietly as I could, changed into something I could sleep in, then went to get into bed. The figure on Deans' bed made me jump and I let out a little squeal.

"And you was doing so well." He mumbled, tiredness thick in his voice. "When did you start screaming when you got scared? That can get you killed in this line of work."

"It's a good job this isn't my line of work then." I retorted. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a call." Blunt as ever.

"Good night, Dean."

"Night, Bells." He whispered.

I stayed out of Sam and Deans' way the next few days. I didn't want to distract them from their work. They were barely at the motel anyway so it wasn't hard. I kept myself occupied by reading some more stuff about ghosts and demons on the laptop. When I was positive that Sam and Dean weren't going to walk in the door, I searched for information about my brother. Jay Swan. There was nothing about a car accident. He was a college student, left for three weeks, never came back. It said his body was found in a warehouse not far from his college, but it didn't say how he had died.

I looked at pictures of the warehouse, the outside did not look familiar, but the inside did. It was the exact room I had seen in my dream a few nights previous. I knew this place though. I had been there before, more then once. Something was scratching at my brain. It felt like I needed to be in that building, and I knew why, but I just couldn't remember.

I needed to clear my head so I went out for a coffee and something to eat. I checked my phone and saw that I had seven missed calls from Dean. I rolled my eyes and called him back.

_"Where the hell are you?"_ He shouted.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled.

"_Bella, you can't just go wondering off! We were on a case. You have a job to do."_

"Dean, I can do what I want!"

_I walked into Bobby's and slammed the door behind me. A few seconds later, Bobby followed me in, shouting about how irresponsible I had been._

_"I am nineteen! I am old enough to go on dates." I shouted at him as he walked towards me._

_"You have a job to do, Isabella. You don't have time for boyfriends."_

_"I can do what I want." I stated and Bobby sighed in frustration._

_"Im going out. Mrs Lewis thinks she's been haunted."_

_"_Again?"_ I challenged. I knew he was sleeping with her._

_"Dean is hanging about in the yard." He said, completely ignoring my question. _

_My heart skipped a little, then started racing. The happiness I felt was hard to describe. Dean Winchester was my best friend, and I had missed him so much. When I wasn't with him, hunting, I was being home schooled here by Bobby. Dean would come to visit me often, but not often enough._

_"I don't need a babysitter." I said to cover up my excitement._

_"I ain't arguin' with ya. Just think about it as company." I stuck out my tongue as he turned away._

_"You should really start listening to him." Dean spoke up from behind me as Bobby left the house._

_"Why?" I asked. "It doesn't make sense. I can go with you for months on end, hunting things that want to kill me. But when I go on a date with a very normal guy, Bobby follows me with his gun and drags me back home!"_

_"He's your dad, Bells." My heart warmed at the name. "He doesn't trust guys around you."_

_"So he trusts all those monsters?" He chuckled at my name for them._

_"No, but he knows that I wont let anything hurt you. We can kill the monsters. You will _always_ be safe with me." This was one of Dean's very rare moments which would end any second now. But I can't deny it, his words made me fall for him even more. He gave me his adorable smile, then cleared his throat, his face getting serious again. I laughed and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back, just as tight, and whispered into my hair. "It's good to see you too, Bella."_

"Did you hang up?" His angry voice pulled me out of my memory.

"No, i'm still here." I rushed out. "I'm on my way back now."

. . . .

I was still mulling over my single recovered memory when I got back to the motel room. I did think about telling Sam and Dean I had remembered, but I assumed it would make Dean uncomfortable if he knew that was the only memory that came back. I wondered why that memory came back. I mean, if I had travelled with Dean for months on end, surely we would have had more moments like that? We were best friends, apparently. My wondering didn't last long though, because when I entered the motel room, Sam and Dean were both seated on the sofa. Bleeding.

"Oh, are you okay?" I asked, putting my bag on the table and walking over to them.

"Yeah, we just like to bleed for fun." Dean mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes and sat beside him.

"What happened?" I looked at Sam for an answer, seeing as Dean was sulking.

"Well, Dean got into a fight with a cop." He told me.

"What?" I shouted.

"The manager from the phone company tied Sammy up and made him his bitch." Dean said defensively. I leant back onto the sofa and looked at the ceiling. I felt like I was sitting with two children.

"A Crocotta-"

"Dude, she probably doesn't even remember what her middle name is, what makes you think she is gonna know what a Crocca-thing is?"

"It's a wolf, right?" I asked Sam, glaring at Dean.

"Yeah. Feeds on souls." Sam smiled smugly at Dean, then stood to go shower.

"Did ya gank it?" I asked, then frowned at my own choice of words. Dean chuckled and nodded his head.

"Looks like there _is_ still a hunter in you, sweetheart." He pointed towards me with his beer bottle.

"Dean, please just tell me what is going on." I whispered. "You and Sam keep talking about some deal, and now your both beat up pretty bad. I cant keep travelling with you guys if you're going to be keeping secrets. Weren't we best friends at some point."

"We _were_ best friends, Bella. Now, I don't owe you anything." He went to stand but I held onto his arm. He stared at me for a few seconds then sat back down.

"I could start remembering if you would be nice to me, you know." I said, cockily.

"Have you remembered anything?" He asked. I took a deep breath and held it. I wanted to tell him, and Sam wasn't in the room, so if he felt uncomfortable Sam wouldnt mock him for it. I exhaled and nodded. His eyes widened and he shifted so he was facing me. "What did you see?"

"I-" I hesitated, but the look of longing on his face broke me. "It's nothing big. I went on a date? Bobby brought me home and you was there. You told me that I would always be safe with you..." I trailed off. His face then went through a mixture of emotions, but settled on a grimace. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hand over his mouth.

"That's all?" He asked, his voice strained. I nodded. "You don't remember anything else from that night?" He asked, his eyes frantically searching my face. I shook my head, no. He nodded, resigned.

"What else happened that night, Dean?" He smiled at me then. Not a cheeky smile, or a smug smile. It was genuine and it made him even more attractive.

"It's not for me to tell, sweetheart. You have to remember all on your own." He told me, tapping one finger on my forehead. I laughed and pushed his hand away.

"That's not fair." I pouted. Dean's eyes glazed over then, and he stared at my lips. "What deal did you make Dean?" His eyes snapped to mine and I was sure that I saw them go cold.

"It isn't your business."

"Dean, you know everything about my life." I argued. "Can't you share this little piece of information with me about yours?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Tough."

"Dean, please." I sat on the edge of the sofa, forcing him to look at me.

"Damn it, Bella!" He shouted. I was shocked to see the tears well up in his eyes. "I'm going to die. I have less than two months left."

"What? Are you sick?" I asked. I felt sick. The pain I felt in my chest hurt so much more than it did when Edward left me.

"No, Bella. Im not sick!" He was angry.

"Well then-"

"I dont want to talk about it."

"You cant tell me that you're going to die then just walk away!" I cried.

"You asked for a little piece of information and you got it."

"Do you want to die?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Im not suicidal, if that's what you're asking."

"Sam wants to make a deal or something, to stop this from happening. Why wont you help him?" He didn't reply and it irritated me. "Dean Winchester, if you carry on being a child I will kill you myself damn it!" I yelled, and he looked at me shocked. "Why dont you care that your dying?"

"I do!" He screamed. "I didn't care! I had nothing left. I made the deal for Sam. I had a way out! You were-" He stopped dead and took a deep breath. "I lost everything I had ten months ago. I had nothing to live for. I accepted what was going to happen! Then you show up and turn everything upside down!"

"What do you mean you had nothing to live for? You had Sam! He's your brother Dean."

"You don't understand." He mumbled, a lot calmer now.

"Don't tell me I don't understand. You are being pathetic. Dean, how is Sam going to feel when you die?"

"It doesn't matter. Its a done deal. Nothing I can do now."

"So you're just going to sit around, waiting to die?" I shouted, getting up from the sofa.

"No, Isabella. I'm going to kill as many sons of bitches as I can. So you can either stay in your own little world, pretending this isn't real and wallowing over your ex boyfriend who dumped you. Or you can get off your high horse and fight along side us. Something bad is happening. And I would love for you to be able to go back to your normal life and have friends. But truth is, you can't. This is your life and as much as it kills me to say this, you are never gonna get out."

"Dean, hold me." A voice murmured from behind me. Deans' eyes widened as he looked over my shoulder and I spun around. It was the man who had shown up in my room three months ago, the night before Bobby came to get me. "That was beautiful."

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at Dean, who was shaking with anger. But there was fright in his eyes. He was afraid.

"It hurts that you don't remember me, Bella."

"You dont have the right to call her that." Dean swore.

"Oh, Dean. I can call her whatever the hell I want." He disappeared. "Right baby?" The hairs on the back of my neck raised and I cringed at how close he was as he appeared behind me, but I couldn't move away.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, wrapping his hand around my wrist and pulling me behind him. He never let go of my wrist.

"I think you know why I am here."

"I wont let you take her." Were they talking about me?

"They will find her eventually, Dean. You tried to stop it once before, but you just postponed it." The man chuckled and held out his hand to me. "Come with me, Isabella."

"Bella, whatever he says, do not go with him. Ever." Dean said to me, his eyes locked on this man.

"She belongs-"

"She belongs here with me! You are not taking her anywhere. She has told me a million times and more that she will never leave with you."

"Ah, but now she can't remember ever saying that." He laughed. "She wants to come with me, but she doesn't understand why."

"She did understand and she decided to stay. Im not going to let her leave with you."

"She is mine!" The man screamed, swinging his arm, he knocked Dean across the room and began walking towards me. "Time to go, Isabella."

"Stay away from me!" I murmured, shakily, stepping backwards, away from him. I knew deep down this man was trouble. He was evil.

"We belong together, Bella." He shouted, angry. I wanted to laugh at him.

I stopped walking backward and he had come so close, his face was centremetres from mine. "Sorry," I shrugged. "But you're not that lucky and I'm not that desperate." I brought my knee up and hit him in the groin. He bent over in pain and I brought my fist down across the side of his face and he fell to the floor. He didn't move again and I worried. Did I kill him? I didn't even hit him that hard.

"There she is." I heard Dean whisper and groan as he got himself up. I looked at him and he had another cut on the side of his already beaten face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"No more chick flick moments." He said, holding his hand up. He walked over to the body on the floor and just stared.

"Is he dead? I honestly didn't hit him that hard." I defended myself. Dean shook his head.

"He was dead before he even came into this room, Bells. Don't let the lack of breath and movement fool you. He is still here and he can hear everything that is going on in this room." As he spoke, the mans hand shot out and grabbed my ankle. I screamed and Dean stamped on the arm, which effectively let me go and fell to the floor, again.

"Okay, so on a scale of one to ten, how screwed up was my life before the coma?" I asked. Dean looked at me and smirked.

"Ten being what?"

"Beyond screwed." I mumbled.

"Eleven."

. . . .

My life seemed to have taken a turn for the worst. I was happy, I had friends. I had a boyfriend who was the best thing that had ever happened to me... That I could remember. But then everything changed. Edward left, a different kind of dead man came into my home, Bobby kidnapped me and sent me on a crazy road trip with two brothers who could barely stand each other. Now here I am, sat in a nasty motel room, a dead man tied to a chair, Sam polishing his guns and Dean was having a staring contest with said dead man.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Shemal." He answered, smiling at me.

"Lord of the Demon." I murmured, confused. What could he possible want with me? Sam looked at me in shock.

"Very clever, child." Shemal smiled, adoringly.

"Who is coming for me?"

"That's enough." Deans said. He looked at Sam and nodded his head toward Shemal.

"You're going to be dead soon, Dean. Who is going to protect your lover then?" Dean ignored his question and Sam gagged him.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted at Dean.

"Bella, you dont want to know."

"Yes I do!"

"No, Bella! You used to beg us to make him stop! You would cry and scream and beg! He used to make you think things. You thought you were going insane!" Both me and Dean looked at Sam in shock. He was usually so calm. I couldn't argue anymore. I needed to know what was after me. I couldn't just sit around and wait for something bad to happen. "If he tells you what they are, if you let him get to you like he did before, then he will get back inside your head, and we'll lose you."

_"Too late."_ Shemal said. I looked over at him, but he still had the tape over his mouth. I put my hand to my temple as his sinister laugh sounded in my head.

* * *

**Reviews are like a hugg from Dean... Yummy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its short AND late. I am so sorry. Internet got cut off and I moved into my new house, had no time to write. So here is a short update and I should be back next week with a nice long chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

"Bella, sweetie?" A female voice cooed. "It's not real. Momma is here." I opened my eyes to see a beautiful, auburn haired woman. She had the most amazing green eyes and a gorgeous red smile.

"Mommy?" I whispered, my hand reaching out to her. My mothers eyes widened, she was shocked.

"Oh baby, you're talking to me!" Her hand grasped mine and she kissed it.

Tears fell down her cheeks and her smile was blinding. She was happy. I loved seeing her this happy. I looked away from her to take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed, which had straps attatched to it. To restrain me...? The room I was in was mostly padded, there was nothing in the room I could defend myself with, if needed. I heard moaning coming from the halls. I looked out and saw someone standing in my doorway.

"It was here you know. I saw it with my own eyes. Nearly four hundred years ago." A young teenage girl was rambling. She was speaking to the door. She turned to me then, grinning at me. This wasn't just any teenage girl. It was Alice, Edward's sister, who was a vampire. But instead of her perfectly shaped, pale face, she had a pink face with a very obvious scar, starting just above her eye leading all the way down to her chin. Her normally black, spikey hair was long and brown. She was very much human."It was a long time ago for someone my age." I frowned at her, then felt myself going dizzy. She walked out of the room after waving at me and I tried to get off the bed to follow her.

"Alice, come back!" I called. My mothers hand wrapped, lightly around my wrist. I looked towards her to see concern written all over her face.

"That was Mary, my sweet."

"What's happening?" I asked, tears filling my eyes. I was so confused.

"We are going to get you better, I swear to you. You just have to stay with us. Stay awake, Bella." She begged. Nodding to her, I pressed my head back against my pillow, closing my eyes for a second. Trying to gather my thoughts.

I opened my eyes and looked towards my mother, but she wasn't there. The bright white room I had been in was gone. I was back in the motel room with Sam and Dean. Shemal still tied to the chair, a small smirk on his face, his eyes shining with humour.

"How're you holding up? No headaches?" Sam asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head, deciding against telling him about my daydream.

"Who is he Sam?"

"I can be whoever you want me to be." The voice inside my head spoke. I glared at Shemal and Sam noticed.

"Bella, he isn't a good guy. Whatever feelings you are having, just... I dont know how to explain this exactly, but an ancestor of yours promised him a daughter down the line. He picked your mother, but she fought him. For years and years she kept him away from her, but eventually, she went mad." My mom went crazy? "She knew the only way he could have her was if he killed her with his own demons. She couldn't stop him, so..."

"She shot herself." I murmured, not knowing how I knew. Sam nodded sadly.

"She ended her own life so he couldn't hurt her anymore. But she didn't think it through. She never thought about what would happen after. You see, he cant have her, but she gave him the next best thing."

"Me."

"He needs you dead before he can have you. So he will try and cut off your ties. He needs your soul to be tied to him completely. Bella, don't let him convince you."

"So who is it that is after me?"

"What is she talking about?" I heard Bobby's gruff voice sound from behind me. When did he get here? I turned to look at him, only to find him sitting at a desk, speaking to a man in a long, white coat.

"She is convinced that they have a demon held hostage." The doctor spoke. I heard a sniffle beside me, so I turned to Sam, but he wasn't there. I was back in an office. I could smell the hospital supplies.

"This isn't real." I muttered, getting up from my chair. "You're dead! What is going on?"

"Bella, what can we do to convince you that we aren't the bad guys? That there is no such thing as monsters and demons. Sam and Dean? They are the ones who are trying to hurt you. They are trying to take you away from your family who love you!" I shook my head at the doctor.

"Dean would never hurt me!" I cried. "Sam-" I was cut off by Bobby.

"Dean, that's the one who is in love with her right?" He asked the doctor.

"He was. But for the past ten months, Bella hasn't remembered them. She had an awakening for a few months. She made some friends, she even got herself a boyfriend, Edward. He is just down the hall. But then it started again. Edward is convinced that he is a vampire. Mary Alice believes she sees the future. They made quite the little team. Edward broke up with Bella, convinced that he would be protecting her, not being around her. He also told Mary not to speak to Bella anymore. He wanted Bella to forget him. The pain caused Bella to have a relapse. She was convinced that she had a visitor, a demon, who wanted to take her away. She then went to her fathers house, when two men picked her up. They have taken her on a road trip, now she is regaining her memory of them." My mother was crying and I couldn't help but listen to what he was saying. "Sam and Dean are the most important part of her life, and the only way to make it stop completely, is to get rid of them."

"You mean she needs to kill them?"

"No!" I shouted. "You're lying!"

"She would have to make the decision." I was shaking my head frantically.

"I wont hurt them!" I cried.

"Bella, it is the only way to get better." Bobby reasoned. I pulled my knees to my chest, buried my hands in my hair and began to pull, still shaking my head. "Bells, dont you want to be normal again? Kill them, Bells. Please!"

"No!" I screamed, only to be dragged up and shaken. I closed my eyes tight, then opened them again, focusing on Dean's face. He was holding my hands down, staring at me with worry and shock.

"You back?" He asked.

The next thing I knew, Shemal was standing behind Dean, holding a huge knife. "Dean!" I cried, shoving him to the floor, turning to face Shemal. Who wasn't there. I looked back to his chair, and there he was, still tied down, that same smirk on his face.

"You're not ready." He said as if I knew what he was talking about.

I turned to Dean, who was getting up off of the floor. "Im sorry." I whispered, walking to him. He nodded at me, and glared at Sam.

"What the hell did you tell her?" He shouted.

"Only what she needed to know, Dean."

"Look at her! Damn it, Sam. This is exactly what we've been trying to avoid!"

"It's not his fault." I told them, getting in between them. I put my hand on Deans chest, which visibly calmed him. "It happened before Sam said anything."

. . . .

I sat on one of the beds in the room, waiting for Dean to return with the coffee. Sam was circling the Devils Trap that encased Shemal. He kept throwing me worried glances, making sure I was still 'in the room' so to speak. It had been extremely awkward and strained since they figured out I was going insane. The boys questioned me repeatedly for about three hours, then decided they were going to kill Shemal. Only they didnt know how. I assumed they were only going to remove him from his host, but in the end, he would come back to me. He will always find me.

Dean burst into the room, slamming the door behind him. There was a thin layer of sweat on his bright red face, his breathing was laboured. The fact that he held no coffee confirmed my theory that he was just running from someone. Or something.

"What happened?" Sam asked, rushing to Deans side. He couldnt reply and I couldnt notice anything but the raging fear in his eyes. I walked over, cautiously, and rested my hand on his arm. He recoiled like I had burned him, which stung. Tears sprung to my eyes as I pulled my hand away.

"Dean?" I whispered. He turned to look at me with a sad smile and apology in his eyes.

"Big dog." He told us, fear shaking in his voice. Sam put his hand to his mouth, walking backwards and sat on the bed. When he sat, he shook his head.

"I dont understand." I murmured. "We hunt evil all the time, Dean, and you're scared of dogs?"

"Hell Hound would be more precise." Shemal laughed from his place in the middle of the room.

"Its too soon." Sam mumbled, ignoring Shemal.

I was confused. Hell Hounds? I looked at Dean and saw his pale, scared face staring right back at me, his eyes begging me to understand.

_"I have less than two months left... I lost everything I had ten months ago... Its a done deal."_

_"Hell Hounds would be more precise."_

_"Its too soon."_

I put two and two together and I dont know how the hell, but I knew. My stomach twisted. I felt sick. Shaking my head I looked back at Dean with a sharp glare.

"You made a deal with a crossroads demon? Are you insane?" I cried. He put his head down. "What was you thinking? Or better yet, why werent you thinking?"

"Bella, Sam died." He defended himself. "He was stabbed-"

"Oh blah, blah, blah. Your boyfriend is such a whine." Shemal said to me. "Sammy died and Belly wouldnt wake up so Deenie wanted to join em. Didn't think it through that he would actually have to leave."

"Dean, what did you do?" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. My hands found my hair and a sat on the floor, resting my head against the wall.

"Bella, please talk to me." Bobby whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open, only to be welcomed by the face of my brother.

"There she is!" Jay smiled, patting my feet. He was standing at the end of my hospital bed.

I tried to sit up, but was held down by the restraints attatched to the bed. Bile rose in my throat as I began to panic. I pulled at the restraints, thrashing around. "Let me out!" I screamed, still pulling. I felt the cuts on my wrists begin to form. Tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that I was tied down. My worst fear.

Bobby put his hand on my shoulder, whispering soothing words and Jay was holding down my feet.

"Please! Let me go!" I continued to cry but nobody came to my aid. "Dean! Sam! Please, help me!"

"They aren't real, Bella!" Jay shouted at me from the end of the bed. "Say it and we will untie you."

"Jay!" Bobby called, strictly.

"Say they aren't real, Bella! Believe it!" I shook my head, still crying.

"They are real. You are dead." I said as calmly as I could. Jay laughed out loud.

"You make up your own fancy land and kill off your own family? You are sick, Bella."

"Let. Me. Go!" I screamed. A nurse ran in then, with a needle. I didn't fight her as she stuck it in my arm. Anything to get me away from these restraints.

. . . .

I stood from the ground, took out my knife that was tucked into my pants, walked over to the devil trap holding Shemal, kneeled to the floor and scraped away part of the huge symbol. Dean and Sam were shouting something in the back ground, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, it was all mumbled together, and sounded like they were in a different room. I knew they wanted to stop me, but I knew this was the right thing to do. He told me so.

I felt someone grab my arm, pulling me away from Shemal, but I knew they were too late. My head began to pound, my ears were ringing. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I felt a sharp pain in my hip and on my head. I had fallen to the ground. I saw Dean slam into the wall and fall to the ground. Everything began to blur, the last thing I saw was Shemal kneeling beside me.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it is short. More Dean yumminess next week :) Reviewws are veryy welcome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, not as long as I would have liked, but my man got a bad case of the flu. Enjoy!**

* * *

I smelt the burning before I saw the fire.

My blurred vision made out Sam's body lying on the floor, bloody.

Dean was saying something, but I couldn't make out what it was.

_Shemal._ Where did he go? And what the frig did he do to me to make me let him out?

The heat in the room was becoming unbearable. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees and made my way through the smoke, towards Sam. When I reached him, I immediately checked for a pulse. The small beats beneath my fingers made me sigh in relief as I rolled him on to his back.

"Sammy?" Dean's gruff voice coughed out.

"Over here!" I called, waving my arm so he could come help me with his brother. I coughed hard as he ran to us, his worried gaze met mine.

"Cover your face, don't breathe it in!" He ordered, pulling Sam into a sitting place. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and nose, holding it with my left hand then wrapped my right arm under Sam, helping Dean lift him up into a standing position. The flames had covered the door, we couldn't get out. I could feel the panic begin to well up in my chest. I felt the familiar tiredness coming on, I knew I would be back in that hospital any second now. I looked straight into the flames as Dean pulled Sam to the window. I heard the his elbow banging against the glass, before a crack sounded, just a little louder than the flames that were threatening to engulf the entire room. I saw a figure move through the flames. I thought I was imagining it at first, but when the figure came closer and the flames lit in exactly the right place, I saw his face. It was my brother. Jay.

I knew it wasn't a good sign seeing him here, for obvious reasons. One: he's dead. Two: was I only seeing him because I had told him he wasn't around when I was in the hospital bed. Was this just a nightmare. I blinked back the sting in my eyes which the smoke had caused. When I opened them, Jay had moved closer to me. I didn't concentrate on the fact that he was standing in the middle of a fire and clearly wasn't in pain. I was too busy trying to figure out why I thought he was going to hurt me.

"Bella!" Dean shouted at me, coming over and grabbing my arm. "What the hell are you doing?" He dragged me to the window, roughly. I climbed out after Dean and looked back into the room.

Jay gave me a cocky smirk before the flames engulfed him and Dean dragged me away.

. . . .

It had been three days since the fire. It took Sam two days before he could focus properly. He had hit his head when he fell to the floor which gained him a concussion. Dean got a few scrapes and serious gash in his arm, which he reluctantly allowed me to patch up, considering Sam wasn't even awake. But before we did any patching up or sleeping, Dean had run around our new shabby motel room, covering every possible entrance with salt. After twenty minutes the room was covered with symbols, protecting us from all kinds of monsters, which made me realise that I had clearly missed something big.

The two days of Sam being out, there was complete silence. Dean wouldn't speak to me. He wouldn't even look at me. All I heard from him in the forty-eight hours was _'What is it about you, huh Bella? Do you have an ulterior motive that you're not telling us about, because every time you make a move, one of us almost dies for you.'_

Sam had forgiven me after I apologised, explaining to him that I had no recollection of what happened before or after I had released Shemal. I begged Dean to listen to me, but still, he blocked me out.

"What happened, Sam?" I asked when Dean left to get breakfast.

"When he got out, Dean managed to pull you away before he touched you. Shemal had you under a spell or something. You just stood there, but when you passed out, that was when it all happened. Shemal summoned his demons and Dean tried to stop him. He threw Dean into the wall and tried to take you."

"But he didn't. What happened, Sam?"

"I shot him, and he just laughed." I frowned at him. He wasnt telling me something.

"Sam?"

"I shot him with the colt, Bella." He cut me off.

"It didn't kill him." I said, running my hand through my hair. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we find another way to kill him. His demons disappeared when Dean started exorcising them." He told me.

"Find another way to kill him? How long will that take? I let him escape! He got into my head. It felt like I was doing the right thing, I wanted him to get out." Tears fell from my eyes as I began to whisper. "He is going to kill me, Sammy. And I won't be able to stop him. He'll make me want it."

"Bella," He murmured, grabbing my hands and pulling me into a tight hug. I could just imagine the frown on his face and his tense jaw. I knew he just turned this into his own personal mission. "I won't let him get you. I will do whatever it takes. I promise you that."

I didn't say anything else. I wanted to tell him about Jay, but not at this moment. I just wanted to be held. The comfort was amazing and Sam must have felt the same way as he didn't move to let go. Sam was like my brother and it felt right to have family comforting me. It didn't last long though. Dean stormed into the room and Sam pulled away from me, clearing his throat. Dean's face showed a mixture of emotion. Then it went back to his usual, blank face. I didn't understand what was wrong, but Sam clearly did.

"Sure moves fast, eh Sammy?" He joked without humour.

"Dean, it wasn't even-" Dean cut him off by holding up his hand.

"Save it. This is a whole new level of low, Sam." He wouldn't look at Sam as he spoke. He put some papers down on the table and sat down.

"Like you never did it to me, Dean!"

"So, what, this is some sort of sick revenge? Payback for what happened years ago?"

"No, Dean! It didn't mean anything. You are reading into it way too much." I felt a little dumb considering they were having a full-blown argument and I still couldn't work out what they were arguing about.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Sammy." I walked over to the table to read what Dean had brought in. I froze as I saw the familiar face on the front of a news article.

"Dean, you know I wouldn't." Sam said, overly serious which made Dean finally look at him. "It was nothing."

"Guys-" I murmured.

"Shut up." They both said in unison. I looked at Dean, who was glaring at me. I felt a lone tear escape my eye as I held the piece of paper closer to me. Dean's features softened when he saw that I was crying and he opened his mouth to speak, but Sam got there first.

"Bella, what have you got there?" He asked, gently taking the paper from my hand. He looked over the article and frowned, placing it on the table for Dean to read. "Do you know this girl?" I looked at my old roommates smiling face on the front of the article and read the headline again.

Young Girl Stabbed To Death In Parking Lot.

"It's Jo."

. . . .

We left for Iowa that same day. The drive was awkward as Dean was angry at me for what I had done, which was understandable. But he was also mad at Sam, that I didn't understand. Dean played his classic rock music the entire way, only stopping for gas and food, but still not speaking. Sam would try to make conversation with him, but he would just turn up the music. Sam said something about him needing to grow up and stop hiding from the things he doesn't like, so Dean turned off the radio. But still did not speak. Making the drive down right uncomfortable.

"How do you know this girl, Bella?" Sam asked, obviously trying to pass the time.

"She was my roommate." I answered, not wanting to talk about it, but that didn't stop him.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"What, you think I had something to do with this?" I was furious. Questioning me like I was one of 'them'.

"No, of course not. It would just be easier if we knew what hurt her."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I havent seen her for months." I scowled out of the window, not wanting to speak anymore.

Maybe I was over reacting, but I was _pissed_.

Sam tried speaking to me again, but this time with a different approach.

"It says in the article that she was a student. Did you know any of her other friends?" I nodded, still refusing to speak. "Maybe, if you're up to it, you could question them? See if Jo was acting weird, seeing anything strange." His words reminded me of that last night I spent with her.

_"They're following me!" She cried hysterically. I hugged her to calm her down, but her breathing was way too fast. She was having a full-blown panic attack._

_"I need you to calm down, sweetie." I whispered. "I need you to breathe slowly, and tell me what is going on."_

_"They're outside!" She sobbed. I jumped off the bed and ran to my window, moving the curtain the tiniest bit to see outside. "No!" I turned to look at her. "If they know I saw them, they will kill me!"_

_"Do you know who they are?" I asked, wondering who could have scared her this much._

_"No, they have followed me for days now! I didn't think anything about it, until tonight. One of them said my name! Then I saw his face!" A whole new round of tears came._

_"What did he look like?" I asked, but she just stared at me, her eyes begging me not to make her say it._

"The last time I saw her, she mentioned someone following her." I told him. I saw Dean look at me through the rearview mirror. "She was_ terrified_. She said one of them knew her, it said her name. I assume it was an it because when I asked her what it looked like, she couldn't even speak. She was very sure that whatever it was, if she knew of its presence, it would kill her."

"So the real question is; What the hell sorta monster stabs its victims to death?" Dean said, pulling into another shabby motel.

We decided to sleep up and get started on the hunt tomorrow. Sam went straight into the bathroom, saying he was in urgent need of a shower, leaving me and Dean in the room together. Alone.

Dean cleared his throat after a few seconds of awkward silence, slung his bag on to the floor, then threw his body across on of the beds. I assumed that was his way of telling me that I wasn't sleeping in a bed with him tonight. I sighed and put _my_ bag down. Climbing into the empty bed, I placed my knife under my pillow and faced away from Dean, waiting for sleep to take me.

Sam snored loudly in my ear. He was way too snuggly for my liking and he hogged the covers. He had woken me up some time after midnight, asking if he could share the bed as the floor was too cold. Two hours later I was still awake and freezing. I climbed out of bed and skipped over to Dean's, my bare feet not liking the cold floor. I sat beside him, only to be met with a gun to my head.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." I mumbled, sarcastically, pushing the gun away from me. Dean let out a small chuckle and looked at me through his tired eyes.

"What's up, sweetheart? Bad dream?" He mocked. "Did'ya want to snuggle?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." I bit back. "Your brother seems to enjoy cuddling, _too_ much." We both looked over to Sam, who was still snoring.

"You were sleeping together?" Dean asked, his tone angry.

"Well, technically, no. Sam slept. I was awake and fighting him off."

"Well, you're not staying here. You can't buy me off with sweet talk. I've got my pride, you know." He rambled.

"I understand." I muttered sarcastically and stood up, but was pulled back down when Dean grabbed my arm.

"Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole 'having my pride' thing was just a smokescreen." I rolled my eyes as he smirked and moved over, making room for me.

The next morning Sam woke me up with a breakfast that consisted of a cup of coffee and flapjacks. Dean was already out when I woke, he had gone to inspect the body. Sam didn't go with him because they didn't want me to be on my own.

"I'm sorry about last night." Sam mumbled, embarrassed. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it."

"Dean told me I was trying to hug you."

"So, you're a cuddly sleeper. Nothing wrong with that." I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want him to apologise, he didn't do anything wrong.

"Dean wasn't too happy. I got an earful this morning." I frowned. What?

"Why?"

"He thinks," he started, his lips twitching from his attempt to not smile. "He thinks that I have feelings for you." My eyes grew wide and my heart pounded. I felt sick."

"But you _don't_." I told him, I was nervous, but not for good reasons. Sam couldn't have feelings for me. It was wrong on so many levels. I saw him as a brother. It would be so _awkward!_

"No!" He rushed out. "No, no, no. I don't, seriously." Relief washed through me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I gave him a nervous chuckle and he smiled at me.

"So it turns out that little Jo had no blood in her body when she turned up at the morgue. She was completely drained." Dean said, walking into the motel room and glaring at me.

"Yeah, but she was _stabbed_, so she will have bled out. That's normal, right?" I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart. But the pretty little bite mark on her neck wasn't just an ordinary Hickey."

"Vampire?" Sam stood, getting all serious.

"I think so."

Once again, my heart began pounding. Vampires. Edward. _But, why..._

"Why would a vampire stab its victim?" Poor Jo. She was one of my closest friends and now I'm acting like I never even met her. "They are like, super strong."

"Maybe it prefers cold blood." Sam said.

"That is disgusting." I mumbled.

"Drinking blood is disgusting. I'm just saying, everybody has their preferences." He smirked at me and winked. I laughed out loud when Dean shouted at us to concentrate. "Okay, Bell, you wanna come with me to speak to some of Jo's friends? We could get some dinner on the way back?" I caught on, realising he was messing with Dean, who looked like he was going to shoot someone.

"Yeah, sure-"

"Shut up, Sam. Bella and I will go, you can call Bobby and fill him in." Dean mumbled and walked out the room. I chuckled and followed him out.

We were driving towards the school when Dean started huffing. He was angry about something and he wanted me to know it was partly at me too. I rolled my eyes, but took the bait.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Dean, I know you and I know when you're angry." I reasoned, keeping my voice soft.

"You don't know anything about how I feel, sweet cheeks." He scoffed and threw me a very fake smile.

"I think I do." I whispered, turning my head to look out of the window. Dean stayed silent for a while.

"I don't want to dance with you anymore." He said, quietly. I looked at him and gasped, he looked so fragile. I had never seen him look this hurt before.

"You think we're dancing?" I asked, knowing he didn't mean it in a physical sense.

"That's all we've ever done."

"I want to be your best friend again. I want you to trust me like you used to." He didn't look at me, he kept his eyes on the road, but I smiled and reached for his hand. He gripped mine tightly and I saw his adams apple bob as he swallowed. Dean Winchester was nervous. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't really give me much of a choice there, did ya, sweetheart?"

"Is Jay alive?" He frowned and looked at me, then back at the road.

"No. Why?" He asked, shortly.

"Never mind." I mumbled. I didn't want him to think I was crazier than I was already.

"Bella, you seeing dead people now too?" Too late. I took a deep breath and told him what I saw in the fire. "Bella, Jay died in that warehouse." I looked at him and he sighed. "That dream you had? When you saw Sam die?" I nodded. "That really happened. Shemal found you through Jay. He made him take you to him and when he did, that is when everything kind of fell apart."

"That is what you were talking about when you said every time I make a move one of you almost dies."

"No! I was angry. I can't even count how many times you have almost died for me. _Because_ of me." He shook his head, refusing to look at me. "Jay was on our side, for years we were all together. Then he started having blackouts."

"Like me?"

He nodded and continued. "It got to a point where he would do things to try to kill Sam and I. You would always catch him out, but he stayed because it wasn't his fault. But then he started hurting you. It seemed like little accidents at first. You would trip over his feet when we were near some shards of glass. He would leave a knife in your bed, saying he meant to move it. You were getting hurt a lot, but we all over looked it. Until you started having blackouts too. You would tell me his 'plan' and that you wanted me to save you, like I promised." Tears filled his eyes, but I knew him well enough to know he would never let them fall. "I _tried."_

"I know." He looked at me, questioning me.

"In my dream, you were late. He planned on making you watch him take me." He tensed his jaw and looked back at the road. "I begged for you to leave, but you refused."

"I couldn't leave you there." I nodded. "Bella, Jay took you to the warehouse. He grabbed you from the motel. Sam followed behind."

"But I don't understand. Shemal wants female members of my line. Why did he go for Jay?"

"Because he knew that you would accept whatever Jay would do to you. You let him get into your head because you love him. But it wasn't Jay, Bella. He was possessed."

"By Shemal?" I gasped.

He nodded. "It shouldn't have gotten past us. We should have paid more attention. He killed Jay as soon as he left his body. He knew you only had us. Once we were dead, you would go with him willingly. I promised I would protect you, but the one night you needed me most, was the one night I left you alone."

"But I am safe _now_." I told him, but he shook his head.

"Bella, this life, this _job_, you will never be safe. I can't protect you forever." My stomach dropped but I felt a bit of anger well up inside me.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me." He chuckled.

"No, you don't. Well, you didn't, but that is what I do. Because whether you like it or not, Swan, you and Sammy are my life and I will do anything I have to, to keep you both safe."

"Like trade your soul?" He sighed and nodded.

"It should have been me. I should have been the one who died saving you." I rolled my eyes.

"Is this about your pride, Dean? Because-"

"Bella, when you remember, you will understand. I deserved to die that night. I left you when you told me- I can't regret everything that happened that night, Bells. But it was the worst night of my life."

* * *

**Yummy Dean! Thankya for reading, you are all awesome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing! Sadly :(**

* * *

After speaking to some of Jo's friends, we came to the conclusion that she had infact been stalked. Her friends said that she changed, she was paranoid all the time, she stopped going to parties and she broke up with her long time boyfriend, convinced that he would die if he was around her. She eventually stopped coming out of her apartment, other than to visit her psyciatrist. It killed me to hear that Jo had turned from such a happy girl to a frightened hermit. I felt so guilty, leaving her alone when she told me that she was being followed.

On the way back to the motel, Dean didn't speak. He obviously didn't want to get into the conversation about 'Us' again. It wasn't an awkward silence, just frustrating. I didn't know what to say to him to get him to start speaking to me, so I decided to just sit and freeze my ass off.

Dean looked over at my arms and saw the goosebumps there, which caused a small smile to appear on his face. He reached over for my hand and I relaxed.

_It was freezing in the motel room. No matter how many jackets I put on, nothing worked. I was still cold. My back ached from the cold and my face hurt. I made sure my hands didn't touch anywhere on my body because they were like ice._

_"I can think of a way to warm you up." Dean said with an adorable smile on his face._

_"How?" I asked, hesitantly. He was acting way too innocent for him to be suggesting something... Innocent._

_"Take off your clothes." He said, walking over to me and removing his shirt. My eyes widened and he grinned._

_"And how is that supposed to warm me up?"_

_"I will share my body heat with you." He winked._

_"No thanks, I'll just freeze." I mumbled, pulling his coat tighter around myself. He rolled his eyes and took off his pants. "Woah! That's quite enough clothing removed." Putting as much distance as I could between us._

_"Bella, what do you think im going to do?" He asked in a hurt tone. "Im not going to force you into anything. You're freezing, I just want to help you warm up."_

_I knew he was right. It was the most succesful way to get warm. I felt bad for hurting his feelings, but I was nervous about him seeing me in my underwear._

_"Don't be a pervert." I warned._

_"Scout's honour."_

_He smiled and I began to remove my clothes. When I had finished, he just stared at me. My body. I got too nervous under his gaze so I jumped onto the bed and ducked under the covers. Dean took a noticeable deep breath, then joined me. _

_When he finally settled next to me, he wrapped me up in his arms and held me to him. He looked down at me, staring into my eyes, then down to my lips. I was so nervous, it felt like I was about to lose my virginity again._

_Again?_ I am a virgin, right?

I opened my mouth, ready to ask Dean about it. We were best friends, so he would know, right? Or maybe we didn't talk about stuff like that. And if I was still a virgin, wouldn't he laugh at me? Or maybe he wouldn't. I decided to ask him anyway. I did need to know the answer.

"Dean," I started. "I need to ask you a question. But please don't make fun of me, it's just that, I kind of need to know and I thought I already knew the answer, but then I realised-"

"Just ask the damn question, Bella."

"Am I a virgin?" I blurted out. "I mean, I cant remember my past and I just assumed that I was... A virgin."

"No." He said shortly. "You're not." I blushed and looked out of the window. He tightened his hold on my hand, briefly, telling me silently not to be shy.

"Who was my first?" I asked him. "I must have told you, right? We were pretty close." He clenched his jaw and swallowed.

"Ask Sam." He said, once again bluntly, which made me think he wasn't too happy about this conversation.

My stomach dropped. Sam? Was he my first? I felt sick. Its not that I thought Sam wasn't good looking, cause he is. But Sam is my big brother figure. I could never have thought of him as anything else. We must have been drunk. _Very drunk._ I looked up at Dean, feeling ill.

"Sam?"

"Yup." Oh.

"How old was I?" I asked.

"Nineteen." He mumbled.

_"Are you an idiot?"_

_"This is not your business, Jay. Just leave it." I hissed, trying not to draw attention to us, given the way Jay was glaring towards the Winchester brothers._

_"He is way too old for you!"_

_"No he's not. Besides, it's not like we're in a relationship."_

_"Bella, if dad finds out-"_

_"Dad won't find out." I told him, pointing the gun I had just finished cleaning at him. "You are my brother, and I love you, But if you say another word about this, I _will_ shoot you."_

_"I'm just worried about you, Bella." I cocked the gun and he put his hands up. "Okay, I'll stop."_

That was the first memory I'd had of Jay. I realised then that I hadn't even mourned his death. I didn't even miss him. How twisted was that?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Dean stopped at a red light and a man who was sat in a cafe was staring into the car. My eyes widened. Dean started driving again and I turned to him.

"Pull over." I said. He frowned at me.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say, please, Dean."

He did as I had asked and we both jumped out of the car. I ran towards the cafe, Dean right behind me. As soon as I entered, my eyes sought him out. There he was, as beautiful as ever, smiling at me. I stopped when I saw him, making Dean walk right into me.

"What the hell, Bella?" He huffed. "What is going on." He followed my gaze to Edward and stiffened. "Son of a bitch."

I walked towards his table and sat down opposite him, Dean stood at the side of the table, closer to me, holding a knife covered with dead mans blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked Edward, harshly. He looked slightly shocked and hurt at my tone.

"I am hunting." Dean snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you kill her?" I asked, Dean looked at me as if I was crazy, which was quite understandable considering I had just sat down and started conversing with a vampire.

"No, Bella, How could you even ask me that?"

"How the hell do you know her name?" Dean demanded, glaring at Edward. Damn.

"I think we should have this conversation elsewhere." I stood up, holding Dean's arm down, knowing that he would flip with my next words. "Edward, could you meet us at the motel?"

"Edward?" Dean shouted, causing the entire cafe to turn our way.

"At the motel, Dean, please."

"I don't have a car, Bella. It's pretty open out here, I cant expose myself by running."

"You can catch a ride with us." Dean glared at me, but I ignored him.

.

.

"Sammy, you will never believe what Bella forgot to mention about her boyfriend!" Dean exclaimed as Sam walked through the door. I sighed and shook my head.

"Ex." I murmured. Edward looked at me, his expression was heartbreaking to see.

"That makes it so much better!" Dean huffed.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, looking between me and Dean, then his eyes rested on Edward. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and I stood in front of him.

"You get anywhere near him with that knife and you will be dead before you hit the ground." I glared at him and he backed off.

"Edward is a vegetarian. Bella thought she could tame a lion."

"Dean, please stop this."

He sat down on the bed and I looked over at Edward, he smiled at me, but I did not return it.

"Did you kill Jo, Edward?" I asked.

"No, you know I would never kill an innocent." Dean laughed and Edward sighed. "Bella, baby, you know me." My stomach did flips at the endearment, but I pushed the feelings away.

"Then you know who did." He looked at the floor, his face looked so sad, I wanted to hold him. "Tell me who killed our friend, Edward."

"Victoria"

I gasped, closing my eyes.

"You're telling me that you left a vampire out there who you knew found it hard to control his bloodlust? Bella, don't you know anything?" Sam shouted. I looked at him in shock.

"Don't speak to her like that." Edward growled. Dean stood then, getting in Edwards face.

"Stop!" I shouted, putting myself between them. I pushed Dean away, but I couldn't move Edward an inch.

"Your thoughts are full of her, but she doesnt even remember half the things that you do." Edward sneered, glaring at Dean. "She isn't your girl."

"Yeah, well she ain't yours anymore either."

"His thoughts?" Sam asked, making both Edward and Dean back down.

"He reads minds." I told them. Edward glared at me but I just shrugged.

A growl suddenly ripped through the room and Dean flew into the wall.

"Dean!" I shouted, running to him. Edward growled again and knocked Sam to the ground, unconcious.

"You slept with him?" He growled at me.

"What? No!" I shouted looking over at Dean, who had climbed to his feet and was staring wide eyed at me. "Not like it is any of your business anyway."

"Don't lie to me! I saw it in his head. You're willing to give this man everything he doesn't want. Everything I offered you. What can he give you that I can't?"

"You didn't want me, Edward. You told me that." I glared at him and he shook his head.

"Bella, I will always want you. I love you so much that I wanted all in, but you didn't. I figured it was all or nothing and that it would be easier for me to break up with you. That way, you wouldn't break my heart when you left. But I'm willing to give you whatever you want. Baby, I love you and I am so sorry for the hurt I caused you."

"Don't." I looked away from him, only to have him grab my arms and force me to look at him.

"Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had a choice in that!" His eyes looked so hurt, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and make it all better, but I just... Couldn't. I didn't love him anymore. Not like I used to. "This is never going to change, Bella. I want you, I want to spend my life with you."

"You missed your chance, Edward. It's over."

"For him?" He shouted, pointing over at Dean. "He is going to be dead in just over a month. What will you do then?"

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. When I opened them, Dean has sat on the bed, resigned. Edward looked much calmer and Sam was beginning to wake up.

"Where is Victoria, Edward"

"Emmett and Rosalie took care of it through the night. They burned the pieces, she won't be coming back." I nodded at him briefly.

"Thank you." I opened the motel room door and gestured for him to leave. "Goodbye, Edward."

"Im so sorry, Bella." Edward whispered. I turned around, taking in my surroundings. We were in a cafeteria. Edward was wearing plain blue pants and a white t-shirt. I was wearing the same.

"What is going on?"

"Bella, I should never have left you." He got to his knees, beside my chair I was sitting in, and held my hands in his.

"Marry me, Bella."

My heart stuttered and a small smile appeared on my face. I wanted to say yes, but I knew this wasn't real. Right? But it was all too good, a human Edward? We could have children and grow old together. We could be happy. But then, what about Sam and Dean? Would a life with Edward, who was insane, be better than a life with Sam and Dean? My best friends? Edward had left me, but then again, so had they. But I wouldn't leave them.

"No." I told him. I stood up and began to walk away, back to my room. When I got there I was shocked to see I had a visitor.

"Bella, honey, there you are." He said, smiling brightly at me. He was so familiar, it hurt to look at him.

"Get out." I whispered, backing onto my bed.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Oh god, this was just so confusing. "Sweetie, we're going to get you out of here, you understand? But in order to do that, you need to help us out. You need to _want_ to leave."

"Who are you?" I asked, tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm your dad, Bella." He looked hurt that I didn't remember him, but I did. I knew he was important. I knew I loved him.

"But Bobby?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Bobby?" He asked, rocking back onto his heels. "Bobby is your step-father Bella." I shook my head again. This was all too much. I felt myself falling and I heard his cries. "Bella, please! I need you to come out of this. You are all I have left. Please, don't leave me again!"

"Shh," I whispered as my eyes closed.

When I woke up, it was dark. I was lying in bed and Dean was at my side, holding my hand. Sam wasn't in the room so it was just me and Dean. I began to sit up when he looked at me.

"Oh thank god!" He looked terrible. He looked like he hadnt slept in a while.

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice was croaky and my throat was dry as hell. Normally I just zone out, I dont usually pass out.

"Two weeks." He said. My eyes widened.

"There's no way... I was there like, twenty minutes." I took another look around the empty room. "Where's Sam?"

"He went out." I knew I wouldn't get anymore out of him and I was too tired to try. I moved to get up, but Dean held me down. "Don't, Bella. Just... Don't get up."

"Who is my father, Dean?" I whispered, looking at him.

"Bobby." He answered, not missing a beat.

"My real father."

He took a deep breath and watched me for a few seconds. "Charlie Swan."

"He was a Hunter?"

He nodded. "He was killed when you were six. One of Shemals men. You lived with him, your mom had Jay at Bobby's."

"What happened?"

"He was stabbed, you saw it. Then you moved in with Bobby." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Dean?" I looked at him as he lay next to me.

"Yeah, Bells?" He looked back at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Tell me who my first was."

He looked shocked at my question and my sudden change of subject. But I just couldn't talk about bad stuff right now.

"Bella-"

"The truth, please."

"I was your first, Bells." I closed my eyes and thanked my lucky stars. Cause if it was Sam, I wouldn't be feeling too good.

"Good."

"Good?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I thought, the other day, you were implying that Sam was my first and I just couldn't handle that." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked, rolling onto his side.

"Because he's not you." I whispered.

* * *

**Short I know, but I didnt have much time to work on it. Christmas shopping, poorly babies, very busy I am lol. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year Everyone! Thanks for your reviews, you are all amazing :)**

* * *

_"Don't hold back." He shouted. I threw another punch, which he avoided, once again. "Don't hold back!"_

_We were training out on the field in Bobby's yard. Sam was sat on the steps, sipping his beer, watching whilst Dean tried to 'teach me to fight'. They did this after every hunt we went on, if I made a mistake. I threw another punch, just missing Deans face. He grabbed my fist, twisting my arm around my back and pulling my back into his chest. He then roughly pushed me away._

_"Dammit, Bella!" He shouted. I turned to look at him, wondering why he was being this mean. My fighting was fine, I had kicked his ass too many times to count. "How many times do I have to tell you-"_

_"Just stop!" I cried. "I get it, Ok? I made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes, Dean!"_

_"In this line of work, you cant afford to make mistakes. One wrong move and you're dead." He grilled. I looked over at Sam, who was frowning at Dean. Glad I wasn't the only one to notice his strange behaviour, I looked back at him._

_"When you're over it, come find me." I muttered, then walked back towards the house. As I passed Sam, I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed._

_"So you're just going to walk away?" Dean called, storming towards me._

_"Do you wanna talk, Dean?" I asked sarcasticly, knowing the answer._

_"No."_

_"Then yes, I am going to walk away. Don't follow me."_

I woke up to Sam snoring loudly in the bed opposite me. I tried to sit up but was pinned down by Deans arm which was thrown across my waist. I placed my hand on his arm softly, then gently shook him. He let out a soft moan and shuffled until his head was buried in the crook of my neck. A shiver went through my whole body when I felt his lips press to my neck. His body stiffened and he lifted up his head, slowly, looking at me.

"Hi." I whispered.

He gave me a small smile as he sat up. "I didnt mean to hold you. I know you don't like it." He mumbled, rubbing his hands across his tired face.

"I dont mind you holding me, Dean."

He smiled a little then looked at me, seriously. "So... You dated a vampire."

"Yes, Dean. I dated a vampire." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Awesome." He said, ever the sarcastic.

"It wasn't that awesome. I hate having people make my decisions for me. That was all he did. I am an adult and he refused to see that."

He gave a short humourless laugh.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing I probably didnt want to know the answer.

"Nothing."

"Dean-"

"It just sucks!" He cut me off. I took one of his hands in mine and pulled him back down to the bed.

"What sucks?" I asked, turning his face so he would look at me.

"This," He said, gesturing between us. "I finally got you back and im going to lose it all in three weeks." I frowned, just realising that whilst I had been passed out, two weeks of Deans life had passed, which means he was closer to going to Hell. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I dont know what to do." I whispered, honestly, as tears filled my eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'll just miss you is all."

"Dean-"

"Im going to get a shower." He stood from the bed abruptly, leaving no room for argument. He stormed over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him.

Dean's mood swings were seriously beginning to grind on my nerves. I didn't know what I could say around him that wouldn't make him walk away. I sighed and stood from the bed, stretching. My whole body was sore, probably because I hadnt moved for a while.

"You okay?" I jumped and yelped at the sound of his voice. I spun around fast to make sure he wasn't close to me. He wasn't. He was standing by the window, looking out at the moon.

"Oh God." I said, through the lump in my throat. I felt sick.

"I'll take that as a no." He smirked as he turned to face me.

"What do you want?" I asked, desperately. He chuckled then walked closer to me.

"I wanted to check up on my sister, is that so wrong?" He smiled at me then wrapped his arms, slowly, around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

The bathroom door opened, Dean walked out, looking straight at me. I could tell his eyes were wide, even though I couldnt see him clearly from the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"Bella." His voice was low and raspy, he was worried and I couldnt care less. My brother was holding me. I missed him. "Do not wrap your arms around him. He is not your brother."

"Please, Bella. I missed you." Jay whispered in my ear. My arms wrapped around him straight away, I needed to comfort him.

A sharp pain shot through my head, making me gasp in surprise. I tried to pull away, but I couldnt find my balance. My vision went black and all I heard was Dean shouting my name.

_I woke with a start. Jay was standing over me, smiling menacingly. A shiver ran through me. It wouldn't be a lie to say his behaviour was starting to really scare me. I loved my brother, I did, but he seriously needed some help. I held myself up on my elbows and turned my head on a side, trying to see him right in the darkness._

_"Jay, what are you doing in here?" He never came into my room during the night. He shared with Sam, right next door._

_"Dean called. Said he was in trouble. Needs your help." Jay had been speaking in short sentances for a while now, but he had never sounded so emotionless. I looked at the side of the bed where Dean usually sleeps. It was still empty. No matter how much my brother was freaking me out, if Dean needed my help, I would go._

_"Okay." I mumbled, throwing the cover off the bed and getting up. I put on my shoes and went to grab my coat, but Jay grabbed my arm and told me there was not enough time. "Where's Sam?"_

_"Busy."_

_We ran to the parking lot, where Jay managed to break into and steal a car. I got into the passenger side and he wasted no time. We were speeding down the road before I had even managed to grab my seat belt._

_"Where are we going?" I asked him. He ignored me and carried on looking out at the road. "Jay?" His eyes flew up to the rearview mirror and suddenly turned angry. He slapped the steering wheel, making me jump._

_"Damn it!" He screamed. I looked behind us and saw Sam in a red car, following us. I turned back to Jay, who was glaring at the rearview mirror._

_"Jay?" He continued to ignore me. "Jay, please, you're scaring me."_

_"You should be scared." He shouted, then raised his hand, bringing it down across my face, knocking me unconcious._

_My head was throbbing. That was all I could think about when I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to will away the pain, and took in my surroundings. I was in an empty warehouse. I tried lifting myself up off the ground, but failed horribly. My hand had slipped in something wet, making me slap straight back to the ground. I heard someone approaching, my head shot up, only to fall back down in pain. That had been a stupid idea. I was going to kill Jay when he got better._

_"Looks like our princess is awake." Jay spoke as he knelt down to my height. I glared at him._

_"Where's Dean?" I asked, once again trying to sit myself up, this time succeeding._

_"Oh," He said as if he had just remembered. "He's not here. Never was."_

_"What?" I asked, shaking my head. "What is going on?"_

_"Its quite concerning, actually. You being so reckless for someone who doesnt want you." He patronised. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head._

_"Sam followed us."_

_"'Dean, I love you. Please!'" He smiled adoringly at me and I pulled away. "'Bella, it isn't right.'" _

_He looked towards the warehouse doors, which opened, as he expected. Just as I was about to cry for help, Jay put his hand over my mouth. "Shh. dont ruin the game."_

_"Bella?" Sam called._

_I tried to squirm out of Jays grip, but he held me tighter. I leaned forward just a tiny bit, which he allowed, then I threw my head back, right into his nose. His arms let go of me and I stood up and ran to Sam. A huge bang from behind me made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to see thick black smoke flying from my brothers mouth, outside one of the windows._

_"Oh god!" I cried, running back to my brother. "Jay!"_

_I got to him just as he fell to the ground. He was awake still, but he was pale, his eyes were unfocused._

_"Bella, are you okay?" Sam called from across the room._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Jay?"_

_"He's alive."_

_A hand grabbed my shoulder and threw me across the floor, into a wall. I grunted in pain as my head hit a table. I stood as soon as I stopped, only to see a man holding a knife to my brothers throat._

_"No!" I screamed, running towards them. The man sliced the knife across his neck, then walked away. I fell to the ground and my brother fell into my arms. He was holding his neck and gasping for breath. "Oh god, Jay! Its okay. Please dont die!" Tears fell from my eyes, I couldnt see. Jay was trying to say something, but it was muffled by him gurgling on his blood. His body stopped moving then, his eyes were glassy, but emotionless. He wasnt breathing. He gave up. "Somebody help me! Dean!" I moved his body so he was lying on the floor, removed his bracelet from his wrist and put it on my own. I stood, determined to get help._

_"Bella!" He whispered, his breath on my shoulder. He was right behind me. "Your brother is dead!"_

_"No," I cried, pulling away. He was holding my arms tight enough to leave bruises. "Let me go!"_

_"It's your turn!" A sinister laugh came from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. My scream wasn't loud enough to drown it out. A loud bang sounded throughout the warehouse. A hand covered my mouth and I was being dragged backwards._

_"Bella, you have to be quiet! He'll be here soon" Sam's voice. Sam was holding me. I never thought much of it because of the agonising pain coming from my left shoulder. "Bella, you're bleeding! Hold on, he will be here! I promise."_

_My head got light, I could hear so much noise, but it didn't make sense. I looked to my right to see him lying there, he was looking at me. His dead eyes, staring. My left arm was grabbed. All I could do was groan at the stretching of the hole in my arm._

_"Bella!" A shout, Sam. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. What was going on?_

_"I really wanted to wait until lover boy showed up, but we appear to be running out of time." He was happy. He was enjoying himself._

_Sam ran in front of me, trying to pull me away, but then he just stopped. He frowned at me, then he looked down. A knife, sticking out of his stomach. I looked at his face, he coughed a little and blood came out of his mouth._

_"Sammy!" I whispered, urgently. The knife was pulled out and Sam fell to the floor._

_"No, no, no!" I cried, dropping to the floor to try and wake him up. The laugh sounded again._

_"Poor Bella, all alone!" He was mocking me. I cried and shook Sam. The warehouse door flew open. "Ahh, you took your time!" My head shot up and I saw him looking at Sams body._

_"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted. Someone grabbed my hair and dragged me back, across the floor and I started kicking my legs. "NO!" I screamed so loud it hurt my throat._

_"Bella!"_

_My head slammed into the wall, pain shot through my whole body. I couldnt move. The only part of my body that worked was my eyes, but even they hurt to move. I watched as Dean was lifted from the ground and slammed into the floor. I heard his grunts as he was being beat up. My heart broke. My whole family killed in one night. I was wide awake but I couldn't even help him. I tried to call his name, tried to let him know I was alive, that I was fighting, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but watch._

_My eyes fluttered closed but shot open again when I heard another gunshot. The black smoke flew from the mans mouth, once again, out of the warehouse window. Dean pushed the man off him and got onto his knees. He looked at me and must have noticed my eyes were open because he crawled to me so fast. He sat beside me and held my head in his lap. It hurt my whole body, but if this was the last time I would ever feel his touch, any pain was worth it._

_"Bells, can you hear me?" He asked, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Blink if you can hear me, sweetheart." I blinked and he smiled slightly. "You stay awake for me, you understand? You are all I have left, please dont leave me." He sobbed and it broke my heart. I knew I was going to fall asleep. I couldnt stay awake for him. "Im sorry, Bella! Im so sorry. I'll be here for you, I wont leave you I swear. But for that to happen, _you_ cant leave _me!"

_"Dean," I forced my lips to move, but that was all I could do. The drowsiness took over and my eyes fluttered closed once more._

_"Bella!" His final sob was my last memory._

My eyes flew open and I pushed his body away. His eyes looked so hurt and I felt guilty, but I looked over his shoulder to see Dean, burning the bracelet I took from my brothers body.

The figure in front of me lit up, orange, then disappeared.

"Bella?" I looked up at Dean, my chest hurting. I was finally mourning my brother.

"I remember."

Sam was still snoring.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as good as sleeping in bed with our gorgeous Dean Winchester... Almost... ;)  
3**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the delay.**  
**Thank you for your patience. **  
**You guys are awesome! :)**

**I own nothing. So sad :(**

* * *

"Where did Edward go, anyway?" I asked, genuinely curious. I needed to start a conversation that wouldn't cause Dean to flip out. He had shouted at me more than once and I was starting to get tired of his mood swings. How the hell did I manage to up with him before?

"What do you care?" Dean asked, glaring at me through the rear-view mirror. "Still have a crush on him?"

It hurt to know Dean would tease me about something like that. Yes, I did still have feelings for Edward. He was my best friend, but he left me and now I know that I would never take him back. Dean knows this, yet he still manages to make me feel bad about it. I rolled my eyes at him, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue like a child, and looked out the window. I remained silent for the rest of the drive.

"What do you remember, exactly?" Bobby asked as we arrived back at his home. I groaned, tired of repeating myself.

"It's no big deal." I mumbled. "I just remember the night Jay died."

"That night was a big deal to me!"

I looked up at Bobby and realised how insensitive that was. "Sorry."

Dean, who had been way too quiet all morning, stood forward and cleared his throat. I assumed he was going to shout at me again or something, he hadn't been in the best of moods with me during the drive here. I didn't know why, but my mind was to occupied thinking about all the random memories I had been having thrown at me. I tried to sort through them, but whenever I asked Dean to explain something about us, he would just glare at the road ahead.

"I think she should rest first. Her head is probably aching from what happened last night." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement, as if he had been there and witnessed the whole thing.

I decided that I may as well go up to bed as they clearly wanted to talk without me. I walked out the room without speaking to any of them. As I got halfway up the stairs I felt the familiar ache in the back of my head. Then my vision went black.

"_Are you sure you want this, Bells?" Dean asked, worried._

"_I'm sure. You're my best friend, you'll be gentle." I was nervous, but I knew losing my virginity to Dean was better than losing it to a guy who wouldn't be in my life for very long. Dean was special, which would make this special._

"_Bella-"I silenced him by removing my shirt. I saw him gulp and smiled. _

"_Please, Dean." _

_He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down on to the bed. _

"Bella, can you hear me?" Someone called. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt as though they were glued shut.

_I got out of my car and walked towards their motel room. I was worried after Sam's phone call. He'd told me that Dean was behaving oddly. I knocked on the door, but nobody answered. Something was wrong. I tried the door handle to find that the door was open. I entered the room slowly, jumping when the door was slammed shut behind me. I spun around to see Sam glaring at me. _

"_I knew you would come."_

"_Sam?" _

"_I mention Dean and you come running." He was goading me. I didn't understand what was going on. _

"_Sam, where is Dean?" I asked, carefully. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall._

"_You're so in love with him it's pathetic!" He shouted. The anger raging in his eyes was scaring me, his grip on my arms, bruising. _

"_Stop it." I whispered, closing my eyes and hoping the tears wouldn't fall. _

_I looked across the room at Dean, who was tied to a chair, unable to move. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for him to hit me._

"_And the whole sex thing. You thought that would change things?" He laughed out loud as my face paled. How did he know about that? "Yeah, like he would fall in love with a silly little girl like you." _

"_Sammy, please." I begged, unable to control my tears. I couldn't pretend his words didn't hurt. _

"_Please what?" He laughed, loudly. "It's just the truth, Bella."_

"_Let her go." Dean grunted as he tried to struggle from his ropes _

"_Why?" Sam asked, pulling me into his body. "Jealous?" He sniffed my hair and I tried to pull away, only to be dragged back into his hold. Dean looked away and clenched his jaw._

"_Dean," I whispered. "What's happening?"_

"_Just get out of here, Bella." He ground out. _

"_Yeah, I'll get right on that." I bit sarcastically, emphasising Sam's hold on me. _

"_Why did you even come here?" _

"_I was worried!"_

"_Let her go Sam." _

"_No." He threw me to the floor and I grunted in pain. "I'm going to kill you both, but I'll let you watch her die first." _

_He began to walk towards me so I kicked his shin hard enough to make him stumble back. I crawled to Dean and cut one of his arms loose, giving him my knife. Sam grabbed my hair and dragged me up to my feet. He pulled out his own knife and put it to my throat. Dean ran forward then, hitting Sam over the head with something, and then started reading something in Latin. Demon smoke flew out of Sam's mouth and out of the window before Dean could finish. _

"_That was all a demon?" I asked as Sam fell to the floor. He nodded at me, but he wasn't happy. "So everything he said?"_

"_It was not true." Dean said helping Sam up off the floor. He looked at me with apologetic eyes._

_I nodded and looked away from him._

.

.

_"Don't hold back." He shouted. I threw another punch, which he avoided, once again. "Don't hold back!"_

_We were training out on the field in Bobby's yard. Sam was sat on the steps, sipping his beer, watching whilst Dean tried to 'teach me to fight'. They did this after every hunt we went on, if I made a mistake. I threw another punch, just missing Deans face. He grabbed my fist, twisting my arm around my back and pulling my back into his chest. He then roughly pushed me away._

_"Dammit, Bella!" He shouted. I turned to look at him, wondering why he was being this mean. My fighting was fine, I had kicked his ass too many times to count. "How many times do I have to tell you-"_

_"Just stop!" I cried. "I get it, Ok? I made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes, Dean!"_

_"In this line of work, you cant afford to make mistakes. One wrong move and you're dead." He grilled. I looked over at Sam, who was frowning at Dean. Glad I wasn't the only one to notice his strange behaviour, I looked back at him._

_"When you're over it, come find me." I muttered, then walked back towards the house. As I passed Sam, I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed._

_"So you're just going to walk away?" Dean called, storming towards me._

_"Do you wanna talk, Dean?" I asked sarcastically, knowing the answer._

_"No."_

_"Then yes, I am going to walk away. Don't follow me."_

"Come on, Bella. Open your eyes." I tried but the pain in my head was too much to keep me focused.

"_Bella, I need your help." Bobby called up the stairs. _

_It was late and I had been sleeping. I heard loud voices and things breaking. I shot up, got my gun and ran down the stairs. I was surprised to see Dean leaning over the dining room table with his head down. The whole room was a mess. Plates where smashed and books were everywhere. More than they usually were, that is. I wasn't surprised, however, to see the bottle of Whiskey in Dean's hands. Bobby was standing in the doorway, his face angry but his eyes sympathetic. I knew then that he wasn't really mad at Dean for coming to his house drunk and reckless. _

"_Dad, is everything alright?" I asked him. He grunted and nodded towards Dean. _

"_You figure out what to do with him, I'm gonna call John." I nodded as he walked away, shaking his head. I sat down beside Dean and placed one of my hands on his._

"_Hey," I murmured, looking around to see his face. He turned and looked at me, his eyes red rimmed from crying. My stomach twisted, telling me that he wasn't supposed look like this. He was supposed to smile. "What happened?" I asked._

"_Sam left. Dad blames me." He said, and then took a long drink of his alcohol._

"_He left?" I asked, frowning. "How is that your fault?"_

"_You'd have to ask him that." _

_I sighed and pulled my arm away. "Where'd Sam go?" _

"_College."_

"_Isn't that a good thing? He is living his life the way he wants to." Dean stood up abruptly and threw the chair back. _

"_Yeah, Isabella. That's a great thing." He sneered._

"_Dean, he is happy. That's all that counts. John has no right to blame you. It's not like you could stop him."_

"_How 'bout you go tell him that, eh?" He laughed and walked away from me. I stopped him at the bottom of the stairs and turned him to face me. _

"_How about you tell him? Or go get Sam back? If it's bothering you that much, you should have followed him. Go force him to live a hunter's life. Make him miserable. Because him miserable is all that you and your dad seem to want!" _

"_How about you keep your pretty little mouth shut, princess. Nothing good ever comes out of it!" _

_His eyes blazed and my hand, of its own accord, slapped him across his face. I fought the tears in my eyes as I ran past him and up the stairs. I heard Bobby talking to him as I closed my bedroom door. _

"_You wanna watch your mouth, boy." _

"I know you can hear me sweetheart. Just squeeze my hand, let me know you're alright." Dean whispered as I once again tried to open my eyes. I clenched my fingers as tight as I could, but Dean sighed in resignation. I couldn't do it.

_The knock on my bedroom door woke me. I huffed and mumbled for whoever it was to come in. I hadn't spoken to Dean in the past two weeks he had been staying here. It wasn't that I was mad at him; he just never tried to speak to me. I didn't want to be the one to make the effort all the time. So to say that I was surprised to see him walk through my bedroom door was an understatement. _

"_Hey," He whispered as he walked slowly towards my bed. _

"_Bobby will kill you if he catches you in here." I told him and he chuckled. _

"_Yeah, but it's worth it." He whispered. He climbed onto my bed and lay beside me. "I'm leaving tomorrow, Bells."_

"_Okay," I said slowly, waiting for him to continue. _

"_You want to, maybe… Come with me?" I hadn't expected the question, but I was happy to hear it. Knowing he didn't hate me felt awesome. "I know I messed up last time, but I could really use you out there. You're a good hunter." _

_I smiled at him and nodded. I pulled his arm around me and I closed my eyes, happy to have my best friend back. _

I was lying in my bed when I woke. It was light outside and my bedroom was empty. I climbed out of bed and carefully walked across the floor.

"Hello." I jumped and almost screamed out in shock. I spun around to see a man standing at my closed window, inside my bedroom.

"Who are you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I am an Angel of the Lord." He said his voice monotone.

"Yeah, and I'm a banshee. Who the hell are you and why are you in my bedroom?"

"My name is Castiel." He told me. His face was completely blank of any emotion.

"Well Castiel, get out before I scream."

"Nobody will hear you." He said, still no emotion. I frowned.

"That's not creepy." I mumbled to myself. "What do you want?"

"I am here to assist you on your final task."

"Excuse me? My final task, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was beginning to get angry.

"You need to stay away from Dean Winchester on his final hour." My heart skipped and I wanted to punch this guy.

"Not gonna happen."

"Isabella-"

"Go to Hell!" I shouted.

"You will if you don't stay away. Do not speak of me Isabella. Not to anyone. It could be fatal."

I looked at my bedroom door and then back, only to find my bedroom empty. That guy was nuts. I stormed out of my bedroom, pissed off, and marched down the stairs. The boys and Bobby were all staring at me in shock when I came into the room.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed. Bobby rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"You fell on the stairs and decided to sleep for three days." Dean said, not looking at me. I knew he was upset, he only has two weeks left and I kept leaving him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and sat beside him on the sofa.

"We're leaving tonight. You're getting your memory back now and we were wondering if you wanted to stay at home with your dad?" Sam asked, looking at me carefully.

"You're joking right?" I laughed, humourlessly. "No offense, dad, but I'm not leaving you guys."

"Bella, it's going to get dangerous." Dean told me, his face serious.

"I'm safe with you." I said, determined. I searched his face and saw his eyes soften.

"What happens when i'm gone, Bells?" He asked, his eyes red, but no tears were in sight.

"We don't need to think about that right now. You don't need to think about it at all."

"I'm _going_ to leave you, Bella." He started. I looked up at Sam for some help, but he was gone and so was Bobby. They had left us alone to talk. "I hope you don't think there is a way to save me now. We tried everything. Im going to die and you will be left behind. I have to leave you."

"Well I don't have to leave you." I stood up and looked at him. "Stop trying to talk me out of it. I want to be with you the next few weeks. Don't deny me that."

"Bells, it's going to be dangerous. More so than usual. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Did that creepy guy get to you too?" I asked, but Dean just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind. I'll go grab my bag."

.

.  
.

"Bell, are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked as we got to the Impala. Dean was saying goodbye to Bobby. I didn't want to stay and witness it; I hated the thought of both of them crying.

"I'm sure." I said bluntly.

"Bells-"

"Sammy, leave it." I cut him off.

"Just think about it-"

"There's nothing to think about, Sam." I clenched my teeth.

"Yes there is! He is going to die. He has enough to worry about; he doesn't need to be worrying about you too."

"What is this really about, Sam? What is it that you want to say?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Don't hold back now!" I shouted.

"Don't you think Dean needs to spend his last weeks with his_ family_?" Tears filled my eyes as soon as the words left his mouth. "Bella," He murmured and stepped toward me. I stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"No," I whispered and shook my head, letting the tears fall. "I told you not to hold back. And you certainly didn't."

"I just think he would be happier-"

"Just save it." I told him as I wiped my face. "I have been with you and Dean for a very long time. Yes, there was an accident which separated us, but I'm back now; whether you like it or not. Dean is my best friend and I will be there for him. You don't get to make that decision. I may not be blood related, but I see you as my brother. I love you just as much as I loved Jay. So you don't get to tell me what I can and can't do if you don't share that sentiment."

"I don't love you like a _sister_, Bells." He whispered, looking at his feet. "And I can't watch you fall apart because he died and then leave because he is the only thing that is holding you here."

"What are you saying?" I asked, absolutely dreading the answer.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door behind us slamming. I sighed in relief as an oblivious Dean smiled at me and told me to 'jump in'. I began to open the back door, but Sam mumbled something about wanting to take a nap and asked me to sit in the front. I nodded but didn't look at him. My stomach felt awful as I sat in the car. I knew mine and Sam's friendship had just ended and it made me sick, but I didn't feel the same way and he knew that.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked as he sat beside me and started the car. I just shook my head and faked a smile. Both Sam and I knew that Dean couldn't find out about our conversation. It would make him crazy.

* * *

**Reviews are almost as awesome as you guys :) Enjoyy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two updates in one night, just for your patience. :)**

* * *

The last two weeks passed by too fast. The tension between Sam and I was uncomfortable, but Dean didn't seem to notice. We had looked under every nook and cranny for Lilith, the demon who holds Dean's deal. I was beginning to get restless and Sam was moody. Dean was struggling to keep himself awake from the amount of reading he had been doing. Things weren't looking good.

Dean woke with a jump, making me jump in return. He had fallen asleep on a book of hellhounds.

"Think up anything good?" Sam asked us, walking back into the room. I shook my head, sadly.

"No, nothing good." Dean said, still looking a little stunned.

"Well Bobby has, finally." Sam replied. "A way to find Lilith."

"Wow." Dean said. With just… Thirty hours to go." He tried to joke, but it just fell flat.

"Dean, hey," Sam said as he sat down beside him. "I know we're cutting it close, but just know that we are going to do this. You're not going to Hell. I'm not gonna let you. I swear, everything is going to be okay."

Dean looked at Sam, at first I thought it was in fear, but then when I looked again, his face changed back to nonchalance. "Yeah, okay."

.

.  
.

Bobby showed us a sort of contraption. He told us with the right information and the right name there wasn't anything you can't find.

"Like the town Lilith is in?" I asked.

"Kid, when I'm finished, we'll know what street." He told me.

He turned to the contraption and began speaking in Latin, and the pendulum which was slowly swinging, stopped.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby said, looking up at us carefully.

"Looks like we have a winner." I said.

"Alright, let's go," Sam said, starting to leave. Dean stops him. "What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"What's the problem? Well where do I begin? First of all, we don't even know if Lillith holds my deal. Second, even if we could get to Lillith, we have no way to gank her. And third, isn't this the same Lillith that wants your giant head on a pike? Should I continue?" Dean said, angrily.

"Well ain't you just bringing down the room," Bobby says sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry, so what're we supposed to do?" Sam asked irritably.

"Well just cause I gotta die doesn't mean you have to – either we go in smart, or we don't go in at all," Dean replies.

"Well if that's the case, then I have the answer," Sam said immediately.

"You do," Dean said flatly.

"A way to confirm it's Lillith, and to get us a bona-fide demon killing instrument," Sam replies.

"Dammit, Sam, no," I told him as Dean turned away.

"We are so past arguing," Sam said, not even looking at me.

"Dean, I am summoning Ruby."

"The hell you are! We got enough problems as it is!" Dean argued. I closed my eyes and shook my head, sitting beside Bobby. Ruby was a demon who Sam seemed to have too much trust for. Dean hated her and I wasn't too fond of her, but she had saved our hides a few times.

"Exactly. And we got no time, and no choice, either," Sam said.

"Come on man, she is the Miss Universe of lying skanks, okay? She told you she could save me. Lie! She seems to know everything about Lillith, but forgot to mention – oh right, Lillith owns my soul!" Dean yelled.

"Okay fine, so she's a liar. But she still has that knife,"

"Dean," Bobby began.

"For all we know, she works for Lillith!" Dean cut in.

"So give me another option, Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Sam's right," Bobby said.

"No, dammit!" Dean said loudly. "Just no. We are not gonna make the same mistakes all over again. You guys wanna save me, find something else." He walked toward me and sat down.

"Where're you going, Bobby?" Sam asked as Bobby began to walk away.

"I guess to… find something else,"

.

.  
.

I heard voices as me and Dean entered. Dean stopped me and stood in the doorway, listening to what they were saying.

"You don't like being different. You hate the way Dean looks at you sometimes, like you're some sort of sideshow freak," Ruby said. I frowned and Dean snorted. I rolled my eyes. "But suck it up, cause we got a lot of ground to cover and we've gotta do it fast. But we can do it. Look, call me a bitch, hate me all you want, but I have never lied to you, Sam," she says. "And I'm telling you? You can save your brother. And I can show you how."

"So that's you, huh?" Dean walked in then. "Our slutty little Yoda."

"Dean," Ruby said, turning around. "Charming as ever." Her eyes looked towards me. "And his little pet. How sweet."

"I knew you'd show up. Cause I knew Sam wouldn't listen!" Dean said ignoring her comments. "But you're not gonna teach him anything. You understand me? Over my dead body."

"Oh, well you're right about that," she said.

"What you are gonna do is give me that knife," Dean said, once again ignoring her. "Then you're gonna go and crawl back into whatever slop you came from, and never bother me and my brother again. Are we clear?"

"Your brother is carrying a bomb inside of him, and we'd be stupid not to use it," Sam started to say something, but Dean cut in.

"Don't! Come on man, what are you blind? Can't you see that this is a trick? She wants you to give in to all this demonic, psychic crap. I mean, she probably even wants you to become her little anti-Christ superstar."

"I want Lillith dead, that's all," Ruby said irritably.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've told you why!" Ruby replies.

"Oh right. Cause you were human once, and you like kittens, and long walks on the beach," Dean said sarcastically.

"You know I am so sick of proving myself to you! You wanna save yourself, this is how, you dumb, spineless dick!" she yelled.

Dean started to turn away, and then hit Ruby. She then attacked both of the boys as Dean pushed me out of the way. Ruby went after Dean. However, even after she'd beat him up, he was still smiling.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" she asks.

"Missing something?" Dean asked, holding up her knife.

She started to go after him, but something held her back. She looked up to see a Devil's Trap above her.

"Like I said, I knew you'd come," Dean said, starting to walk away. "Wait. You're just gonna leave me here?" she asked.

"Let's go, Bella. Sam." Dean says, and the boys start up the stairs.

"Oh, so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then you deserve it. You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could be there to see the flesh sizzle off your bones! I wish I could be there to hear you scream!" Ruby yelled. Her comments made my blood boil, but Dean was still calm and I knew that clawing her eyes out wouldn't solve anything.

"And I wish you'd shut your piehole, but we don't always get what we want," Dean replied as we left.

.

.  
.

Dean sat on the end of my bed, his head in his hands. I wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be okay, sell my soul for his. Anything to make him feel good.

"Dean," I whispered, kneeling at his feet. I lifted his head and he looked at me, tears were pouring down his face. My eyes filled, seeing his pain broke my heart.

"I didn't have you, Bella." He sobbed. "You were dying and Sammy was dead. I was alone and stupid"

"I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"It's my entire fault, Bella. You told me how you felt that night and I walked out on you. If I were there, Jay wouldn't have lured you away. Nothing would have happened." I shook my head.

"Don't blame yourself for that, Dean. If you were there, it would have only postponed it. Shemal wants me dead, he would have found another way. It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I wouldn't change a thing about what happened. Even if nothing happened to you; I want to say I still would bring Sammy back. But if I had you, I don't think I would."

"You're just saying this because you're scared, Dean. He's your brother. You-" I was cut off by his hands holding my face.

"I love you, Bella." My tears fell as he pulled crushed his lips to mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you."

.

.  
.

I looked out the window to see the boys were in the Impala, and Dean was trying to start it, but it wouldn't. After a couple of tries, I walked over and knocked on the window and held up a part of the car.

"Where you think you're going?" I asked. The boys got out. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?" I asked.

"No, of course not, Bella," Sam began.

"This is about me. And Sam," Dean said. "This isn't your fight."

"The hell it isn't," I said angrily. "Family doesn't end with blood, Dean. Besides, you need me. You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

"How did you know?" Dean asks.

"Because that's what happens when you've got hellhounds on your butt," I told him. "And because I'm smart. Remember who my dad is?" I handed Dean back the car part and climbed into the front. "Shotgun."

.

.  
.

Outside, we were watching the house.

"It's the little girl," Dean said. "Her face is awful."

Dean then told us that every single person around is a demon, the mail man and everything. Sam said we would have to find a way to save everybody, not just Dean.

The mailman saw Dean, and headed off across the yard after him, only to be caught and stabbed with the knife. Bobby, who had followed behind us in his car, was putting holy water into the sprinkler system. As Dean headed off to the next place, he was suddenly shoved up against the fence by Ruby.

"Can I have my knife back please? Or your neck snaps like a chicken bone," she said.

I grabbed her and Sam came up behind.

"He doesn't have it. Take it easy."

"How did you get out?" Dean asked.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book," she said. Dean looks at her weird.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I couldn't see it before but you are one ugly broad," Dean said.

"Sam. Give me the knife before you hurt yourself," Ruby said.

Ruby and Sam proceeded to argue as Dean asked me to help him find something in the car. As I walked towards the boot, Dean climbed into the front seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"I just want to drive, you know?" He said, looking straight ahead.

"I know what you mean," I told him as I held one of his hands. I didn't know what else to say to him. Was I supposed to give him a pep talk to help him walk into his own death?

"Do you have a lock pick?" He asked.

"Not on me, why?"

"I can't find mine. If the door is locked, there won't be much of a surprise if we have to kick down the door." I nodded.

"I have my hair grip?" I pulled it out and gave it to him. He took a deep breath and took my hand.

"Bella, be careful, okay?" He looked at me and held my hand to his face. I nodded, crying. "I need you to be strong for Sam. He will need you, now more than ever."

"Dean," I whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you." He pressed his lips to mine one last time.

"I love you, too. And I am so sorry. I should have told you sooner." His own tears were pouring now and I felt the sobs ripping through my body. I heard the clicking before I felt the pressure, but when I pulled away from Dean, I felt the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, desperately.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I shook my head and pulled at the handcuffs that were attached to my hand and the steering wheel.

"Dean, uncuff me, please!" I asked, my tears falling faster.

"I'm sorry." He opened his car door and leaned out.

"No, no, no, no! Dean!" I cried.

"Goodbye, Bells." He took one last look at me, wiped his tears, and then got out of the car. He walked away without looking back.

"Dean!" I screamed.

.

.  
.

The silence in the car was deafening. My tears had dried and I just sat staring out of the window. I hadn't heard anything for over half an hour. Sam hadn't come out and I had no idea what was happening. A strange whooshing sound startled me and I jumped as someone appeared in the driver's seat.

"Hello, Isabella." He said. It was the crazy guy who had appeared in my bedroom.

"Uncuff me!" I demanded. He shook his head.

"Tonight could have ended three different ways for you. Now that Dean decided to keep you away, there are only two ways left. I am here to help you."

"You can help me by unlocking these cuffs!" I cried.

"I am sorry, Isabella. There is nothing you can do now." He said and then put his head down, just as the screams began.

"Dean!" I shouted as I heard his gut wrenching cries for help. "Oh god, please let me out! He needs me!" I cried, but he stayed silent.

The screams stopped abruptly which brought on another case of tears. I sobbed for over half an hour before Castiel looked up and frowned.

"It's time. Good luck, Isabella." I frowned as he disappeared.

I looked out of the window to see a load of darkness coming toward the car I was handcuffed to. It was like shadows. Then I saw a man, walking towards me. I recognised him almost immediately. Shemal. He smashed the window as soon as he got to the car, making me turn away and lean over the driver seat, getting away from the glass.

"Aw, isn't Dean sweet? He leaves me a gift before he departed. Your lover is dead and your time is up. " He told me.

He reached his hand toward my face as the shadows engulfed the car. I saw Sam standing with a gun pointing toward the car. The gunshot sounded as Shemal grabbed my head. The pain in my head was unbearable, but over in seconds. Then there was nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for the supportive reviews. They really help me to keep up the writing :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a long one, guys. Well... It took me a while to write it :) **  
**Thanks for sticking with me. **

**If you are confused about anything, just PM me, i will be happy to explain. **

* * *

I felt as though I had been slammed into by a truck as I opened my eyes. The darkness that surrounded me was terrifying. I put my hands in front of me to feel my way, but was stopped before they were fully straightened. It all came to me at once. Sam with the gun when Shemal tried to grab me. The pain in my head after the gun had been shot. The blackness; I had died.

In a sudden panic, I began slamming my hands into the wood above me. I tried to call for help, but my throat was dry. I couldn't breathe, I needed to get out. I punched the coffin lid as hard as I could, which caused my knuckles to bleed and mud to fall into the wooden box. I carried on, until I was out of the coffin and climbing upwards through the mud. Soon my hand had found air and I dragged myself up.

I took a massive breath of air as I hit the grass. I pushed myself up from the ground, coughing as I went.

It was dark, there were trees around me, nobody was around, but I was scared. Where was I?

I ran through the trees as fast as I could, the shoes on my feet began to give me blisters. I looked down at the evil contraptions and almost balked. They were terrible. I shook my head, not really in the mood to have a bitch fit over a pair of shoes, and carried on running.

Eventually I got out of the trees to a poorly lit street. It looked like it was surrounded by warehouses. A shiver went through me; I still had no idea where I was.

I heard metal rolling across the floor, behind me, which made me turn in shock. Someone's laugh sounded behind me. I closed my eyes, knowing that whatever it was had me surrounded. I didn't have anything to fight it with so the odds didn't look good.

"Look what I found." A man grumbled. "Fresh meat."

Someone ran out in front of me and knocked me to the floor. I winced at the impact and groaned as I counted seven men- vampires- in front of me. Damn. I was screwed. I had just ran into a nest of vampires. After a quick conclusion as to where I was; I got up and ran.

I heard the laughter again, but I kept running.

"You have nowhere to run sweetheart." One of the vamps shouted.

I knew they were fast, I knew I couldn't outrun them. I was scared, but I wasn't going to give up. My head was spinning and I was once again unable to catch my breath. I had been running for a while now and I could still hear their laughter. They had been close to me the whole time. I wasn't getting anywhere and I was still surrounded by warehouses. I knew I couldn't get away from them.

Three of the vamps appeared in front of me, blocking me off. I turned around to run back but two of them were standing there. The other two were standing at either side of me. Shivers ran through my body.

The leader spoke then, only to have his head fly off and roll along the floor. That got the rest of the vampire's' attention, so I ran and grabbed one of the many metal poles that were strewn across the concrete floor. I ran towards the group and hit one clean across the head.

After a while the vamps were done. Two of them had run away and the rest were now headless. When I knew we were safe I looked over at my saviour and my breath caught. He gave me his cocky smile and ran to me. I backed away from him as he tried to wrap me in his arms.

"Bells?" He asked, his face masked with hurt.

"Is this Hell?" I asked, looking up at him, tears filling my eyes. Realization crossed his features and he began shaking his head.

"No, Bella… You're home!" He insisted. I looked around and he chuckled. "Trust you to run straight into a vamps nest as soon as you get back."

"What did you _do_?" I asked with a lump in my throat. How could he do something like this?

"I couldn't leave you down there, Bella." He murmured, sadly.

"How did you know where I was? How are_ you_ alive?" I asked changing the subject, not wanting to get into that right now.

"Long story, sweetheart. Right now we just need to get you back to Bobby. He'll be happy to see you." He wrapped his arm around me and helped me up.

He started to walk but I stopped him as I pulled him to me, hugging him as tight as I could. He sighed, hugging me just as tight. I pulled away, just a little, and pressed my lips against his. Then I pushed him back and slapped him across his face.

"You ever leave me behind like that ever again and I will kick your ass all the way back to Hell, you got that?" He looked quite cute with his surprised look on his face and his hand cradling his cheek where I had slapped him. He nodded and then looked at the black netted dress I was wearing.

"Nice outfit." He chuckled. "Guess we have Sammy to thank for that." I tensed at the sound of his name and Dean noticed. "What is it?"

"Nothing." I said, quickly dismissing the feeling of dread. "I like my dress. Now you can carry me to your car because these shoes are killing me." He laughed and stood in front of me, allowing me to jump onto his back.

"I've missed you, Bella." He said after a few moments of walking in silence.

"I missed you too." I whispered and kissed the side of his neck.

We were silent until we got to his car. He let me drop to the floor as he came up to the passenger side and held open the door for me. As I climbed in I noticed a few changes. There was a docking station in the front, for an IPod? I looked at Dean when he got into the car and I motioned to the offensive object. Dean looked at it with a sickened glare.

"Sam." He mumbled. I nodded my head. Sam had been given the Impala when Dean had been killed.

"Dean?" He glanced at me as he started the car. "How long were you gone?"

"To everybody here? Four months." He clenched his jaw. "To me? A lot longer."

"And how long have you been back?"

"A month." I nodded and looked out of the window. "How long did it seem you were gone for, Bells?"

"Im not really sure." I told him. "Sometimes time would pass and I wouldn't notice. Time wasn't something I needed to worry about."

"I hear ya." He grumbled with a nod. I looked at him sadly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No." He answered quickly. I nodded.

We drove in a calm silence. All that was heard was the low rumble of the car as it drove and the low music on the radio. It wasn't awkward, but I knew things were waiting to be said. I wanted to know why Dean was back, how even. I wanted to know why I was back, because he clearly knew. I couldn't pretend that I was happy, but I wouldn't tell him that I wasn't. I wasn't ungrateful.

"I don't like this idea." A familiar voice said from the back seat. I jumped and Dean just glared at the rear view mirror.

"You've gotta stop doin' that, man. It's creepy." Dean told him.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?"

"I could get in a lot of trouble for this." He mumbled to himself, ignoring me.

"You know Cas?" Dean asked me while Castiel was talking to himself.

"Yeah, um… You remember when I mentioned a crazy guy to you a few weeks before you… Ya know?"

He nodded a few times then shook his head. "No."

"Oh. Ok, well he was there with me just before I got sh-"

"Killed." Castiel interrupted. "I was there to assist her."

"Why didn't you save her?" Dean asked, looking at me as if he was trying to work something out.

"It wasn't meant to be."

"So you're telling me you _could_ have saved Bella, but you chose _not _to."

"It's complicated." Cas said, not sounding very frightened at Deans angry voice.

"You know, I am starting to get sick of all this cryptic crap! You're an Angel. You're not supposed to let innocent people die!"

"If she stayed, revenge would have beaten her. Bad things would have happened. Would you have preferred to have her kill your brother?" Dean glanced at me and I frowned.

"Why would I kill Sam?"

"Sam was calm after the events. If you were around, you would have been so angry that a fight between the two of you would have gotten out of control. After Sam died, nothing could stop you. I am worried that the same events may still take place. I can _feel_ your anger towards Sam."

"I'm not angry at Sam and I would never hurt him." I told him.

"Why would she be angry at Sam?" Dean asked.

"It's not for me to say." He said and put his head down, effectively ending the conversation.

Dean looked towards me but I shook my head, indicating that I didn't know. He took a deep breath and blew it out as we parked outside of Bobby's. He climbed out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I briefly wondered how long this chivalry was going to last but then my mind was taken over by thoughts of awkward greetings. I mean, what was I supposed to say to my dad? 'Hi, I'm back from the dead. Want a drink?'

"Dean, does he know…?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

He shook his head. "Only Sam knows."

"Dean, are you insane? This could give him a heart attack!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Bell, he survived both of his children dying. I'm sure he will survive one of them coming back."

"Not after five months! Dammit Dean!" I leaned back against the car and glared into the night.

"We don't have to go in. We could go to Sam at the motel and work this out later-"

"Yes, and then when Bobby does find out, he'll shoot you _and_ Sam." Dean frowned and I almost smiled, but resisted with an eye roll.

"Good point." I pushed myself off his car and walked past him.

"Let's go."

.

.  
.

To say Bobby wasn't happy was an understatement. As soon as he saw me he ran at me with a knife. Dean managed to stop him before he did any serious damage. When Dean let Bobby go, he decided to try one more time. This time Cas stopped him. I told him that it was me and I had no idea how or why I was back, but he still looked hesitant to believe me. So out came the Holy water. Turns out, I'm not a demon. Or a shape shifter. Or a ghost.

After that major violent episode, Dean wouldn't leave my side. He constantly had his hands on me; either on the small of my back, my arms or hands. Bobby threatened to kill Dean for surprising him like this and not for telling him he was planning on bringing me back.

I felt a little angry at Dean for bringing me back so easy, yet he had to sell his soul for Sam… I dismissed my thoughts and decided to speak to him about it.

"Dean," I started when we were finally alone. "How did you do it?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" He asked, sighing and laying back on the bed.

I wanted to tell him it doesn't matter and that he can just pretend I was never gone, but it did matter to me. I wanted to know how he brought me back. I had a right to know.

"Yes." I told him.

"I got dragged out of Hell by Cas. Apparently I have a job to do. I told him to shove it. I don't really have a choice, Cas could put me straight back down there at any time. So I told him that I would do it if he brought you back." He explained.

"Do you know what the job is?" He shook his head. "So you're like the Angels' bitch?"

"It's better than being Hell's bitch."

"When you have done your job, how do you know they won't just kill you again?"

He didn't answer.

.

.  
.

"Sammy! Look whose back from the dead!" Dean called as he slammed open the motel room door. I rolled my eyes at his childishness as I closed the door.

"Bella." Sam acknowledged, not even looking up from his laptop, much to Dean's dismay.

"Dude, she's been dead for five months and you can't even give her ten seconds of your time!" He shouted.

"I've lasted longer without her. It wasn't _that_ hard this time." His words cut me, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

I didn't know what had happened between Sam and me for this insolence to occur, though it could have been when he implied he was in love with me. Or it could have been when he shot and killed me.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Dean asked him.

"Nothing, Dean." He answered. When Dean gave him a blank stare, Sam huffed and turned to me. "Hi. How was your trip?" He asked me with a tight smile.

"Awesome." I muttered, smiling right back at him.

"Ah, still hiding behind sarcasm. Nice to see you haven't changed." He sneered.

"I hide behind sarcasm because telling you to go screw yourself is considered rude in most social situations." I shot back.

He gave another tight smile and a nod, and then mumbled something about going out for a drink. I flinched and closed my eyes as he slammed the door. I looked toward Dean to see him standing with a very confused look on his face.

"This is going to be awkward." He said.

That night Dean told me all about the way Sam had been acting since he had been back. He said he had been acting cold and heartless. Dean was worried about Sam, which in turn made me worry too. Yes, Sam did kill me, but I forgave easy. I mean, he must have had a good reason. He can't have just woken up one morning and decided he wanted to kill me.

.

.  
.

The next day, the three of us was having dinner in a near restaurant while Dean and Sam were arguing about something some Angel said. I sat listening but didn't interfere; I didn't need both of the Winchesters' mad at me.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean. I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered hell if you didn't?" Sam asked quietly, pointedly pretending I wasn't there.

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." Dean answered, trying to end the conversation.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel."

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town. Look, I don't know what-"

"Radical, what else can I get you guys?" A cheerful waiter came to the table. My eyes widened at her vocabulary, whilst Dean and Sam just stared at her.

"Uh, I think we're good." I said after I had recovered.

"Yeah?" She asked. Everything about her was way too happy; from her pigtails to her uniform. It made me sick.

"Yeah." I repeated.

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs or a chipotle chili changa?" She asked, practically bouncing on her spot.

"No, no. We're still good." Dean told her, giving her a short smile.

"Okay, awesome!" She skipped off and I couldn't help but be a little jealous of how carefree she seemed.

The boys carried on arguing about Dean and Hell, but I tuned them out. If I didn't know what they were talking about, they couldn't drag me into it later like they used to.

I perked up when they began to talk about a case. Sam said that supernatural sightings have bad been sparse but he had a report of a ghost haunting a women's health facility shower and shoving a woman down some stairs. Dean insisted on going to investigate. With a roll of my eyes, I agreed.

We arrived in town the next morning. Sam went to a Chinese restaurant to meet up with Candice. Dean went to check out Candice's house for EMF readings as I checked out the women's health facility for the same thing. After finding nothing, I met up with Dean, only to find out that he found nothing also. Sam met up with us later, insisting that nothing unnatural is going on, until we overheard a hunter telling the Sheriff that he was attacked by Bigfoot.

"Now, Gus-"

"It was Bigfoot, Hal - _The_ Bigfoot!"

"Gus, you're not talking sense here."

"There's a Bigfoot out there, damn it, and he's a son of a bitch!"

We decided it would be a good idea to go check out his story. I mean, not many people claim to be attacked by Bigfoot. _Well_…

"Excuse us." Sam said, interrupting the Sheriff and _Gus. _He held out his badge and so did Dean. "FBI."

"What?" The Sheriff asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. We're here about… That." He gestured to Gus and gave Dean an awkward look.

"About Bigfoot?" Dean chuckled at the Sheriff and I nudged him with my elbow.

"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly where this happened?"

"Yes, I can."

We went to investigate the site and found very large footprints. We followed the footprints to a nearby grocery store where the creature had stolen booze and porn. I found a tuft of hair and insisted that the entire thing was a joke. A little girl rode by, then, on a bicycle and she dropped a porno magazine by Dean's feet. We followed and saw her drop off a box of alcohol and porn with a note saying "Sorry." on the back door of the store. We followed her home.

I knocked on the front door whilst Dean was mumbling comments to Sam. The little girl answered, looked pretty hesitant and scared.

"Hello?" She said, hiding partly behind the door.

"Hello! Um, could we... You know what? Are your parents' home?" Sam asked, awkwardly. You could tell he hadn't had much experience with kids.

"Nope." She said, shortly.

"No." Sam said, at a loss.

"No. Um... Have you seen a really, really furry-" Dean started but the small girl cut him off.

"Is he in trouble?" She asked, desperately. I frowned, considering that this might actually be happening.

"No. no, no, no." I said, chuckling. "Not at all. We just - We wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Exactly." Dean added.

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick."

"Wow. Uh... Amazing. 'Cause you know what? We... Are, uh... Teddy bear doctors." Dean concluded. My eyes widened and Sam coughed, uncomfortably.

The small girl let the three of us in, and lead us up the stairs to what I assumed was her bedroom. She warned us before she opened the door that 'he might be a little grumpy'. She opened the door to reveal a real life size, drunk angry teddy bear.

"Shut the friggin' door!" It yelled.

"See what I mean?" She said as she closed the door. I looked up at Dean in surprise.

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked. But now he's sad all the time. Not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-In-The-Head sad. Says weird stuff, and smells like the bus." The girl rambled sadly.

"Um, little girl-"

"Audrey!" She snapped at Dean.

"Audrey" I asked as I knelt down to her level. "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it." She replied.

"You wished for it?" Sam asked, looking unsure.

"At the wishing well."

.

.  
.

After we made sure Audrey was safe at an adults house, we went back to the Chinese restaurant, just as a boy makes a wish. Seconds later someone arrives with a footlong sandwich for Dean. We sat down and wondered what to do, then the waiter came over to insist that we couldn't eat were we were. The brothers identified themselves as health inspectors and shut down the place due to a rat infestation. We checked out the wishing well but couldn't find anything unusual about it. Dean noticed an old coin in the well but it was fastened down. He tried to pry it up with a crowbar and hammer but didn't have any luck. Sam traced the coin and gave the paper to me.

"All right, you go look into this." He told me. Dean stopped him as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Something just occurred to me."

I sighed as he walked away. Dean looked down to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, if either of you bothered to ask 'the girl', the coin is Babylonian. It's cursed. The serpent is Tiamat, which is the Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their priests were working some serious black magic." I told him as we walked to his car.

"They made the coin?" He asked.

"Yeah, to 'sow the seeds of chaos'. Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

"But the wishes get twisted. You ask for a talking teddy-"

"You get a bipolar nut job." I mumbled.

"How do you even know all this?"

"Bobby made me read tons of crap when I came home after the coma. I remember most of it like it's glued to my brain, but I remember the coin because it seemed interesting at the time."

"Right." He mumbled in understanding. "Any way to stop it?"

"Yeah. One way. We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes. So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier."

Later that night, Dean was sleeping on one of the beds, but he was groaning. I called his name, quietly, trying not to startle him, but he shot up in a protective stance. I stared at him, wide eyed as he dismissed it.

"Dean, what's going on?" I asked as Sam walked into the room. He had been at the Library doing some research.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, come on, man. You think we can't see it?" Sam added, sitting beside me at the table.

"See what?" He was acting dumb and it wasn't cool. I huffed and slammed my book shut.

"The nightmares, the drinking. We're with you twenty four, seven. Something is clearly going on with you!"

"Bella, please. Do you want to talk about your time away?" I shut up then and looked down at the table. Sam looked at me uncertainly. I didn't want to talk about my time 'away'. It was too painful to even think about.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are. You remember hell, don't you?!" Sam continued. Dean glared at him.

"What do you want from me, huh? What?" He shouted.

"The truth, Dean. I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me."

"Careful what you wish for."

I ignored both of them after that. I went to shower and then I went to bed. When the guys went out the next morning to finish the hunt, I stayed in bed. I didn't want to get in the way and I didn't want Sam to stop me and ask why I hadn't told Dean how I had died. I was not looking forward to that conversation!

After the hunt, I told Dean that I wanted to go home. I decided that I needed to spend some time with Bobby and I needed a break from hunting. Dean in turn apologised for lying. He told me and Sam that he remembered every second of what happened in Hell, he just couldn't talk about it. Sam insisted that Dean tell him and that he could help him. I just stayed silent in the back of the car.

"How? Do you really think that a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow...heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here. The things that I saw... There aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here... Forever. You wouldn't understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry." He looked at me through the rear view mirror. "It's the same for you, right Bella?" He asked.

I ignored his question and looked out of the window.

.

.  
.

We arrived at Bobby's late that night. Sam and I were in the kitchen whilst Bobby and Dean were arguing about something in the living room. I was about to leave Sam in the room when he grabbed my arm, roughly, stopping me.

"Why haven't you told him?" He demanded. I shook my arm loose and glared at him.

"Because it will kill him." I sneered. "Why did you do it?" He looked away from me and clenched his jaw. I laughed, humourlessly and turned to leave, but stopped myself. "I don't know why you hate me, Sam-"

"Hating you would require an emotional commitment." He muttered. My face burned with anger and my eyes stung with tears.

"Screw you, Winchester."

"You're hiding something else, too." He called.

"And what could that possibly be?" I asked him, turning back to face him.

"I dont know. Maybe the fact that you were never in Hell."

* * *

**Unfortunately, i wont be able to update till next weekend, so thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing :) Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

"Bella, please come back." Dean asked for the millionth time.

I had managed to stay away from Sam and Dean whilst they had been hunting demons the past few months. It had been five months since I had last travelled with them. They had been busy hunting down Lilith, who was breaking the sixty six seals to raise Lucifer from Hell. Sam and Dean had both found and killed Lilith, which turned out to be a mistake, seeing as she was the final seal.

It turned out that Ruby had been manipulating Sam from the beginning. She was so good at acting that only she and Lilith had known that Ruby was actually working for Lilith. She had gotten Sam addicted to demon blood and forced him and Dean to turn on each other.

The Angels made Dean swear an allegiance to God. He did so only to be deceived by the Angels. Dean had believed he was raised from Hell to stop the apocalypse and to stop Lucifer from rising, but in reality, they had actually wanted to start the apocalypse. Turns out, Sam is supposed to be Lucifer's Vessel and Dean is to be the Archangel Michael's Vessel… They're to fight each other. Obviously they were doing what they could to fight it.

Everyone seemed to be betraying each other and I didn't want to get wrapped up in it all again. I couldn't lie to Dean's face every single day, it killed me. Sam didn't seem to be having much of a problem with it. The brothers had apparently been getting along much better. Dean swore to me that he would protect me this time. I told him no and that I needed a little more time.

It was a few weeks after when it happened. It seemed like everything had fallen into place, everything was fixed because she was home. It was as if she had never left. Bobby was so happy… Well, he smiled. Once. I was happy too. We were just waiting for Jay to come home now.

I stayed out of their way, mostly, sitting up in my room and letting them have their time together.

I heard loud banging on the door and Bobby clearly wasn't going to answer it, and since he had told _her _that she wasn't allowed to go outside or let anybody in, I had to answer it. I smiled when I saw Dean, he smiled back and I hugged him. He chuckled and held me just as tight.

"Well hello to you too." He said into my hair. "What was that for?" He asked when I pulled away. I just shrugged and gave him my biggest smile, inviting him in. My smile dropped though, when Sam followed in behind him.

"You know how many times we called? Where have you been?" Sam demanded as he closed the door behind him.

"Reading." I told him, bluntly.

"What's that smell? Is that soap? Did Bobby let you clean?" Dean asked, glowering across the hall.

"What are you, my mother? Bite me!" Bobby shouted, overhearing Dean's words.

"Bella, seriously." Sam grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him, glaring.

"I've been working. You know, trying to find a way to stop the devil." I told him as I pulled away.

"Find anything?" Dean asked, watching Sam thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" I huffed.

Bobby came through and they began talking about a case the brothers thought they had found in town. Bobby told them he had already checked it out and there was nothing to find or kill. I felt bad listening to him lie to them, but I had to protect her. It would break his heart if I didn't.

Bobby sent me to the police station later that night to get Sam and Dean. Apparently they were trying to kill someone in the street. Bobby told me to bring them home.

I spoke to Sheriff Mills and she allowed me to take the boys.

"I thought the sheriff hated you _and_ Bobby?" Sam questioned.

"She did till five days ago." I said.

"What happened five days ago?" Dean asked.

"The dead started rising all over town."

"So you knew about this?" Sam accused. I exhaled and nodded.

"Yep."

"I think what Sam meant to say is, you lied to us?" Dean blamed, scowling at me.

"Look, Bobby told you there was nothing here. And there isn't. Not for you." I told him, not able to look at him. I felt awful for lying.

"There are zombies here, Bella. In case you didn't realise, that is not good."

"There are zombies... And then there are zombies. Come with me."

We went back home and settled around the dining table. Bobby came through, grumbling about the boys sticking their nose in the wrong place.

"You want to tell us what the hell…" Dean started, only to be cut off by my mom walking up to the table carrying a plate.

"Oh, hey. I didn't realize you were bringing company, Bella." She smiled, happily at the boys.

"It's four a.m., babe. You didn't need to cook." Bobby told her. I felt a little uncomfortable hearing him call my mom a babe, but I pushed the thought away.

"Oh, don't be silly! I'll get some more plates." She skipped away from the table, way too excited.

"Who was that?" Dean asked, staring after her.

"My wife."

"Your new wife?" He asked and looked astonished.

"My dead wife." He deadpanned.

"What?" He whisper yelled.

"It's my mom, Dean." I whispered.

.

.  
.

"This is incredible, Mrs. Singer." Dean told my mom, who was smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Dean." She had always loved the attention given to her. Sam glared at him and gave him a pointed look.

"What? It is."

"It's great, Renee. Thanks. Could you, um, just give us a minute?" Bobby asked her. She smiled and nodded. She left the room and I watched her leave, puzzled. It wasn't like her to just leave without being suspicious. But then again, she had been dead for a long time, she had obviously changed.

"Are you crazy? What the hell?" He demanded, glaring at both me and Bobby.

"Dean, I can explain." I pleaded.

"Explain what? Lying to us? Or the American girl zombie making cupcakes in your kitchen?"

"Dean." I whispered.

"First of all, that's my wife, so watch it."

"Bobby, whatever that thing is in there, it is not your wife." Sam told him.

"And how do _you_ know that?" I ordered, beginning to get annoyed.

"Are you serious?"

"You think I'm an idiot? My dead mother shows up on my doorstep, and you don't think I tested her every way in know?" I shouted. Bobby put his hand on my arm, trying to calm me. "She would have been dead in a heartbeat. But she isn't a demon or a ghost or a shifter!"

"So what is it? Zombies? Revenant?" Dean asked.

"Hell if I can tell. She's got no scars, no wounds, no reaction to salt, silver, holy water..."

"Bobby, she crawled out of her coffin."

"No, she didn't. I cremated her. Somehow, some way, she's back."

Bobby told them about all the dead that had come back; he showed them the list that he had made. They realised that the Grim Reaper was behind bringing them all back. I hated listening to them talk about it, because I knew they were going to try and put a stop to it.

"Bobby, what would you do if you were us?" Dean asked.

"I know what you have to do. But I am begging you, please, please leave her be." Bobby begged.

They left shortly after that. Bobby was in a crazy ass mood after they were gone so I stayed out of his way. I went into the kitchen deciding to have a chat with my mom.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled and bent down to get another one of her pies out of the oven. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering how _you _were feeling."

"I am fine." She looked at me and cocked her head on the side. "I know, lets talk about boys! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, what?"

"That Dean boy! I saw the way he was looking at you." My eyes widened realising she actually wanted to talk about this.

"It's complicated." I mumbled, trying to end the conversation. That didn't work.

"Oh, Bella! You always made things difficult for yourself." I knew it wasn't meant to sound mean, but that was how I took it.

"You don't know Dean, mom." I told her and she looked at me cynically. I knew Dean and he deserved better than me. He deserved everything, but you had to know him before you could see that.

"Bella, I can see the kind of person he is. He is compulsive. He doesn't care how others feel."

"He cares. The more he cares the less he shows it. He is the best person I know." I told her, wanting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Sweetie, you need to stay away from him. You should be with people your own age, get some friends. You are on your own too much." I shook my head, disbelieving.

"You don't get to tell me who I can spend my time with."

"I am your mother. What would Bobby say if he found out about your little crush?" She asked. Her smile victorious.

"You're my _dead_ mother. I have been making my own decisions for a long time now; I think I can manage on my own." I stormed out of the kitchen, regretting the dead mother comment, but she made me angry.

I realised I was being childish, but I wasn't willing to apologise just yet. I needed to cool down first. I sat in my room for a while, thinking about what she said. I was alone too much, I spent most of my time on my own, but I liked being alone. It was quiet and I could think straight. I heard Dean talking to my dad downstairs and then the front door slam. I watched out of my window as Sam and Dean climbed into their car and sped off. I waited half an hour before going downstairs to see what was going on.

"Renee, stay away from the windows." Bobby told my mom. He was walking around, looking out the windows like he was waiting for something.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, worrying.

I heard pots clatter in the kitchen so I ran in, Bobby right behind me.

"Mom! Mom?" I cried. She was lying on the floor.

"I'm… I'm okay." She said, and then coughed roughly. Bobby helped her up. "I'm okay. I just... I'm okay. I – I just got a bit dizzy."

"You're burning up." He mumbled to himself. There was something happening that he knew about. He was worried but determined.

"Oh, I'm okay. I – I just need something to eat. And I'll be fine. Really." She coughed heavily again.

Bobby picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into his room, laying her in their bed. He kneeled beside her and held her hand whilst I leaned against the doorframe.

"Bobby, I'm so hungry." She whimpered.

"It's gonna be alright." He told her. His face was pale. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it must be bad.

"It's time. It's happening, Bobby." He looked at his gun on the bedside table and I stepped forward, figuring it out.

"No."

"Bobby, I'm turning. Please."

"No way." I said; ready to stop him if he tried. She had only just been brought back to us, he couldn't just send her away again.

"Why did you come back here if you knew this was going to happen?" He asked her, tears forming in his eyes. I felt as though I was intruding on a precious moment, but I couldn't leave them alone.

"I wanted to see you smile again." She murmured, she picked up the gun and passed him it.

"No!" I screamed, before I could even step forward to stop him, he pulled the trigger.

"Bella!" I heard Dean shout as he burst into the room. He exhaled in relief when he saw me standing at the foot of the bed where my dead mother was. "Don't mean to intrude, but there are zombies. Everywhere."

I stormed past him and down the stairs, grabbing whatever weapon I could. Bobby and Dean followed doing the same. We managed to keep them away for a while, but then I realised we had run out of ammo. Fighting zombies with chairs and other pieces of furniture helped a little, but lucky for us, Sam and Sheriff Mills came to the rescue before we were zombie chow. Later, we went to the graveyard to burn all the bodies, making sure everyone was accounted for.

The next morning I quickly packed my duffel and ran down to Dean's car, throwing it in the back. The boys were talking with Bobby, but I wasn't interested in what he had to say. I knew I had lost my head back there, but seeing him shoot my mother hurt, whether she needed to be killed or not. I don't blame him and there is certainly nothing to forgive. I just needed to not be in that house for a while.

"Hey," Dean said as he came to his car.

"I'm in." I told him, earning a beautiful smile and a huge hug.

.

.  
.

"How're you holding up, Bells?" Dean asked when we had finally got back onto the road.

"Fine." I told him.

"Look, sweetheart, you have been through a lot of crap over the last two years. Then you had to watch your mom get killed. I understand that you don't want to think about it, but you need to deal with it."

"Don't lecture me, Dean. I said I am fine."

That effectively ended the conversation.

We spent a few weeks on small hunts. Ghosts mostly. Sam had been getting angrier and angrier as the days went on. I tried being civil with him, but nothing worked, he was just plain mean. Dean asked frequently what was going on, but I couldn't tell him. I knew he would flip.

We stayed in a flashy motel for a weekend, not hunting anything, when I heard a noise in the bathroom. Dean and Sam were both out so I knew it was suspicious. Suddenly, Sam burst through the door looking more furious than he did when he left.

"Everything okay?" I asked, watching him move towards the table. His eyes looked over at the bathroom for a split second, but I caught it.

"Yup." He said, abruptly with a slight smirk. I sighed and shook my head. He grabbed his laptop and stormed back out of the room.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I heard something being knocked off a shelf. I stood, quickly, and retrieved my gun. I grabbed my cell out of my pocket and dialled Dean's number, putting it to my ear.

_"Hi, this is Dean. I'm either not answering because I don't like you or I'm dead. Leave a message, just in case."_

_"_Crap." I whispered, hanging up the phone.

I steadily moved across the room and peeked around the bathroom door. The motel door opened and just as I spun around to see who it was, I was grabbed from behind and my hands were tied which sent me into a panic. Something hard hit me across my head, making my body go limp.

When I woke, my whole body ached. My hands were stretched above my head, holding me up as my legs were limp. I tried to stand up, but my feet were hovering just above the ground. I groaned in pain when I looked up and saw the chain that was wrapped around my wrists and attached to the ceiling. I let my head drop when it began to throb. I closed my eyes, but they shot open at the sound of movement.

Dean was sat in a chair opposite me; he was tied up with rope and tape across his mouth. Blood was pouring from a gash across his forehead. His eyes were wide, staring straight at me. I struggled, trying to get out of my bonds, but I knew it was useless, and so did he. I was stuck.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Hello, Bella." My entire body froze at the sound of his voice. "I must say, you are determined to stay out of my reach, aren't you?"

"Let him go, Shemal."

"I don't really think you are in the kind of position to be giving orders, my Bella." He laughed his sinister laugh. Dean's muffled voice was heard, but ignored.

"You have me, you don't need him."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong." He said with a tut. "You see, your precious little Angel has done something, now neither I nor my friends can touch you."

"Then how did you get me here?" I enquired.

"An ordinary man, Bella." He walked over to Dean and tore off the tape that was covering his mouth. "They will do anything for a price."

"What do you want?" Dean demanded, pulling at his ties.

"Bella, of course."

"Sam will find us, Bella." I wanted to roll my eyes at Dean's innocence, but I resisted.

"Sam?" Shemal laughed loudly. "Saving Bella is the last thing on your brothers mind. He has done nothing but try and keep her out of the way. Why do you think he shot her?"

I squeezed my eyes closed and pulled at the chain. I could feel Dean looking at me and Shemal's pleasure. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew I had to face this. I opened my eyes and met Dean's.

"What is he talking about, Bella? When did Sam shoot you?"

"Oh," Shemal said, feigning shock. "He didn't know?" He turned to Dean. "Your brother shot our pretty little Bella, in the head."

"Dean, don't listen to him." I cried as I saw realisation dawn on his face.

"Do you really think your Angel could have brought her back if she was mine?" He was enjoying himself. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I looked at Dean desperately.

"Is that true?" He asked. I looked away from him. "Bella!" He yelled.

"Yes." I replied, still not looking at him.

"You dragged Bella out of heaven. Talk about selfish."

His silence that followed broke my heart. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Shemal walked to me, then, with a knife. He brought it to my throat and cut a shallow scrape, just above my collarbone, drawing blood. I winced in pain and jumped at the sound of loud chains clanging together. I looked at him with wide eyes and his smile just grew. He dragged the knife across my arm and I cried out. Dean yelled from behind Shemal, but was once again ignored. The chains were banging together louder and I knew that they weren't mine.

"Do you know what happens when you starve a vampire for months, Bella?" He asked me with his eyes shining bright with excitement. I gasped as I looked towards the noise, all I could see was blackness. "Especially when they _think _they are stuck on animals blood." He whispered in my ear and more tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't." I pleaded. A loud growl and a massive clanging sound sounded. My eyes met his and he grinned.

"Too late."

He fled from the room, leaving behind a confused Dean.

"What's happening?" He asked, desperately. Chains scraped along the floor. His eyes didn't break away from mine.

"I am so sorry."

"Bella," A low whisper gave me shivers. "I'm trying,"

"It's okay, Edward." I told him, taking a deep breath.

Dean looked like he was going to throw up, the worry in his eyes evident. He began fighting hard against the ropes. Edward emerged from the darkness, his eyes black as coals, glaring at me. His lips were quivering and I knew that this was not going to end well.

"I cant fight it, Bella." He murmured in a daze, staring at the blood on my neck, he came to me. Just as he lurched for my throat Dean shouted and Edwards head flew from his body.

"Edward!" I cried, devastated that it had come to this.

Dean looked at me apologetically, with the knife in his hands. He must have cut through his ties. I gave him an equally sad smile as he leaned upwards to unchain me. An excruciating pain throbbed inside my head, then I found myself snapping the chains and throwing Dean backwards across the room. I couldn't control my own body as evil thoughts of killing Dean filled my head. My body of its own accord sauntered towards him, grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the floor. I realised then that this must be demon possession. Dean dragged one of his hands and brought it down across my face, making me drop him. I ascended on him again, only for him to pull me into a hug and run his knife through my lower stomach. I gasped as I felt my whole body spasm, then go limp.

"Bella, im sorry!" Dean whispered as he fell to the ground with me. "Cas!" He yelled.

"Oh god," I cried, bringing my hands to my stomach. "That hurts!"

"I'm sorry." Dean pulled my face to look at him. Tears fell from his eyes. "I had no choice."

"I know," I whispered. I took a shaky breath and frowned. "Im cold."

"Castiel, get your ass down here!" I watched him panic, grasping the fact that it really was too late this time.

"Shh," I hushed him. "I love you, baby."

"No! Don't do the goodbyes." He sobbed and my body convulsed, but I didn't feel any pain.

"Please, Dean?"

"We still have time, Bella!" He insisted. "Castiel! Where the hell are you?" I shook my head, sadly.

"I cant feel any pain, Dean." My voice was wavering and my eyes began to close. Just like I was falling asleep.

"Dean?" Sam's voice came out of nowhere. I felt Dean tense. "Oh my god, what happened?" He asked as he flew down to my side.

"Why'd you do it?" Dean growled at him. "Why did you kill her?"

"Would you have preferred it if I had left her soul to be damned?"

"Why, Sam?"

"Because I didn't want to watch her mourn you and not even notice how_ I_ felt!"

"You're in love with her." I coughed once, I was dizzy and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. "Get your ass out of here, right now." I opened my eyes, slightly, at the venom in Dean's voice. Sam looked taken aback. "And you better run. Because as soon as I find you, I'm going to kill you."

Sam nodded with a tight jaw and stood, then left. I coughed loudly, tasting the blood in my mouth, making Dean hold me closer.

"I love you, Bella. So much." He sobbed into my shoulder and I closed my eyes once more.

* * *

**I know, you hate me right now. Im sorry! I will update as soon as possible! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry about the wait. I own nothing! Sadly... :(  
There is a tiinyyyyy LEMON in this chapter,, This story is rated M for a reason :) **

* * *

I opened my eyes in shock. I was lying on yellow grass, it was daylight and I wasn't in pain. My hands rushed to my stomach, but there was no blood. I lifted up my top, just to show my lower stomach, to see that there was no stab wound. With a quick sigh of relief I jumped up and took in my surroundings. All around me were gravestones and huge statues, telling me that I was in a graveyard. I looked down to where I had woken up, just checking that I hadn't just crawled out of my own grave for the second time. There was no headstone or hole in the ground. I sighed in relief.

I looked around the empty graveyard when I caught a glimpse of the familiar, black car. I smiled and ran towards the Impala. When I got to the car, I looked inside with a frown. It was empty. The whole graveyard was empty. Fear ran through me and a small gasp escaped my lips. I was just about to shout for someone when I heard deep breaths from the other side of the car. I slowly moved around the car, prepared for something to jump out at me, but it never did. Instead, I saw Dean lying on the ground, beat up and bleeding badly.

"Oh god." I whispered.

I rushed to him, my knees falling to the ground hard. I pulled him up into a sitting position, flinching slightly at his groan of protest. He opened his eyes, well, one of them, the other was swollen shut, and he smiled, briefly.

"Hey, baby." I smiled.

"Bella," Dean whispered, looking at me properly. "What?"

"Shh, don't worry about that."

"So this is it, huh?" He asked with a bloody smirk.

"Shut up." I told him. "You're not dead."

"Then what-?" He started, but I cut him off.

"I don't know. What happened to you, Dean?" I tried to help him stand, but his knees were too weak and I wasn't strong enough to hold him on my own.

"Sammy." He coughed a little blood, I rubbed his back.

"Sam did this to you?" He nodded with a wince. "Where is he now?"

"Hell." He said, directly.

"I don't understand…" I told him. Did he actually find him and kill him like he had threatened?

"He said yes, Bella." He raised his voice, but regretted it by the painful look on his face.

"Oh my god." I muttered, shaking my head. Sam had actually given in to Lucifer. "I'm sorry, Dean."

He started to speak, but stopped at the sound of soft, slow footsteps. I spun around and instantly sighed in relief when I saw Cas walking towards us. I stood up to meet him and smiled.

"You ever gonna let me die in peace?" I asked.

"Why is she back?" Dean asked, carefully.

"She is your reward." Cas said as he knelt down and put two fingers on Dean's forehead, healing him Instantly.

"My reward?" Dean asked, suspiciously. "For what?"

"You lost a lot. The Angels tricked you. Bella is yours now."

"Hey! I am not a possession; you can't just _give_ me away." I claimed, quite offended. Dean smirked a little and stood up, wrapping his arms around me.

"God, I missed you." He said in my ear as he held me close. I smiled.

He pulled back and looked at me with remorse. I shook my head at him, silently telling him not to blame himself. I realized then that Dean had been through a hell of a lot the past few years. He had lost a lot. Sam turned evil, I kept dying and Dean kept getting left behind. He was so used to keeping it all to himself, but I hoped this would help him talk to someone.

He cupped my right cheek in his hand, bringing me out of my musings, and pulled me into him again, but this time for a kiss. I closed my eyes and my arms went straight around his neck. I smiled into the kiss and he held me tighter, one of his arms around my waist and the other in my hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavy. Cas then walked away a few feet, kneeling and revived someone who was lying, dead, on the ground. Bobby sat up suddenly, mumbling something about missing the show. I stepped back in shock, not realizing that my own dad was lying dead on the ground. I looked back at Dean, who grabbed me into another passionate kiss.

"Get your hands off of her, right now." Bobby yelled. I spun around and rolled my eyes. "Don't think I won't shoot you, boy."

Dean dropped his hands immediately, but I entwined our hands, ignoring Bobby. Dean looked a little scared which earned a laugh from Castiel. An actual laugh. With a smile… It was creepy.

"Hello daddy."

"I should be surprised that you're standing in front of me, but I'm not." He said with a scowl. I grinned, knowing he was happy to see me.

"You can talk. Besides," I mumbled with a shrug. "Staying dead is overrated." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and lifted me off the ground a little. My eyes filled with unshed tears, enjoying the fact that he was showing affection. It didn't happen often.

"If you die again, I will bring you back and kill you myself." He told me as he pulled away. I nodded.

"Sounds about right." I teased.

After our small reunion, we all gathered together at Bobby's house. Sitting at the table in complete silence, Bobby drank his whiskey. Dean did the same. I sighed and regretted it almost instantly.

"So which one of you is gonna explain why you felt the need to kiss my daughter in a graveyard?" Bobby growled. I shook my head at Dean who choked on his words. I rolled my eyes at this; the man who can kill demons and face anything other than Dads.

"I love her?" He managed to get out in the form of a question. I snorted ungraciously, earning a glare from him. I shrugged indifferently.

"You are asking me if you love her? What are ya, an idiot?" I laughed out loud then and Dean smirked and shook his head.

"Bobby, I love your daughter. More than anything. She is the most beautiful, smart and crazy girl I know. So if you want to shoot me, go ahead. But that isn't going to change the way I feel about her." He said, confidently. I smiled, very happy with his words. But then his face changed into one of fear. "It'll just hurt like hell. Or kill me, but whatever." He added, not so confidently. Bobby grumbled something quiet, and took another drink of his whiskey and Dean grinned at his approval.

Dean and I went upstairs no long after that to talk. We got to my bedroom and I noticed that once again, Bobby hadn't changed a thing in my bedroom.

I walked around my bedroom, awkwardly, while Dean sat on my bed with his head in his hands. I didn't know what to say to him to make him feel any better and I didn't want to make the situation any worse, but I had no idea whether or not he and Sam were even on speaking terms before Sam said yes to Lucifer. I wasn't about to defend Sam. I mean, he killed me once out of jealousy and let me get kidnapped and kind of tortured. He wasn't in my good books, but he didn't deserve to die. I saw him as my brother and I loved him. I knew that I would have forgiven him, had he still been alive, but it was still fresh. It's easy to be angry at someone who isn't there.

"Are we going to sit in silence all night?" I asked, softly.

"What is there to say?"

"Well, I don't know how long I was gone-"

"Two months." He muttered into his hands.

"Okay," I replied, sitting beside him on my bed. "I was gone for two months. You want to fill me in?"

"You died, Bella." He grunted, angrily.

I sighed and shook my head. "Yes, I remember that part."

"I hunted him like I said I would." His head remained downwards as he spoke. As if he was ashamed. "I found him in a town full of demons. He was with Lucifer himself. I couldn't believe it, Bells. He actually said yes, knowing that I would have to stop him."

"Maybe that is what he wanted."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Sam did a lot of stuff this past year. Maybe he realized that he had pushed you too far and he wanted to make it up to you."

"Are you saying he deserved to die? That he did on purpose to kill himself. You think that_ him_ dying would make me feel better?" He yelled and stood up. He began pacing around my room.

"No, Dean, I'm not saying that. I am saying that maybe he realized you needed a break. He went to Lucifer knowing full well that the first thing Lucifer would want was to get you out of the way so you couldn't say yes to Michael. Sam knew that once Lucifer was out of the way, you had no immediate worries. He said yes to Lucifer knowing that he didn't stand a chance. It was his last chance to make it up to you."

"I didn't kill him." He said, stopping the pacing and sitting back down.

"What?"

"I was about to. I opened the gates and I was ready, but he was too strong. Adam said yes to Michael, both of my brothers are in Hell right now, and I am stuck up here because I was too weak to save Sam and beat Lucifer."

"Um, one: Sam knew all along that if he said yes to Lucifer, he was going to die. Two: Lucifer is the devil, _no_ human alone is strong enough to stop the devil. So please, stop blaming yourself. And three: who the hell is Adam?"

"Adam is my dad's secret son, who isn't so secret anymore." He told me. I nodded as if that explained everything. "Bella, why didn't you tell me? About Sam."

"Which part?"

"All of it. He killed you, Bella!" He raised his voice so I grabbed his hand, an attempt to calm him down.

"I didn't tell you because he saved me, kind of."

"I don't see how he saved you. He killed you out of jealousy."

"He was having a hard time." I argued.

"He killed you!"

"If he didn't kill me, I would have gone to Hell. Shemal would own me, Dean. Sam would never have gotten to me in time. So yes, maybe he did kill me, but I refuse to hate him for it." I yelled. Dean shook his head and looked back at me sadly.

"He was in love with you. Did you know?" I looked down and he made a strange noise. I looked up at him to see his hand covering his mouth, like he felt sick.

"When you were all trying to get me stay behind, before you died, he said something about not loving me like a sister. I asked him what he was trying to say, but you came out, so he couldn't finish." I explained, feeling insanely guilty.

"Do you have feelings?" He asked and swallowed thickly. "For Sam, I mean."

"No, Dean." I breathed, stunned he would even have to ask. "I have never and never will! I swear to you."

"But-"

"I love you, Dean." I said, forcefully. "I have since I was sixteen. I only want you. So please don't keep going over those thoughts because they will break us and I won't be able to handle that. Sam has messed up a lot of things; don't let him mess us up too."

He shook his head. I smiled sadly at him, looking at his tired, but beautiful eyes. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen, and yes, maybe the years had taken their toll on him, but he was still absolutely beautiful.

"You know what?" He asked, rhetorically. "Let's not talk, right now. You see, you have been my girl for a while now, and not once have we had a night alone together."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach as soon as he said 'my girl'. I felt like a teenager all over again. He pulled me down so we were lying down on my bed. He rolled on top of me and watched me cautiously. _Yeah, like I would push him off_! He brought his face down to mine slowly, and then his lips descended on mine.

It wasn't a nice, sweet romantic kiss. It was forceful, rushed and very, _very_ sexy. Our hands moved, frantically. I removed his shirt as his hands pushed up mine; the feeling of his hands on my skin sent shivers through my whole body. When he pulled away from me, my eyes took in the perfectness of his torso. He was so defined and flawless I almost wanted to cry, but I was way too busy for that. He pulled me into a sitting position and had my shirt off in seconds, along with my bra. A blush followed shortly after when Dean continued to gaze at the upper part of my body.

"Don't be shy, Bells." He whispered as he pulled my body back to his.

I couldn't help the thoughts of how safe I felt in his strong arms. No matter what we went through, I would always feel safe with him. I brought my hands down to the button of his jeans, unfastened it and helped him remove them from his body. Mine came off not long after.

I rolled him onto his back and straddled his lap. A small smirk appeared on his mouth as he watched me above him. I grinned and bent my head to place a small kiss on his chest. I jumped off his lap and quickly ran across my room to lock the door. Dean whistled at me as I skipped back. I crawled back on top of him, but he rolled us over, suddenly. I giggled at the feeling as he kissed down my stomach, removing my underwear as he got further down. He removed his boxers and then crawled back up my body, once again, with kisses, ending them with a peck on my lips.

"I want you." He murmured, watching me. "So much."

My whole body tingled at his words. He lined himself up at my entrance and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

He pushed inside me with a force, making me gasp and arch into him. Dean buried his head into the crook of my neck and groaned in pleasure. He pulled out almost fully and then slammed into me, hard. I moaned out loud and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Don't." He gasped out and pulled my hand away from my face. "I want to hear you."

I pushed on his shoulder, making him roll onto his back so I was on top of him. His eyes danced with excitement as I lowered myself onto him. I quickly picked up a rhythm, using his shoulders as leverage. I began to slow down so he grasped my hips, lifting me off him, and then slamming me back down. His muscles and veins were standing out from his arms and neck. I closed my eyes at the intense pleasure.

He brought one of his hands down to rub my most sensitive area as he thrust. I felt that familiar ache in the bottom of my stomach and a few seconds after, I clenched around him. My hair fell in front of my face and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. He thrust into me faster and not soon after, he followed with a rather sexy groan. I fell to the bed and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. We were both breathing heavily, but it was perfect.

We didn't speak afterwards, we just held each other and fell asleep.

I woke up in a state of confusion. I felt strange, like something had woken me up; a bang or someone speaking, but my bedroom was silent. I looked at Dean to see if it was him, but he was still holding me and breathing softly, sound asleep. I rolled my eyes at myself and decided it must have been a dream, but a small shuffle in the corner of the room caught my attention. I leaned down to reach for Dean's T-shirt and when I found it, I pulled it over my head. I gently lifted Dean's arm and placed one of my pillows under him, trying not to wake him. I slid out of the bed and moved towards the light switch, but was stopped by a figure standing right in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

I could see from the build of this figure that he was a man, but it looked like he had horns. He never answered my question; he just stood there breathing heavily. I stepped back, wanting to wake Dean now, because I was scared. The man's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, tight. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't allow it. I felt something at my side, and realized he was carrying a sword! He leaned in so his face was close to mine; I closed my eyes tight at the bad smell that was coming from him.

"Leave here. Now." Castiels voice came from behind me. I jumped, and so did the man, but I took that as an opportunity to get away from him and ran to Castiel's side.

"You have no authority here, Angel." The man said with a hiss.

"She is my charge, Botis. I will protect her well. Leave." Castiel demanded.

The dark shadow left and Castiel remained at my side. He clicked his fingers and one of the bedside lamps turned on. Dean shot up into a sitting position, looking around confused. I looked back at Cas, who was frowning at my legs.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"I, well…" I stuttered in embarrassment as Dean stood up from the bed. He must have woken up earlier and fallen back to sleep because he had his pants on.

"What are you doing here Cas?" He asked, passing me a pair of shorts. I took them from him and went to the bathroom to put them on. When I got back they were in a deep discussion.

"Who was that man?" I asked, interrupting their conversation.

"What man?" Dean asked looking between me and Castiel. Cas sighed and sat on the desk.

"His name is Botis."

"Yeah, I got that part. Who is he?"

"He is the Earl of Hell." I huffed and Dean snorted.

"Really? Is there a princess of Hell too?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Back to this Botis guy," Dean said, still looking apprehensive. "Who is he? Other than the Earl of Hell."

"He is the commander of sixty legions of demons. He tells of all things, past and future. He knows everything." Castiel told us.

"Well what does he want?" Dean asked, getting defensive.

"Bella."

"Oh Jesus." I muttered.

"Why?"

"Because Shemal wants her. Demons are very childish."

"Well if he wants her, and if he knows everything, won't he know how to get her?"

"No," I told Dean. "The future is subjective. He may see himself finding me now, but I could change my mind about one tiny little thing and the whole course of time would change."

"She is correct." Cas added, seeming surprised. "It all happens last minute."

"How did you even know that?" Dean asked me.

"Um, Edward had a sister who could see the future." He looked speechless. "So that is two demons after me?" I asked before he could think of something to say.

"Yes. And neither of them can die."

"Awesome."

Castiel stood and walked closer to me. I stepped back a little and he rolled his eyes, but carried on. He pressed his hand against my waist and closed his eyes. Dean was watching with a raised eyebrow, but he looked like he was ready to come and remove Castiel from my room. Which I really wouldn't have minded.

"This will be uncomfortable." Cas told me as a stinging feeling came from my ribs. He moved his hand, but mine soon took its place, covering my now sore ribs.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded. Dean smirked and I glared at him. He was supposed to stick up for me. I stuck my tongue out a him and huffed. That may be childish, but I was mad.

"I just carved an Enochian sigil into your ribs." He told me.

"Okay, so first you decide that you can just_ give_ me away like a possession! And then you decide that you want to carve something into my body? Who do you think you are?" I yelled. Dean chuckled at my anger, earning himself another glare.

"It will protect you from those who are looking for you." I huffed again and left him and Dean whilst I went for some water.

.

.  
.

"Are you mad at me?" Dean asked once we were back in bed together and alone.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked him.

When he didn't answer I turned my body to face him and leaned onto him resting my chin on his chest. He had a strained look on his face, like he was in pain. I stroked his cheek and asked him again. He sighed and sat up, making me sit up too.

"About Edward."

"I don't understand what you mean." I was genuinely confused.

"Bella, I cut the guy's head off right in front of you!" He said exasperated.

"He was about to bite me, Dean. You had no choice. I can't be mad at you for that." I told him. Yes, it had hurt when I watched it happen, but I hadn't had much time to dwell on it.

"Did it upset you?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, Dean." I sighed. "But he was my friend and I did love him-"

"I know, Bella. I didn't expect anything less. That's why I didn't burn him." He said.

"What?" I shouted. If he didn't burn him, that meant he was still alive!

"Castiel came; he was late, but he came. He took us to a forest and told me to wait. I waited and a bunch of vamps showed up. I was sure that I was gonna die, but they thanked me."

"They didn't choose this, Dean." I told him. I couldn't deny the relief I was feeling. "Edward was dying from the Spanish Influenza. Esme had jumped from a cliff. Emmett was mauled by a bear and Rosalie was attacked by a gang of men. They were very near death when Carlisle changed them. He taught them to control themselves."

"If any of them slip up, Bella." He mumbled with a sigh.

"I know. And I will be right by your side no matter what you decide." I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you."

He pulled away from my kiss and gave me a serious look. "Bella, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." I answered without hesitation.

"I need you to move away." I smiled at him, thinking he was joking, but when he didn't smile back or make another comment, I knew he was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Your real dad, Charlie, he left _you_ his house when he died." He told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"I just know. Please, Bells, just do this for me. I need you to go to Forks. Find roommates, get a job and live a normal life. Please." He begged. I shook my head vigorously.

"Not without you." I told him. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his face. "Dean, stop this! I want to_ be_ with you. Everything is keeping us apart; don't you start pushing me away too!"

"Bell, I just need to do something and I will be right at your side, I promise you that. But I need to do this alone and you need to be undetected. Please." He pleaded.

"What do you need to do?" I asked, watching his facial expressions, but his face was set; hard.

"I can't tell you. It's just safer if you don't know."

"Don't do anything stupid."

.

.  
.

My goodbyes to Dean and Bobby were tearful and awkward. More so Bobby's then Dean's, but it was still painful, leaving them. Dean set off the day before I did so he didn't have to watch me leave, again. I knew Dean was right about having to keep a low profile, but I just didn't want to be away from him for too long.

I left the next morning in one of Bobby's old cars, which was packed with all of my things. It took twelve hours to reach Forks from where I was, but the ride was nice and peaceful. When I arrived in town, all eyes were on me. Well, the truck I was driving.

The town was small, like you would have to drive around it five times to drive a mile. People were nosey and overly polite. Everybody introduced themselves when they would see me; I would in turn introduce myself earning very shocked glances and I heard whispers about the Chiefs daughters return. Someone had made up a bunch of crazy rumours about why I had come back to town, but I didn't pay much attention.

Charlie's house was beautiful. His neighbor had been coming round every weekend to remove dust and excess dirt whilst it was empty; she was relieved to see me return home. I didn't remember her. It took me three weeks to find roommates for the three spare bedrooms, but when I did find them, I almost regretted it.

There was Angela and Jessica; they were to share a room with twin beds. Best friends, just returned home from college, wanting to start their lives but not live with their parents. I accepted, but the squeals of excitement almost made me kick them out.

There was Tyler and Eric. Tyler had just been dumped by his girlfriend, Lauren, and he needed somewhere to stay. He thought it would be a swell idea to move in with other girls to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. His friend, Eric, had also just finished college and wanted to stay too. They have one room with twin beds.

Then there was Tanya. She had been a nanny at the town's doctor's house. The doctor and his wife were very busy workers so Tanya was a live in nanny. She was kicked out after sleeping with the doctor and her parents wouldn't take her back in because of the shame. She had to get a job in the only shop the small town had, and she just needed somewhere to stay. She had her own room.

Angela was a very nice girl. She was quiet, liked to read and was very tidy. She worked in the town library. I liked her. Jess was he complete opposite. Noisy, constantly wanted to play music in the house and left her crap everywhere. She had a job at a bar. Eric was a computer nerd, he played games at home and that was his job. He argued a lot with Tyler, but he was very kind hearted. Tyler was annoying, a 'ladies' man' and he was messy too. I was glad he shared a bathroom with _just_ Eric. Tanya argued with everybody. She was constantly throwing herself at the men we lived with, but I willed myself to look past it. They were all just helping me pay for the house. Dean would come for me soon.

The weeks passed slowly. I got a job in the same bar as Jessica; she was sweet to help me out. I worked nights, but would always be home for ten. Forks was a dreary town and nobody seemed to stay out past half nine. Not even teenagers. I missed Dean more when I had time to think about him. He hadn't gotten in touch with me, no phone calls, texts. Nothing. I was worried but I knew there was nothing I could do, but wait.

"Bella, go on a date with me!" James, a regular at the bar, demanded for the hundredth time. He was old and sweet, but he was also a drunk. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

"You're too good for me, James." I smiled as I took away his glass. He didn't need anything else to drink. I eyed the clock, seeing that his son had finished work fifteen minutes ago, meaning it was time to call him and tell him to collect his father.

After I had called Mike, James' son, I cleared the tables with Jess and returned back to the bar to find James with another drink. I glared across at Jacob, another bartender, who in turn smirked at me.

"How is it, that a beautiful girl like you- ughh-" He hiccoughed. "How are you single?" I laughed.

"Well, James, I'm not actually single. My boyfriend is just away on business." I smiled as he thought about what I had said.

"So you definitely can't date me then?" He asked, almost sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"If it doesn't work out between you two-"

"I have your number." I joked as his son came through the door looking tired. I felt kind of bad for him, always having to pick up after his dad, but I felt bad for James too. He had lost his wife not long ago and he was hurting.

"Bella, are you ready to head home?" Jess asked after our shift had finished. I nodded at her and walked across to my locker in the back. She followed behind me. "You never mentioned that you had a boyfriend!"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Well, no, but is he going to be living with us when he returns?"

"Yes." I said.

"That is awesome! What is his name? What does he look like? Is he sweet, I bet he's sweet! Why don't you talk about him?" I shrugged instead of slapping her and she carried on ranting. I tried to tune her out as we walked home, but she really wanted answers. "Seriously, Bella, it's been three months since you moved here, I have never heard you speak to or about him. Did you make him up? I would totally understand if you made him up. I mean, new town and all, you must feel so lonely."

"I don't feel lonely." I told her. We walked through our front door to see Angela crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, instantly taking in our surroundings. Habit. Nothing was different or out of place so I sat beside her sniffling form and rubbed her back.

"Ben broke up with me." Ben had been her boyfriend since High School. He was currently working out of the country and the long distance thing had been very hard on their relationship.

"Did he meet someone else?" Jess asked. I had no idea what was wrong with her head, but she made the situation so much worse with five words. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up.

I decided to get everybody together into the living room and we were going to watch a movie. We got alcohol and chocolate and all seven of us watched movies, listened to loud music and everyone but me got drunk. It felt nice to be able to have fun with people my own age.

It was really late when we decided to settle down with one more movie. It was halfway through when I heard Tyler mumbling something about creeps. Tanya stood and looked out the window and mumbled something about calling the police. I looked out at what they were looking at, to see a man standing in the middle of our lawn.

"Is he bleeding?" Jess asked. I noticed that she was right and just as I was about to shout out and tell him to leave, a car drove past, shining it's lights on his messed up face.

"Dean!" I cried. I pulled back from the window and ran to the front door. As I opened it, he fell into my arms.

* * *

**Reviewss make me happyy! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update, life kinda got in the way a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
Small lemon in this chapter ;)**

* * *

"Oh my god" Jess cried out, rushing towards us, helping me lift him.

"What the hell, we can't just let him in here. He could be a murderer for all we know!" Eric yelled, as Tanya shut the door behind Dean.

"He isn't in much of a state to do any murdering right now, Eric. Now stop complaining and help us get him to the kitchen." I told him.

"Bella-"

"Now!" I yelled.

As Eric wrapped Dean's right arm over his shoulder, I got his left. We managed to move him into the kitchen and sat him in one of the chairs. His head fell back a little and that was when I saw his face properly for the first time. His mouth was bleeding from both the outside and the inside. His eye was black and purple, swollen shut. I couldn't tell if his cheekbone was broken because of all the swelling. He had a big gash on the right side of his head. The gasp that left me brought him back to reality. His eyes were sad as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Don't do that." He said; the pain was evident on his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked. Tears filled my eyes and I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry my heart out.

"Doesn't matter." He mumbled, jerking his head a little towards our audience. I sighed and nodded. "So, you gonna fix me up, doc?" I could see him trying to smirk, which in return made me smile.

"Jess, could you run into my room? I have a first aid kit in my bedside drawer."

"Sure, Bella." She nodded and spun around to the stairs.

I went to the cupboard where Tanya put her alcohol and grabbed a bottle of Whiskey. I slammed it next to Dean, who grinned. I didn't bother getting him a glass because I knew for a fact that he wouldn't use it once I began stitching him up.

"You trying to buy my affection? Cause it is working." I rolled my eyes at him and began undoing his jacket. "Woah, this is all happening a little fast…"

"You're messed up pretty bad." I said, ignoring his comments.

"It's a lot worse under the clothes, sweetheart." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm Dean," He said, obviously to Tanya. He was giving me time to get my head together.

"I'm Tanya!" She said cheerily. I had a feeling that she had found her new conquest.

"I think you should stop talking. You'll make yourself worse. Can you lift your arms?" I asked, annoyed.

Dean smirked at me and I sent him a glare. He lifted his arms and I lifted his shirt over his head, eliciting a hiss of pain from him.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, throwing the shirt down to the floor, he wrapped his arm around my side and pulled me a little closer to him, letting me know that it was okay.

Jess came in with the first aid kit and set it on the breakfast bar and then she took a seat, right next to Dean. Rolling my eyes, I took out an antiseptic wipe and began to clean his face.

"So, was it like, a bar fight?" Jess and Tanya questioned him whilst I treat his wounds. It was hard not to get angry with the way they were flirting with him, but his hand that was drawing patterns on my back soothed my annoyance. It was me he wanted, not them.

"Yes, it was exactly that. A bar fight. Now, how do you girls all know each other?" He asked Tanya.

"We all went to school together." Tanya replied, excited that he had asked her, not them both.

"Except Bella. She just moved back here. Her daddy lived here; we used to play together when we were much younger." Jess said. I looked to her with a frown. I didn't know that. Then I thought back to the pictures I found in one of the bedrooms. It was of two little girls, both with brown hair, and missing teeth. On the back it had said, 'Bells and Jessie'. I couldn't believe she remembered that.

"You used to play together?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow, but then dropping it when it pulled at the stitches.

"We were like, five, Dean." I mumbled, which made him pull a sickened face, earning a laugh from all three of us.

I continued my work on him, finishing up his face and moving down to stitch up the small but deep cuts on his chest. He had drunk enough Whiskey to flirt back with Tanya and Jess, but the fact that he didn't made me smile. He kept wincing in pain, making me flinch which would then make him pull me closer to him.

"So, any of you pretty ladies have boyfriends?" He asked, cockily. I put my head down; I knew he was teasing me so I decided not to answer. I could play this game too.

"All the men in this crappy town are either gay or secretly gay." Jess whined.

"Dr Dreamy is not gay and I can promise you that!" Tanya disagreed with a giggle.

"You're not still sleeping with him are you?" Jess asked in shock.

"I ain't giving that fine piece of ass up until something better comes my way!" I laughed out loud at that.

"Bella has a boyfriend!" Jess offered up freely. Dean's eyes shot to mine, questioning.

"What? How come I didn't know about this?" Tanya asked, hurt.

"None of us did, I overheard her telling James at the bar."

"The town drunk?"

"Yeah, he kept hitting on her!" Tanya got a laugh out of that.

"So where is this 'boyfriend' then?" She asked.

"Away on 'business' apparently." They both laughed loudly and I just shook my head.

Once Dean was all finished up, I poured alcohol on his cuts, which made him cry out. I ignored that and wrapped his chest in a bandage. Tanya whistled at him and I glared at her, but she didn't notice as she was too fixed up in Dean.

"I knew there was hotness under all that blood." She said with a wink.

"Ahh, I'm sorry lady, but all this hotness is taken." He said, happily.

"Lucky lady." Tanya said, but not affected.

"Yes she is." I murmured. Dean looked at me with more sad eyes.

"So, anyway… It is way too late for you to be going anywhere and you have drunk way too much to drive, so it looks like you're spending the night here." Tanya said, excited. Jess looked a little disappointed, but I ignored that. Of course Dean was attractive; I was disappointed every time he was with another woman. "There are no beds and you can't sleep on a sofa in your condition. But lucky for you, I have a double. You can share with me tonight." She said as if it was finalised. I raised my eyebrows at her forwardness and Dean chuckled.

"I think I will have to decline, but thanks for the offer." He smiled and she looked like she was in shock.

"Well the only place left for you to sleep would be Bella's bed." She said with a bit of attitude.

"I'd love to." Dean said, smiling at me carefully.

"You want to stay with Bella?" She asked, and looked at Jess.

I ignored her shock and turned back to Dean, with a glare this time.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you share a bed with me?" I asked him. He put his head down, knowing why I was angry. Tanya looked excited again and I went to walk away, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"I'm sorry I showed up like this. I know it must have worried you."

"Worried me? Damn it, Dean!" My eyes filled with tears. "Where the hell have you been? Three months without contact! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"Well obviously you weren't thinking, because if you were you would have picked up the damn phone!"

"I was working." He mumbled, ashamed.

"Working, is that what they call it, nowadays?" I asked, skeptical. He glared at me.

"You don't get to do that!" He yelled. Tanya and Jess looked confused but they were way too nosy to leave the room.

"I get to do what the hell I want! You obviously have!" He recoiled as if I had slapped him but that didn't stop him. He grabbed the tops of my arms, tight. I knew they were going to bruise and he did too, but he didn't let go.

"You can think whatever you want, Bella. But thanks to you, I haven't even been able to look at another woman for the past three years."

"You haven't had a problem tonight." My tears were falling and he was getting angrier. I knew I was pushing him.

"I had you in my arms since the moment I got here." That was true. "Bella-"

"I did this for you!" I cried and shoved him off. "I stopped everything and moved here for you and you couldn't even be bothered to call. Screw you Dean."

"You'd know a thing or two about that wouldn't you, sweetheart?" In reaction to his words my hand whipped him across the face. He looked at me, his hand covering where mine had just been. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head, the look in his eyes told me he had forgiven me already.

"What happened to you, Dean?" I sobbed and my knees went. He caught me and held me to his warm body.

"I was with Bobby the entire time, I swear. We were working."

He sat us on the floor and stroked my hair while I cried into his chest. He started up a conversation with Tanya and Jess. I stopped crying and sat for a while just letting him hold me.

"Where is Cas?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't fixed Dean up.

"He's gone, sweetheart." The sick feeling came back. If Cas was dead, that means it was bad. I looked up at him for reassurance. "It's all over."

"Bobby?"

"He's on a date with Sheriff Mills, I think." I let out a small laugh and wiped my tears. He cupped my face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to mine. "I missed you."

.

.

.

.

"So they're both dead?" I asked.

We were lying in my bed whilst Dean was filling me in on what happened over the last four months.

"Yes. We found them arguing in a field which was kind of unusual. We had the whole arsenal, not knowing if what we had would kill them. Botis must have gotten angry because he made our job a bit easier. He just blew Shemal up, it was crazy. Me and Bobby went in for the kill with Botis but he was way too strong." He gestured to his injuries. "Then Cas shows up and tells us that he can handle it from there. I couldn't tell what happened, but Castiel exploded and so did Botis."

"It seems too simple."

"Bobby is watching for signs."

I nodded.

"You should sleep." I told him.

"You are joking, right? I haven't seen you for a while. The last thing I want right now is sleep."

"You're hurt, Dean."

"I want you."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope, I have something else in mind." He pulled me into a kiss and I was happy to have him back in my arms.

.

.

.

.

"So you weren't lying when you said your boyfriend was away on business?" Jess asked the next morning whilst I was washing up the breakfast pots.

"No, I wasn't lying." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She stood from the breakfast bar and helped put the dishes away.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"It's just that normal girls talk about their boyfriends." She said then her eyes widened. "Not that you're not normal!" She added.

"It's okay, Jess." I told her.

"So," She started after a couple of seconds of silence. "How did you guys meet?"

"Um, his dad, John, was a friend of my dad- well my stepdad anyway. He used to bring Sam and Dean around so my stepdad could keep an eye on them whilst John would go away for… Work."

"Who is Sam?" She asked just as Dean walked into the room. His face dropped and he sat down at the breakfast bar with his head down.

"Dean's brother."

I buttered some bread and quickly put some of the bacon I cooked earlier into the bread and set it on a plate beside Dean. His eyes met mine and he gave me a little smile. His face was more swollen and his eye was a nasty shade of purple, but his mouth was a lot better.

"Eat," I told him. He nodded and picked up the plate, leaving the room.

"You lucky, lucky girl!" Jess said with a huge grin as I turned back to her. "I bet Sam is just as gorgeous! Right?" I just shook my head and ignored her, but she giggled and persisted. "C'mon Bella! Dean doesn't have to know that you think his brother is hot too! Is he single? I can't wait to meet him!"

"Jess-"

"I should tell Tanya, she can set up a nice party, she loves having new guests. It could be a welcome home Sam and Dean party!"

"Jess, stop it." I slammed my hand down onto the counter and she stopped abruptly, looking at me with confused eyes. "We can't invite Sam for dinner."

"Why not? Bella, it will be fun-"

"We can't invite Sam to dinner because he's dead." I said loudly with my eyes closed. When there was no reply I opened my eyes to see Dean stood in the doorway again. "Dean-"

"Don't worry about it, Bells." He placed his plate in the sink and kissed my cheek. "You aren't exactly wrong." He added then walked back out of the room. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jess whispered.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

.

.  
.

"What kind of work do you think he does?" I heard Angela ask someone in the kitchen.

"I bet he is part of the Mafia." Eric said. I frowned, wondering who they were talking about.

"I think he's a Hit man." Tyler added. Where all of my roommates in there?

"No way, he wouldn't have family if he were a Hit man!" Tanya said. I'll take that as a yes.

"Guys, it's not fair that we talk about him like this, Tan-"

"Did you hear what he said to her last night? He told her it's all over! And you said she seemed nervous when he heard her bring up his dead brother. He probably murdered him!"

"He was comforting her!"

"I don't feel comfortable living with a murderer." Angela whispered. It hurt my feelings to know that they were talking behind my back like this. I didn't usually care, but this time I actually thought that they were my friends.

"He is not a murderer. Tanya, you were willing to sleep with him last night." Jess seemed to be the only one standing up for Dean.

"I think she is scared of him, that's why she never mentioned him." Tanya said, completely ignoring Jess.

"I think that you guys need to mind your own business." I told them as I walked into the kitchen. "If you aren't comfortable with Dean here, pack your crap and leave." I went to leave the room, but decided against it and sat beside Jess. "Dean Winchester is an FBI agent." I lied. "He was away on _business_ trying to find two men who wanted me dead. The reason I never mentioned him was because I was supposed to be laying low."

"Then why did you ask him where he had been?" Tanya sneered.

"Because he wasn't supposed to go, he was too close to the case. He never told me he was going to work the case anyway."

"So did he kill his brother?"

"Dean did not kill his own brother. Sam had his own demons to fight but sadly, he lost. Dean is pretty broken up about it; he and Sam were very close. None of you know him so I think you should maybe find someone you do know to talk about." I stormed out of the room then and went back to bed.

.

.  
.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him as he sat on the garage floor, the crowbar at his feet and his head in his hands. His whole body was shaking and I saw as a few tears fell to the floor from between his fingers.

It had been four months since Dean returned. The gang had officially taken a liking to him after he showed them his FBI badge, which was totally fake but they didn't know that.

He had gotten a job as a mechanic. He told me he enjoyed it.

He seemed to have settled into the house okay, his moods were normal except that he was a little quiet. Then after two weeks he began getting moody. I figured it was normal Dean Behaviour, but then it started getting worse. He would wake in the middle of the night screaming out Sam's name. He would leave me in the bedroom and sit in front of the television for the rest of the night with a beer. A week after this started, he stopped coming to bed with me all together.

Eric was getting sick of waking up every night to Dean's screams, but Tyler, who had taken a quick liking to Dean, told him to be a proper friend and support someone who is clearly going through a hard time.

The whole gang set up a few nights a week where they would try and take his mind off of everything that had happened and it seemed to work. Everything was better for a few weeks, but then he had a breakdown. He smashed up our bedroom and screamed at me that everything was my fault. Sam would still be alive if he hadn't fallen in love with me.

He soon apologised and made it up to me. He didn't need to, I knew he was just angry and I had spoken to Bobby about it, and apparently, he had a few similar breakdowns during the months he was gone. Bobby said the best thing to do was to let him get it out of his system then talk to him about it.

So that is what I did. I let him scream during his nightmare as I stood in the doorway, tears hot on my face. I let him smash dishes in the kitchen whilst he yelled at me, telling me that this wasn't his life. I let him grip me tightly by the arms and kiss me so hard that my lips would bruise. I followed him to the garage and I let him smash the hell out of the Impala. I let him fall to the ground and I listened to his gut wrenching sobs and apologies. I watched the man I love break right along with my heart.

Sitting on the floor beside him, I spoke again.

"Dean?" My voice was hoarse from my crying. "Tell me what you need." I begged.

"You, Bella." He took a deep breath and wrapped me in his arms. "Just you, always."

.

.  
.

**Month 5**

"Hey,"

"Hi."

Silence.

"You feeling better?"

"Hmm."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? Just the two of us."

"I don't think so, sweetheart. I'm _real_ busy."

Kiss on the cheek.

Gone.

.

.  
.

**Month 6**

"Where's Dean at?" Tanya asked, looking at me carefully.

I wanted to cry at the mention of his name. I wanted to sit down and tell her all about the pain in my chest and the exhaustion I was feeling. I wanted to scream so loud that I didn't know where Dean was and that I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm not sure." I whispered, carrying on with making dinner.

She sighed and nodded, patting my arm slightly and then left the kitchen.

Dinner was served and everyone loved it, but there was an empty seat. There was always an empty seat. My friends looked at me with pity and at that moment I felt the need to go out and take my frustrations out on some punk ass demon. I needed to blame someone for ruining my life. I needed something to make me feel okay again, but the truth was, the only way me and Dean would be okay again, would be out on the road, hunting. It killed me to know that, but I would do it for him.

It reached midnight and Dean still wasn't home. I cried myself to sleep once again after realising that he had no intention of getting in touch with me. I knew he didn't need me, but I needed him and he was nowhere to be found.

I awoke the next morning and realised he had come home and slept on the sofa again. I sighed and left him sleeping, made him some breakfast and a coffee, set it on the table in front of him, then left.

I drove for hours in the car Tanya had lent to me. I had no intention of staying out late, but it was already midday when I realised I had to be at work in five hours. It would take me three to get back so I had a little more time to kill. I pulled over at an empty beach and sat on the hood of the car.

"You're upset." My eyes flew open at the familiar voice and I sighed in relief.

"You're alive."

"Technically." He replied. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Watching." He sat beside me and looked out at the water.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"He misses his brother." My heart clenched and I felt so guilty.

"I don't know what to do." My eyes filled with tears once again.

"His pain hurts you." He observed.

"I love him." I replied, simply.

"Yes, you do." He looked back at the water then back to me. "He loves you too."

"I'm beginning to doubt that."

"The normal way of human life is not what Dean is used to."

"It's hard for me too."

"Indeed, but you hold things together so he has room to fall apart."

"I don't understand."

"If you show him how you feel, he will realise that he is not alone." He stood abruptly. "I have to go." He turned away and began to walk.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thank you."

He gave me a stiff nod then disappeared.

.

.  
.

"Bella, sweetheart, please let me in!" Dean shouted, banging on my bathroom door. I opened it quickly and then shut it, locking it so nobody could disturb is. "Are you okay?" He asked as soon as he saw my tearstained face.

"I can't do this." I cried, shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" He asked carefully, his face ashen. "Bell, I am so sorry for how I have been acting. I'm a dick, I know, but-"

"Dean, stop." I cut him off, placing my hand on his mouth. "I can't do this." I removed my hand.

"Please don't leave me." His eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I would never leave _you._ I just need you to be here. A lot has happened and I need you to support me. I can't be alone anymore Dean."

"I'm here. One hundred percent, I am here."

He pulled me into him and kissed me softly. My hands instantly went to his hair, his arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed him away and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you." I told him.

He nodded and quickly removed my vest top. He made quick work of removing my pants and underwear. I kissed him roughly as he removed his own pants. I grinned when he lifted me from the floor and slammed me into the bathroom wall.

"I love you." He groaned as he thrust into me. I let out a loud moan then covered my mouth. He slammed into me, hard and rough. My moans didn't get any quieter and he whispered in my ear how much he wanted to make me scream.

He quickly pulled out of me, earning a sound of protest from me, but he unlocked the bathroom door and carried me to our bed. Laying me down, he crawled on top of me, eyeing me hungrily. Shivers ran through me as he kissed me lightly.

"I love having you beneath me like this." He murmured as he pushed inside of me. "I love making you mine."

"I've always been yours." I whispered.

His thrusts got faster; I arched my back into him. His lips descended on mine and his hand moved between us, rubbing my most sensitive area. I threw my head back in pleasure as my senses went into overload. He removed his hand and slammed into me faster and harder as I rode out my orgasm. He stilled seconds after, meeting his climax, letting out a low groan and the dropping his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I love you." I told him, breathlessly, stroking his hair.

"I love you too, Bella."

.

.  
.

**Month 8**

The last month had been the easiest of all. Dean had begun to act like his normal self again, we got along better and the whole household was happier and more settled. Dean started spending more time with me, helping me cook meals, doing the dishes, shopping for groceries; he even met a friend from across the street to go drinking with. He seemed happy, but he still hadn't spoken about what was bothering him.

I had just finished picking up the last of the groceries, Dean was working, and I returned home to see a black car parked outside. I rolled my eyes, assuming Tanya had invited a rich man around hoping he will fall madly in love with her and whisk her away. I snorted and gathered the bags from the back of the car. I tried the front door handle, but it was locked. I frowned because I hadn't locked it and Tanya never locked the door, not even when she left the house empty.

I rearranged the bags so they were both on my hip, then I dug around in my pocket for my key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, slowly.

"Tanya?" I yelled, letting her know that I was home. "Hope you're having fun up there." I mumbled to myself with a small chuckle. I stopped immediately when I realised that I sounded just like Dean.

A small bang sounded on the ceiling and a low grunt. I shook my head and carried on to the kitchen, unpacking the shopping. After everything was away I saw that the answering machine was beeping. I looked over to see that we had six new messages. I put it on speaker and made myself a sandwich.

"Hey Bella, I will be home in five minutes then we can talk!" Angela's voice called through the phone. I shrugged the confusion off, thinking that she had probably wanted to talk about Ben, but the message was over half an hour ago. It must have been Angela who locked the door; she must have gone for a nap.

The second message began to play.

"Is everything okay? You sounded worried on the phone! I will be there soon, chick." Jess sang. I felt bad instantly for not being home when Angela had needed me. I threw away the sandwich, feeling too sad to eat.

The third message.

"I'm on my way." Eric.

Fourth.

"You told me to call and you don't even answer! Jesus, Bell, please just let me know that you're okay." Tyler. That one caught my attention. I hadn't told him to call. I was instantly on guard, I looked around and listened. The house was too quiet. If they were all home wouldn't they be making some kind of noise?

Fifth.

"Bella, sweetheart, answer the phone! Tell me what's wrong!" Dean.

I ran into the living room, finally realising what was wrong. Blood was everywhere. My whole body shivered and I made my way to the stairs. There were blood marks on every step, like somebody had been dragged. I felt bile rise in my throat and the tears sting my eyes.

I heard the sixth message play when I got half way up the stairs.

"Will somebody answer the damn phone?"

I followed the blood stains to the top of the stairs to find out what I already figured out downstairs. Tanya's lifeless body was lying at my feet. Her eyes wide in fear and blood covering her nightgown from the wound in her chest were her heart had been ripped out. I looked away and covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to sob and throw up.

I moved along into the guy's bedroom, only to find them in the same predicament as Tanya, only the guys had been laid on their beds. The amount of blood I saw was making my dizzy. I spun around and ran out of their room into Jess and Angela's.

A loud bang behind me made me jump and I spun around quickly, not wanting whoever was in my house to get the jump on me, but what I saw made me regret even coming home. Angela's body was all twisted and tangled. She was obviously dead, but the killer had spent time on torturing her. A sob ripped from my body as I ran to her, but another sob made me carry on walking towards my bedroom.

I entered slowly and be peeked around the door. Jess was tied up with her mouth covered. I couldn't see any injuries other than a stab wound in her stomach, which was bleeding way too much. Her eyes were terrified and soaked with tears, but the thing that sent the worst feeling of dread through me was the voice that was trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, they might get here in time to save you. Well, even if they do I will probably kill you anyway. Oh, it seems one of your saviours is here. Come on in, Bella."

My heart broke all over again, but I took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"Sammy?" I asked, my voice shaking, but I refused to cry.

"Miss me, Bells?" He asked, sliding out a knife and pressed it against Jess's throat.

"Stop!" I cried, stepping forward with my hand out.

"I don't think I will."

The knife sliced across her throat.

"No!" I screamed, running to him and shoving him away. The knife fell to the floor and so did Sam. Jess was making choking noises and I pressed my hand to her neck, trying to slow the blood. "Jess, please, oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"She's already dead, Bells."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Jess, look at me!" She did. "You're going to be okay!" Her choking slowed and the blood still pooled on the floor and all over my clothes and hands. Her breathing stopped all together and her head lolled against her shoulder. "No, no, no!"

Suddenly I was dragged away from her body by my hair and slung into the wall opposite.

"You said goodbye, now it's time to play with you. I saved the best till last."

"You're not Sam." I stated as he pressed his knife to my cheek.

"What makes you so sure?" He smirked and dragged the knife down my cheek. I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing my cry out. "Oh come on, Bella! You used to be more fun than this! If Dean can make you scream I'm sure I can!"

He cut my blouse open in one swift movement, but then a gunshot rang out and Sam fell to the floor. I crawled away from him in a hurry, and pushed myself up off the floor and ran into Dean's arms.

"He killed them all!" I sobbed. Dean pushed me aside and pulled out a silver knife. "What are you doing?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"That's not Sam." I nodded in agreement as he walked over to the still body on the ground. As soon as he knelt beside him, Sam swung for Dean, but missed and Dean slammed the silver knife into his chest. "Shapeshifter."

I heard a set of footsteps on the stairs and I walked towards Dean. He wrapped his arms around me and watched the bedroom door, waiting for whoever it was to appear.

The body came into view slowly with his hands in the air. I lost consciousness at that point. The last thing I remember was Dean calling out my name.

* * *

**Poor Bella :( R&R and i will be back in a week or so with our next chapter:D **


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry it's late, pleease forgive mee! :)**

**I own nothingg, but I almost have myself convinced that I am going to marry Dean ^_^ **

* * *

"Sammy-" His name was loud in my ear which made me shoot into a sitting position. I was in the backseat of Dean's car and we were on the move.

"Dreaming about me?" His voice asked. My eyes widened and I looked to the passenger seat to see Sam grinning back at me. "Hey Bella."

My eyes flew to Dean's in the rear view mirror, his eyes were red and he was looking at me strange. It took a couple of seconds for me to realise, but he was warning me. _Don't do anything stupid._

"Sam, you're back." I said, quietly but with a strong voice. I knew for certain that Dean had killed that shapeshifter, and maybe this was another one. They didn't usually travel together, but it was possible.

"Of course, they couldn't keep me locked down there forever." He smiled and I felt sick. I couldn't even look at him.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Dean said, is knuckles tight on the steering wheel.

"I don't faint." I disagreed like a petulant child. Dean rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Away." Sam said. I scooted over to the middle seat and placed my arm on Dean's arm.

"Put your belt on." Dean told me.

"We need to go back." I whispered. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving behind my friends bodies.

"We can't." He said and looked down at Sam's hands. I followed his gaze and caught sight of the gun that was pointed at Dean. I searched myself for my gun, but I came up empty handed.

"You won't find it, Bella." Sam said.

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Really, it is."

"Bella, put your belt on."

"Then why are you pointing a gun at Dean?"

"We need to do something."

"What do you mean?" I felt sick. I couldn't be a part of his twisted games any longer.

"I _mean_, we have somewhere to be."

"Who is 'we'?"

"All three of us." Dean added. Sam smiled at Dean, obviously happy that he was on board his plan.

I sat back and glared at the back of Sam's head. He wasn't going to put the gun down, I knew that much. I looked around the back seat trying to remember which part Dean shoved the 'in case of emergency' gun. Sam chuckled, looking back at me.

"Bella, it really is me. You really think I would stick you in the backseat with a gun?" Dean's eyes met mine once again, this time they were pleading. _Put your belt on._

I instantly pulled my belt around my body, fastening it, just in time as Dean smashed the car into a metal girder on the side of a bridge. My body jerked forward, and then slammed back into the seat. A headache came straight away, but I ignored that as a sharp pain shot through my leg.

"Bella!" Dean shouted, desperately.

"I'm okay." I called, distracted by the pain in my leg.

I looked down and my stomach lurched. Blood was everywhere.

"Ahh.." I groaned as I gripped onto the side of the metal pole that was stuck in my leg. It had gone straight through the car door and straight through my leg_. Where the hell had that come from?_

"Sam?" Dean asked, leaning forward, checking on Sam. He was unconscious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted at Dean then hissing in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked and spun round to look. His eyes settled on my leg and blood. "Jesus, Bella." His eyes turned sad and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'm fine." I ground out with my teeth clenched. It hurt like hell. "Did you crash your car on purpose?"

"Yes." He said, embarrassed. He tried his door to get out but it was stuck.

"Why?"

"He had a gun pointed at my head!"

"So you decided to kill us all?"

"I just needed to knock him out." He said, his eyes went back to Sam's beat up form. "We need to get him to Bobby's."

"Yes, we'll get right on that."

"Hey, I am sorry, okay? I didn't have much room to think of a plan!"

"So you crash into the side of a bridge? You are insane!" He didn't reply for a bit. The only sound heard in the car was my heavy breathing and my hisses of pain.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, softly.

"Just peachy." I ground out.

"Bells, what happened back home-"

"I don't think now is the best time to talk about how your brother just murdered all my friends." I sneered and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered sadly.

"Well that isn't going to fix anything, is it?" I asked, harshly. He turned back to the front of the car and put his head down. I felt instantly guilty. It wasn't his fault that he didn't make it to the house in time. I sighed and grasped the side on the pole again, pulling and crying out in pain, but it did not budge.

"If you pull that out you will die." I jumped at the voice in my ear, then threw my head back and covered my mouth with my hand, muffling my scream of agony. "It has hit your main artery. You'll bleed to death."

"So did you appear just to tell me that or are you going to do something?"

He pressed his fingers to my head and my world began to spin. It stopped suddenly and I was lying on the road next to the car. I was bleeding out and Cas put his finger on my head then the pain disappeared. I was still covered in blood but the pole was gone so I figured there was no permanent damage. I stood, thanked him with a nod and turned back to the car. I tried to open the passenger side door, and with a few rough tugs, it swung open, knocking me back a couple of steps.

"Bell-" Dean started.

"Can we_ not_ talk right now?" I cut him off, harshly. I watched a frown form on his face. Rolling my eyes, I chose to ignore him.

I reached around Sam to unfasten his seat belt, feeling a little irritated. When I had it unclipped, I pulled it around his body and off him. Dean pushed Sam's left shoulder so he could fall against me. I wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and pulled as hard as I could to get him out of the car. Dean helped as he moved along the bench, pushing Sam towards me. When he was fully out the car, I let his body drop to the floor and began to walk away.

"Oh yeah, real nice, Bella." Dean yelled.

I flipped him off without looking back.

.

.  
.

I didn't walk too fast or too far ahead. I was still close enough to hear Dean struggling to carry and drag Sam. I also heard him muttering a few harsh words, but at that moment, I probably deserved every single one.

I saw a motel sign after walking at least three miles. I decided I should help Dean the rest of the way, so I waited for him to catch up.

"What, you want me to carry you too, princess?" He asked with a glare. Ignoring his comment, I wrapped Sam's other arm over my shoulder and we walked on. "Silent treatment. Awesome."

We arrived at the motel, Dean stayed outside holding Sam up, whilst I checked us in. After a few disturbing looks and comments, the guy gave me a room and I walked back outside to help get Sam to the room.

When we entered, we dragged Sam to the bed and threw him on, then turned the lights on.

I stared at the one wooden chair in the room. I looked over a Sam and back at the chair, an idea formed in my head. "Help me move him."

"Why?"

"So we can tie him up." I said in a 'duh' tone. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why do we need to tie him up?"

"Because he's crazy. And just when you think you have reached the bottom of his craziness, there is a crazy underground garage."

"Bella-"

"I am so not in the mood to be stabbed in my sleep."

"So get a different room."

"I'll find a different motel. Thanks." I went to storm past him but he grasped my arm.

"You don't need to do that."

"I think I do. I want to put as much distance as I can between me and you guys." The hurt showed on his face, but I couldn't back down. I loved him, but Sam would destroy us. I couldn't ask him to choose me over his brother, I_ wouldn't_. But I could not be around him anymore.

"What did I do?" He asked. I could hear the tears in his voice but I kept my glare cold and my words harsh.

"You just tried to kill me."

"It wasn't like that! I didn't think-"

"Right-"

"Bella, I love you!"

"Yeah, Sam said something similar before he shot me in the head." I knew I had dropped myself in it and he now knew why I was being such a bitch.

"He's my brother." He said, pain was written all over his face.

"Well, he's not mine."

"Please, don't do this…"

"Sorry, but I can't trust him. He will probably hand me over to the next big bad and I can't handle that. I'm sorry Dean, but you're on your own."

"Bella!" I turned slowly to face him and he glared at me. "Stop." Tears sprung to my eyes and I shook my head.

"I can't." He came towards me but I stepped back. "Don't."

"Bell, please," He ran his hand over his face, his eyes red and wide. "Just tell me what to do." His voice was strained.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll make him leave. As soon as he wakes up, he's gone. I swear." He rambled, but I just shook my head. "It will happen. We can go back, or find another house somewhere. We can be a normal couple-"

"We don't get normal, Dean." I replied, sadly. "Look after your brother; you're all he has left."

"Isabella,_ please_ don't make me watch you leave again. I can't stand it. I_ need_ you." His tears rolled slowly down his cheeks and my heart broke all over again. There was a part of me, a selfish part, that wanted to say 'yes'. I wanted him to get Sam out of our lives so we could live happily ever after, but in this life, you need family more than anything.

"Bella," Sam's voice came softly from the bed. I looked across at him to see him sat up with his head in his hands. "Don't go. I'll get better, I promise."

_"Bella, get your ass down here!" Dean yelled as I heard the front door slam open. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, skidding to a stop in the dining room. I briefly thought over the fact that he always knew I would be in my room, but my humour was cut short. "Get over here!"_

_Sam was lying on the table, blood everywhere; Jay was standing at the side of him, his eyes wide._

_"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded as he stormed through. My eyes remained on Jay._

_"A demon attacked, Sam got shot." Sam was shivering and Dean glared over at Jay._

_"How did the demon get the gun?" _

_"He didn't." Jay whispered. I glanced at him and he was looking at me. I shook my head, knowing exactly what had happened. _

_After Sam had been fixed up and put to bed for rest, Dean and Bobby sat in the front room having a beer. Jay came and helped me clean up the bloody rags and mop up the floor._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't. I am done with you, Jay. I can't take anymore."_

_"Don't give up on me, Bella. I'll get better, I promise."_

"Sweetheart, just stay with us. Just until we get to Bobby. Please." Dean asked; his face now dry but his eyes were wary. I gave him a brief nod and barged past him, getting into bed and switching off the lights. I knew I wouldn't sleep, but I didn't want to talk either.

I had always viewed Sam as my brother. He was one of the very few people I could trust. I wasn't the kind of person to hold grudges and I had proven that with how easily I had forgiven Jay for the things he had done.

I had forgiven Sam and tried to move past the things he had done, from him telling me that he was in love with me, to him killing me. But even then, he insisted on acting so cold towards me, and then I was killed again and he turned against Dean… _He had betrayed us and he wanted me to give him another chance?_

I was so angry that he had the nerve to use my real brother's words against me and to ask me to give him another chance. But I was angrier at myself knowing that even though I had lost my two brothers and an amazing friend, even though it wasn't safe, I couldn't deny the Winchester boys anything.

Dean had climbed into the bed with a sigh. I knew he was torn and I felt guilty for playing up like a brat, but I didn't want to just ignore what happened anymore. Sam had destroyed my trust for him and it would take a long time for that to be fixed, if it _could _be fixed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." He replied.

.

.  
.

The motel door slammed shut waking me and making me jump up into a sitting position. I looked quickly at the door and glared at Sam. He looked down to the bag in his hand and lifted it slightly, then walked to the table.

"Sorry, I thought you would be awake, I brought us breakfast." He said, looking at me unsurely. I nodded at him, feeling a bit awkward.

"Where is Dean?" I asked, noticing that his side of the bed was empty. Sam's face fell and gestured towards the door.

"He went to get coffee." I nodded again.

The room was silent after that. I didn't feel like trying to start a conversation with him, but I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off him. I did not trust him, at all.

"So, we found a hunt in the next town over. Dean thought it would be a good idea to check it out. It'll be like old times."

"Awesome."

"I know that you wanted to go to Bobby's, but maybe we could get past what happened?" He made it sound like a question, but he knew the answer.

"Don't count on it."

The awkward silence carried on, but I didn't relent. I sat and glared at him with a raised eyebrow. I wouldn't look away first. I would not be intimidated by this man any longer. He scared me, no doubt about it, but I would not let him break me. Not this time.

Dean grasped my hand and dragged me up off the floor and then threw me out of the ghost's way. I pushed myself up and grabbed my gun from the floor where it had fallen when the ghost had thrown me across the room.

It was a child; a little girl whose father had murdered her because he found out she wasn't his. She wanted revenge. She was just a small girl who needed to be loved. And now we had to kill her.

Sam had done pretty much all of the research, whilst Dean and I did the dirty work; talking to the families, questioning the police, identifying the six men the ghost had murdered. They all resembled her 'father'.

I didn't blame her for wanting to get revenge, not that I condoned the murders, but she did not deserve to die. No child should ever be introduced to death and pain. Children were supposed to be innocent, happy, naïve; not scared and lonely. I guess that is why we were all so screwed up.

I could relate to the small girl; trusting and loving someone so much you could never doubt their intentions, only to have your trust destroyed and finding yourself hurt more than you could have ever imagined. Family turning against you is the worst kind of betrayal and it was very hard to forgive. The small ghost was not very forgiving.

And neither was I.

Not that I was going to start murdering men who resembled Sam, but the point remains.

The small ghost appeared in front of my, glaring at me, her small face contorted into a frightening look of rage and disgust. I pointed my gun at her, but with a flick of her eyes, my gun was once again flying across the room. Dean was lying on the ground, leaving me alone and unarmed with a very angry little girl.

I fell to my knees in defeat. Pain shot through my whole body as a small hand pierced its way through my chest and its fingers wrapped around my heart. After ten of the longest and most painful seconds of my life, the girls face changed. She was confused. The pain in my chest disappeared and the ghost burned away into the air with a loud scream. I almost wanted to beg her to come back.

I remained on my knees, breathing deeply and concentrating on just myself. Two feet appeared at my knees and I looked up to find Dean glaring down at me. Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I knew why he was angry at me. He had just watched me completely give up on my life when I could have fought. But I didn't want to. I was tired. How much did I have to go through, how many times did I have to die or come close to it before I could finally be at peace?

"Let's go." He said, tight lipped. I grabbed his hand he offered me and stood up, wiping the dirt off my clothes and looked at him.

"We need to talk about Sam." I told him.

"Not now."

"He's planning something, he has to be!"

"Why, Bella? Why can't you just believe him?" He demanded and I shook my head at his obliviousness.

"I have no reason to believe him, Dean, and neither do you! Just because he said he will get better doesn't mean he is telling the truth."

"Why would he lie?" I couldn't actually believe he was standing up for him.

"Dean, he was holding a gun to your head. And now you're both acting like nothing happened!"

"He's my brother!"

"He's a murderer!"

"Are you serious right now?" He asked, his eyes blazing.

"Dean-"

"No, damn it, Bella. After everything Jay did, how dare you turn your back on Sam!" He yelled.

My mouth opened and closed a few times in shock. I knew I was right; Jay had never gone as far as Sam had, but I was hurt that Dean would bring him up. But then Dean was right, too. Jay couldn't control what he was doing and maybe Sam couldn't either. I wasn't too sure I wanted to stick around to find out.

"That was harsh." I finally whispered, looking at the ground.

"Jay got Sam killed. I went to _Hell _to get him back. Sam killed you so Shemal couldn't have you and you went to _Heaven_!"

"Yeah, and you dragged me out of there, bringing me back here and I hate you for it!" I cried and ran past him, leaving him alone.

After the hunt, we packed up our bags and headed on home to Bobby's. I didn't speak to Dean or Sam at all; it didn't seem to faze Dean, but Sam kept trying to start conversation. I was just too angry to even consider speaking to him.

I knew I was being selfish; maybe he deserved another chance and Dean was right not to turn his back on Sam; he is his brother, his only family. He was alone without him and maybe I should support Dean in his decision.

Bobby was shocked to see Sam and he followed procedure, holy water, devil trap, silver knife, the works; he found nothing. Sam was human.

Sam and Bobby took Bobby's truck back to Dean's car to drag it back, leaving me and Dean alone in the house.

For hours we just sat in front of the small plastic TV in complete silence, staring at the blank screen. He was still angry at me and I didn't feel like apologising either. We both disagreed with the other and I was afraid that Sam coming back really was the end of me and Dean.

I shook my head trying to remove the thoughts from my head, but it wasn't that easy. I wanted us to be fine again. I hated fighting with him, he was really good at holding a grudge and I knew I was not an exception to his ability.

"Do you remember everything?" His voice startled me out of my thoughts causing me to jump a little.

"What?" I asked, and then had to clear my throat because I sounded hoarse from not talking for hours.

"You didn't remember anything from your past. Do you remember everything now?" The topic of the conversation shocked me, we hadn't really spoken about it and he was choosing this moment to do so.

"Um, yes. Most things, anyway." I answered, watching his reaction carefully. He just looked curious.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a small frown.

"Some things are still a little hazy." I explained. "Like I can remember the beginning of a conversation and the end of it, but the middle is completely lost on me." He nodded and took a long drink of his beer.

"Do you remember the night Jay died?" He asked. I stiffened at the mention of my brother and Dean seemed to notice. "I mean the beginning of the night, before I left the room."

"Where did you go that night?" I asked.

"I just needed to get away, if I had stayed, nothing would have happened." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Please don't tell me you blame yourself for what happened." He looked up at me with a pained face. "What-"

"Do you remember our conversation before I left?" He asked again.

"No, I don't. I remember you telling me that I told you something about my feelings and you left?"

"We slept together." He said, glaring at the ground.

"We did?" I asked in shock. He nodded.

"Then you told me that you loved me. I couldn't even wrap my head around it, so I told you that I couldn't be around you anymore, and I left." He looked up at me with the saddest look in his eyes. "That was the worst mistake I ever made."

* * *

**Reviews inspiree me ;) I love you guys. Seriously, you're awesome. So much love right now... **


End file.
